You Only Get What You Give
by Ren85
Summary: Randi Riverton moves to Castle Rock and forms the best of friendships with our boys and introduces them to the Goonies
1. Randi!

You Only Get What You Give

Disclaimer: I don't own Stand By Me...etc, etc, etc

"Gordie," Randi called, outstretching her arms, "Ahhhh! I haven't seen you in like..."

"Forever?" Gordie finished with a grin. She ran to him and gave him a huge hug. "Ooof," Gordie grunted. "That's okay, I don't need breathing room or anything."

"Sorry," she said, pulling back. "Boy Gord-o, you sure grew!" She looked him up and down.

"I don't look at all different, you're the one who's changed!" Gordie challenged. She blushed. Then it was Gordie's turn to examine her. He hadn't seen Randi Riverton since the summer after Denny's death, before he and his friends looked for the body of Ray Brower. His parents sent him to camp to get him out of the way. That was about three years ago. Three years is a long time when you're 15, as both of them were now. Back then, Randi had long brown hair and glasses. Now, she was more sophisticated, though still a tomboy, and her hair was much shorter. She still had the same deep green eyes that seemed to look right through you. She smiled cockily at him. 

"Gordie, I'm so glad my parents decided to move up to Castle Rock," she said happily. She had lived in Astoria, Oregon when she met Gordie at a summer camp. Her parents had sent her because her brother was going off to college, and they wanted to get him ready without Randi interfering. She befriended Gordie, and really identified with him. They found out that they both had a passion for writing, even though Randi was always saying how much better Gordie was. That's one of the main reasons they were able to keep in touch the past few years. A couple of weeks ago, Randi's parents wanted to move closer to their son's college, so he could live at home during the summer, but they still wanted to live in a small, more intimate town. Randi suggested Castle Rock, since she knew that's where Gordie lived. She had just arrived, and ran the few streets down to Gordie's house as soon as she was out of the car.

"I'm glad too," Gordie said.

"It's so exciting, we have the whole summer to bond again, before school starts!" she smiled brightly. "So, what do you do around here for fun?"

"Well, you could meet my friends, if you want," Gordie suggested.

"Man, I would love to meet the people that have molded my Gordie into the well adjusted boy he is today," she grinned. Gordie laughed. He had forgotten how whacked out her sense of humor was. 

"I'll take you to the tree house," Gordie said, and he and Randi walked over to the tree house in the field around the corner. When they approached it, Gordie held up his hand. "Let me go up first, and uh...let them know you're a...um..."

"Girl?" Randi supplied.

"Um...yeah," Gordie said sheepishly.

"Be my guest," Randi said, waving her hand. Gordie climbed up the tree and knocked on the door.

"Hey Gordie," called a voice from inside. Gordie climbed up and smiled at his friend Chris Chambers, who had spoken. 

"Hey Chris, hey guys," Gordie said, referring to his other two friends, Vern Tessio, and Teddy Duchamp. Vern smiled, and Teddy nodded a hello, still engrossed in his card game with Chris. 

"I knock," Teddy said. 

"Shit," Chris mumbled.

"Sweet deal, I win for once!" Teddy cried happily. Chris grinned and laid his cards on the table, proving otherwise. "Damn you Chris....damn you to hell and back, man," Teddy mumbled angrily, grabbing the cards and shuffling again. 

"Uh guys?" Gordie spoke up. "Remember I told you about my friend, Randi?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot your buddy was moving here today," Chris said.

"Well, she's here, and-"

"She?" Teddy asked incredulously. "I thought it was a guy!"

"Since when is Randy a girl's name?" Vern asked curiously.

"Since now!" a voice called from the ground. The guys scrambled to open the door, and Randi climbed up. 

"Sorry, but it was getting seriously boring standing out there." The boys watched as she sat down, in her blue jeans and army green button down shirt. She settled down next to Gordie, and ran a hand through her hair. It was silent for a moment, until Randi poked Gordie and whispered, "Um, they're staring at me...and it's making me feel all uncomfortable-like."

"We don't get a lot of girls," Gordie whispered back. 

"I'm Chris," Chris said, extending his hand. Randi shook it and grinned.

"I've heard about you. So the other two are Vern and Teddy. Teddy's the one with the glasses and the dog tags...Vern's the one without the pennies."

Gordie, Chris, and Teddy laughed, while Vern muttered something about needing more time to look.

"Guys, this is Randi Riverton, my friend from camp," Gordie introduced.

"Randi Riverton? Nice name," Teddy laughed.

"My dad's an English teacher, he's all about alliteration," Randi joked. Gordie laughed, but Teddy, Vern and Chris looked confused.

"Alliteration...ya know...words with the same sound at the front..." Randi floundered. The guys looked at her oddly. "This is gonna be a long rest-of-my-life," she sighed.

"So, Teddy..." she said, trying to make conversation, "Gordie told me that you wanna be in the army?"

"Definitely," Teddy said automatically.

"I wanted to, but I'm gonna be a writer," Randi said.

"Girls can't be in the army!" Teddy said. 

"They should be allowed to," Randi huffed. "I'm as strong as any guy I know."

"Well maybe that's 'cause you're friends with Gordie!" Chris joked.

"Piss up a rope!" Gordie shot back. 

"No way man! Girls aren't stronger than guys!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Not all girls, just some," Randi argued.

"No way," Teddy said simply. 

"Do I need to kick your ass?" Randi asked.

"I don't fight girls," Teddy scoffed.

"Come on, outside, let's go," Randi called, dragging Teddy to his feet. They both went outside, and Gordie, Chris, and Vern scrambled after them.

"Are they really gonna fight?" Vern asked.

"I think so," Gordie said.

"I've got a quarter on Teddy," Chris whispered, as Teddy and Randi stood facing each other, ready to pounce.

"You're on," Gordie said. "I hope you've got a quarter to pay me."

"Come on Duchamp," Randi teased, "You scared?"

Teddy scowled, and they leapt at each other, and wrestled. They rolled around until Teddy had pinned Randi. 

"Gotcha," he smiled. She pushed him and they continued to wrestle, until Randi had pinned Teddy.

"Got YOU," she grinned. Teddy tried to get up, but she held him down. "Say mercy," she taunted.

"Mrrrrsss," Teddy mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you!" Randi laughed.

"Mercy," Teddy said louder. Having felt that she embarrassed him enough, Randi let Teddy up. Chris diligently searched his pocket for a quarter and handed it to Gordie.

"Are you making money off me Goorrr-donnnn?" Randi asked.

"Just a quarter," Gordie said.

"Shouldn't I get a cut of that?" 

"Sure thing," said Gordie, handing her the quarter.

"Man, you're not keeping any of it?" Teddy asked, laughing. "You really are a wet end, Lachance."

"Didn't you just get beat by a girl?" Chris reminded him. 

"Shut up," Teddy growled. 

"I'm gonna go look for my pennies," Vern said. "I'll see you guys later."

"See ya Vern," Chris said, and Vern waved as he walked off.

"Yeah, I should probably go too," Teddy said, and he ran off to catch up with Vern.

"My parents might need help unpacking," Randi said.

"I'll walk you home. You coming Chris?" Gordie asked.

"Nah, I'll probably hang around here for awhile," Chris mumbled. Gordie instantly understood, Chris' dad was most likely home.

"I'll come back after I take her home," Gordie said quietly.

"No, it's okay," Chris smiled faintly.

"You sure?" Gordie asked.

Chris nodded.

"Well...bye Chris," Randi said.

"Bye Randi, it was...interesting meeting you," Chris smiled. 

"See you later," Gordie said.

"Not if I see you first," Chris winked, and walked back to the tree house.

"He seems nice," Randi said, as she and Gordie walked to her house.

"He is," Gordie replied.

"I like your friends," Randi said.

"They seem to like you," Gordie said.

"I hope I didn't scare 'em," Randi said.

"I don't think you did," Gordie told her.

"That Teddy's kinda cute..." Randi thought aloud.

"Huh?" Gordie asked, stopping.

"Gordie's lost his hearing!" Randi cried, grabbing Gordie by the shoulders and shaking him. "CAN YOU HEAR ME GORDIEEEEE?" she yelled, still shaking him. He squirmed from her grip.

"I heard you, it was more of a 'I do believe my ears doth deceive me' kind of 'huh'," Gordie clarified.

"Ooh good, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to talk to you anymore because you were deaf."

"So wait, you like Teddy?"

"I don't know. He's kinda cute. Why, do you not like him or something?"

"I like him, I just...keep forgetting you're gonna be liking...my friends...and guys...and stuff...." Gordie mumbled.

"Would you rather me like girls and stuff?" Randi asked.

"No, thanks, more competition is all I need," Gordie rolled his eyes.

Randi shook her head and laughed.

"I wonder if Teddy likes you," Gordie mused.

"Well he did just meet me," Randi said, "And considering we fought, it was a bit of an odd meeting at that, so I don't think he's going to propose just yet."

"Oh he'll wait until at least the second date for that," Gordie joked.

"But seriously, I don't know what you're all worried about...guys don't LIKE me," Randi said, kicking a stone.

"Oh shut up Randi. What about Stevie at camp?"

"He collected bugs and picked his nose," Randi said simply. "He doesn't count."

"They were really nice bugs," Gordie pointed out. Randi laughed and smacked him.

Randi sighed. "I don't know, I mean, no guys back at my old school ever showed any interest in me. Unless it was to arm wrestle. And that was for money," Randi said.

"That's the one way to get to a girl's heart! Arm-wrestling!" Gordie cried.

"Oh yes, and it melted me into a puddle-o-Randi," she joked.

"I bet you'd like a guy who tried to fight you on a date," Gordie laughed.

"Only if he bought me dinner first," Randi smirked.

"Man, it's great having you back," Gordie said with a grin.

"I missed you a lot Gordie. The only friend I had back at home was my cousin," Randi admitted.

"Well, that's on account of the fat that you're so damn unlikable," Gordie joked.

"Gordie Lachance!" Randi chastised, "Watch your damn mouth."

"So is this your new house?" Gordie asked, pointing to the house with the moving van in front of it.

"No, that family must have got a new car," Randi quipped.

"It's the Peterson's old house," Gordie remarked, ignoring Randi's comment.

"Any ghosts or other such shit I should be aware of?"

"What happened to watching your mouth?" Gordie asked, grinning.

"I watched it," Randi said.

"Yeah, watched it say 'shit'," Gordie laughed.

"Oh screw you Lachance," Randi laughed.

"I'm gonna let you go. Me and the guys will have to show you around or something tomorrow."

"Or something," Randi rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, you'll love this town."

"I'll love it 'cause you're here," Randi hugged Gordie, and walked to her porch.

"Bye Randi," Gordie called. Randi waved goodbye and went inside.

Gordie walked home as the sun set. When he got there, he turned and started walking in the opposite direction. Gordie went back to the tree house, and stayed with Chris.

A/N : Please review, I really appreciate it :) Also, did you catch that she used to live in Astoria, Oregon? Prepare for an eventual Goonies cameo! Hee hee.


	2. Baseball blows

The next afternoon, Gordie, Chris, Teddy and Vern walked to Randi's. They were going to play baseball, and after seeing Randi wrestle Teddy's sorry ass, they decided she'd be an asset to their team. The boys stood on her porch and Gordie rang the bell.

A tall dark-haired boy in pajamas answered the door.

"Who are you guys?" he asked sleepily.

"Is that Gordie and company?" came a voice from further in the house.

"Are you Gordie and company?" the boy asked.

"I guess so," Gordie laughed.

"They guess so," the boy called over his shoulder. Randi came to the door, along side her brother.

"Sorry guys, ignore Rudy," Randi rolled her eyes. "He comes home from college for the summer, and sleeps all day! Where's the fun in that?" she poked her brother. "Anyway, what's up?"

"We wanted to know if you wanted to play baseball with us and some other guys," Chris said.

Randi's eyes lit up. "Sure!" she said gleefully. "Rudy, can I steal your glove?" she asked the sleepy boy, still standing in the doorway looking confused.

"Yeah, sure," he said. "You should take my Orioles hat too."

"Boss! I love you Rudy!" she cried. "Be right back guys," she said, as she ran upstairs. Gordie felt a twinge of jealousy seeing Randi with her brother. He still missed Denny so much. HE felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see that it was Chris'. He smiled at Gordie. Gordie gave a weak smile back. He and Chris where so close, they almost always knew what the other was thinking, and Chris knew exactly how Gordie felt right now. Chris and Gordie looked at each other, and in one look, Chris made Gordie feel better. Randi ran down the steps, taking two at a time, clutching her brother's glove and hat. She put the hat on backwards, and smiled.

"Sorry, Rudy's room's a freaking pigsty."

"Mmmm," Rudy mumbled, "Do we have any bacon?"

"Bye Rudy," Randi rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go!" Vern called.

"You're brother's weird," Teddy commented as they walked to the field.

"Good afternoon to you too," Randi mumbled.

"It's kinda cool," Teddy admitted.

"Well I'm glad you think so," Randi said sarcastically. Teddy nodded, not picking up on it. Randi laughed to herself.

The group walked to the field where they played, to find the other guys had already gotten there, and were waiting for them.

"Sorry guys," Chris apologized. "We've got another team member, and we had to go get her."

"Man, a girl?" one boy said in disgust.

"Is she any good?" asked Rich, the other team's captain.

"Hell yeah, and I can vouch," Gordie said. "We used to play at camp all the time and she really can hit."

"Okay, get in your teams," Rich said. "You guys bat first."

"Right," Chris nodded.

"Randi," Gordie whispered, pulling her over, "Our team's me, you, Chris, Teddy, Vern, Bobby, Jack and Roger," Gordie pointed to the three boys that Randi didn't know. 

"Okay guys," Chris said rounding up his team, "Gordie, why don't you bat first..." Chris gave off the batting order, ending with Teddy, then Randi. "Let's see how well you can hit," Chris nodded at Randi. 

Gordie went up to bat and struck out quickly. He wasn't really that good at baseball, but he still loved playing it. Denny was helping him get better, but they hadn't worked on hitting before he died. So Gordie could catch and field well, but couldn't' hit for beans. Gordie walked off the plate and stood next to Chris, who was anxiously watching his team. Gordie wasn't watching the field though.

"What's with those two?" he asked Chris, glancing down at Teddy and Randi, who were laughing about something.

"They obviously like each other," Chris said, not really taking his eyes off the field.

"That's weird, Randi's only been here a day," Gordie commented sharply.

Chris turned and looked at Gordie. "Does that bother you?"

"What? No!" Gordie said, "Randi and I have been friends a long time, but we're just friends. I like it that way."

"Okay," Chris said. He wasn't quite sure he believed Gordie, but that was something he could worry about later. They watched as Vern went up to bat and struck out. "We're sucking," Chris sighed.

"Sorry," said Gordie. He always felt like it was his fault when his team wasn't doing well. "Well, at least Teddy's up next." Teddy wasn't necessarily that good, because he always took crazy swings, and hit at balls that were too high, but when he did connect with the ball at the right angle, he could hit it really hard.

His first pitch was thrown, and he swung at it, missed the ball, and spun around in a full circle.

"Hey Duchamp!" a boy from the other team taunted, "Stop spinning around like a nut job, and try and hit the damn ball!" The boy standing next to him laughed.

"Maybe crazy runs in the family," the other boy called, "You know his dad's up in Togus."

"Leave him alone!" Randi yelled, just as Teddy threw down his bat.

"What are you gonna do about it?" the boy scoffed.

Randi hauled off and decked him.

"Holy shit!" Gordie cried. She hit him square in the jaw.

"You psycho bitch!" the other boy yelled, helping his friend up. They walked off the field. Rich threw his hands up in disgust.

"Are you okay," Gordie asked, putting his arm around Randi.

"I'm fine, assholes like that shouldn't get away with pissing people off," Randi spit angrily.

"Charming," Gordie giggled.

"Come on guys," Chris said, "You ok Teddy?"

Teddy nodded and picked up his bat. HE hit the ball this time, and made it to second base. The team cheered him on. Next, it was Randi's turn to bat.

"Come on Randi!" Gordie yelled as she stepped up to the plate.

'If I hit a home run, we can lead two-zip,' she thought, 'Come on girl,' she bit her lip and focused. Rich pitched the ball, and Randi swung. You could hear the crack as her bat hit the all, and flew over the head of the guy in left field. Teddy ran home, and Randi followed behind him. They were both greeted with high-fives from their teammates.

They plated until it grew dark. Chris' team won, and they trotted happily off the field.

"I better get going, sincerely," Vern said, "My mom'll be so mad if I'm late for dinner again."

"See ya Vern," Teddy clapped Vern on the back.

Chris and Gordie said goodbye and went home. 

"Hey Randi," Teddy called, trotting over to her. "I'll walk you home," he offered.

"Thanks," Randi smiled. They both walked past the field and down the street.

"You really kicked ass today," Teddy said.

"Well thank you, you weren't too bad yourself," Randi laughed. They were silent for a moment.

"Uh, I want to thank you for sticking up for my dad," Teddy mumbled.

"No problem, I had no idea what they meant, but I figured it wasn't flattering. What's a Togus anyways?" Randi asked.

Teddy squirmed. "It's a mental institution."

"Oh," Randi said softly.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me," Teddy said gruffly, "I don't need your pity."

"I never said you did," Randi countered. They walked a bit further, until they reached Randi's house.

"Thanks for walking me home," Randi said.

"It was nothing," Teddy muttered. He stood and watched as she walked to her porch. "Uh, Randi?" he called out, stopping her. She looked at him quizzically. "I was uh, just thinking, if you uh, maybe wanted to go to the movies or something...with me?" Randi folded her arms, and walked down to him.

"Are you asking me on a date Teddy Duchamp?" she smirked, poking him in the chest.

"Well, if you don't-"

"I'd love to," she cut him off. Teddy smiled.

"_A Hard Day's Night_ is playing at the drive-in tomorrow night," Teddy said.

"Boss! The Beatles are so cool. Wait...you have a car?" Randi asked skeptically.

"No," Teddy admitted, "But I know this really great spot where you can see the movie from."

"I can't tell if you're being romantic or cheap," Randi commented.

"A little of both actually," Teddy grinned.

"Great," Randi rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Well, I'll see you then, okay?"

"Yeah. Bye," Randi called, going inside.

She had kept her cool, but as soon as she was inside, she squealed like a girl and did a peculiar happy-spinning-dance.

"Practicing for the Ice Capades?" Rudy asked, startling Randi, causing her to fall.

"No, Ice Capades are for sissies!" she huffed, hands on her hips.

"Speaking of sissies, I thought I heard a girl squeal in here, but no...only Randi in here," Rudy teased.

"Piss up a rope!" Randi shot back, taking a leaf from Gordie's book.

"So anyway, why were you dancing around like a fruit?"

Randi scowled. "None of your freaking business."

"Does it have anything to do with that guy that walked you home?"

Randi blushed, "Screw you!" she yelled hotly.

"Then why were you giving him the lovesick, moon-in-June-eyes?" Rudy teased, batting his eyelashes.

"I was NOT giving him the look!" Randi hissed.

"Uh, huh," Rudy said, obviously not believing her.

"I swear, I'll castrate you," Randi growled, "With a very blunt knife," she added for emphasis.

"Whatever kiddo," Rudy said, ruffling Randi's hair.

"I hate you," she grumbled.

"I love you!" Rudy said, kissing the top of her head.

"Get off!" she swatted at him. He laughed and went in the kitchen.

Randi sat and fumed with her thoughts. "Wait, I have a date! I've got no reason to be angry!" she cried, sitting up happily. 

"I knew it!" Rudy yelled from the kitchen.

"And I'm talk to myself," Randi mumbled, shaking her head. "Gotta call Gordie!" she thought suddenly, and raced to the kitchen, where the phone was. Unfortunately, Rudy was there too.

"Sca-daddle, I need the phone," Randi instructed. Rudy didn't answer. "Dad, make Rudy leave me alone!" she called.

"He and Tina went out," Rudy said. Randi scowled. She wasn't too fond of her father's live-in girlfriend. Randi's mother left Randi's father when she was too young to remember. She's never seen her mother. Tina had been living with her and her family for about 3 years now. Randi sighed.

"Can you please just get out for a little?" Randi pleaded.

"Sure thing kiddo," Rudy said, walking out of the kitchen.

"And stop calling me kiddo!" Randi called after him.

She called Gordie.

"Hello?"

"GORRRRDIIIEEEEEE!" Randi squealed, thankful that he, and not his parents, picked up the phone.

"Jesus, is that Randi?" Gordie asked, "I think I lost all the hearing in this ear."

"Guesswhatguesswhatguesswhat!" Randi babbled excitedly.

"Mutant giraffes have taken over your bathroom?" Gordie guessed.

"Almost as rare and unbelievable!"

"What?"

"Teddy asked me out!" Randi yelled happily. "I hate a date! My first date! Me, Randi, tomboy, voted 'Most Likely To Go Lesbian'," Randi joked.

"I don't remember voting for that."

"He's gonna take me to the drive-in. This is so cool!" Randi went on, "OH God! I've never been on a date before, what the hell am I gonna do? I don't know how to act or what to wear or stuff like that!"

"Relax Randi, deep breaths," Gordie instructed. She sighed. "It's just Teddy," Gordie paused uncomfortably, "He must really like you to ask you out so quickly. Just...be yourself."

"Myself sucks."

"Aw Randi, quit shitting yourself, you're a great girl. Don't worry about it," Gordie laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Heh heh, ME telling YOU not to worry, quite a change from the usual, eh?"

"You're right. I'll be fine...right?"

"Right," Gordie affirmed.

"You'll come over tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"You'll help me?"

"Yes."

"Okay...okay...I'm gonna go now," Randi said.

"All right. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye Gordie."

"Bye," Gordie hung up the phone. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, and he didn't know why. He attributed it to having not eaten yet. He sighed, and went to go eat dinner.


	3. Semifights and First Dates

Disclaimer: I don't own Stand By Me, or the two Goonies mentioned briefly. 

Gordie woke up to silence in his house. He looked out the window to see his mom hanging laundry, and his dad working in the garden. He sighed. He realized that he probably would never have a meaningful relationship with his parents. He decided to take a shower. When he was getting dressed afterwards, he heard the doorbell ring. He hurriedly put his shirt on and ran down the steps. He peered out the window, and saw that it was Chris.

"Hey man," Chris smiled, when Gordie opened the door. "Let's do something today."

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry Chris," Gordie apologized, "I kinda promised Randi I'd hang out with her today."

"Well bring her along," Chris suggested.

"I don't know she's kinda freaking out..."

"About Teddy?" Chris supplied.

"How'd you know?"

"Teddy won't shut up about it," Chris laughed. "So yeah, stay with her, she'll need the moral support."

"Thanks man. Tomorrow?" Gordie left his question open.

"Tomorrow," Chris confirmed with a smile, and walked off.

About ten minutes later, Gordie walked over to Randi's house. He rang the doorbell, and instead of finding the half awake Rudy, he was greeted by a tall brunette with warm brown eyes. She smiled sweetly at Gordie.

"You must be Randi's friend. She's in her room," she pointed to the stairs.

"Thanks ma'am," Gordie said. He walked up the steps and knocked gently on Randi's door.

"Gordie?" Randi flung open the door and practically tackled him.

"Hello," Gordie laughed.

"God, I've been freaking out all morning," Randi sat on her bed, and pulled her legs under her chin.

"I like your room," Gordie remarked.

"Thanks," Randi said. Gordie looked around. Her carpet was grass green, her walls a pale blue. She had an army green bedspread, and her bed was metal. On her dresser were a bunch of framed photos. 

"I remember that!" Gordie cried, picking up one of him and Randi at camp. They had their arms around each other and were grinning like crazy. "That was after we won the scavenger hunt."

"Yeah," Randi smiled. "We make a great team."

Gordie pointed to one of Randi and two boys. She was hugging one boy.

"Who are they?" he asked. Randi got up to look at the picture. 

"That's my cousin and best friend, Mikey. The other guy is his friend, Mouth," Randi said, rolling her eyes as she mentioned Mouth.

"Not fond of him, are we?" Gordie laughed.

"He's okay, he's can get a bit...ergh...there's not way to describe it."

Gordie laughed.

"Anyway," Randi said, "I've been watching some quality shows today to learn about dating, and this is what I got so far," she paused and cleared her throat. Then, she closed her eyes, shielded herself and cried, "No way, I'm not that kind of girl!" She lowered her arms and smiled at GOrdie. "How was that?"

"June Cleaver would be proud," Gordie commented. Randi beamed. "I don't know why you don't just ask your mom about this, though," Gordie said.

Randi's smile fell faster than a penny off the Empire State Building. She averted Gordie's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Gordie asked.

"That women downstairs," Randi started, "That women is not my mother. My mother abandoned Rudy and me and my dad when I was just a baby. I've never even seen her. I've just got one picture," Randi walked over to her dresser and pulled a picture frame out from under a pile of clothes in a drawer. "That's my mother," she showed Gordie. "Her name is Alana." Randi's mother was beautiful, with long honey colored hair and bright green eyes. 

"You have her eyes," Gordie said quietly. Randi put the picture back in her drawer.

"Sometimes, I don't like to look at her," Randi admitted, before Gordie could comment. 

"So who's the women downstairs?" Gordie asked.

"That's Tina, my dad's girlfriend. She lives here. They've been dating for a year now," Randi made a face. "My dad raised me a tomboy, that's just how it is. I don't want Tina in here trying to girlie me up."

Gordie just nodded. He wasn't sure what to say. 

"Gaaaah," Randi cried suddenly, "Good Lord I have a date tonight and no idea what I'm doing." Randi laid on her bed and put her pillow over her head. "Just call him and tell him I can't go, Gordie," she mumbled from under the pillow.

"You're going," Gordie pulled away the pillow.

"I'm gonna embarrass myself," Randi whined.

"No you're not, you're going to be fine. You're so headstrong," Gordie told her. 

"Headstrong?" Randi verified, sitting up. "As opposed to being 'feetstrong'?"

Gordie laughed, "You know what I mean. I don't know what you're worried about. You and Teddy are going to site on the hill, and pretend you can hear what the Beatles are saying. It's not a big deal."

Randi stared at Gordie. What was his problem? He's normally so sensitive. "It's a big deal to me," Randi said, trying to keep any anger out of her voice. "You know that. Where's Captain Compassion?" she joked.

Gordie looked up at her with hurt eyes. "I'm being compassionate! I blew off Chris and the guys to come here!"

"What, you want congratulations for being my friend, Gordie?" Randi asked, growing angry.

"Listen, I don't wanna fight with you. Have fun with Teddy," Gordie said, and walked out. Randi sat on her bed and raked her hands through her hair. She jammed her palms into her eyes, refusing to cry. 'Randi Riverton doesn't cry,' she reminded herself. 

************

After much deliberating, Randi put on brown jeans and a white shirt with military-like logo on the front. She was brushing her hair, when Tina called her.

"Randi, your father's home. Dinner's almost ready. Check to see if Rudy's awake, will you?" her voice rang from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah," Randi called back, and tiptoed to Rudy's room. He was sleeping, but studying him closer, Randi could tell that he had been up earlier that day, because he was wearing real clothes, not pajamas.

Randi felt it necessary to sit on Rudy's stomach.

"Oof," Rudy jolted awake, "Rans, get offa me!" Randi obliged.

"Dinner," she said, tugging on Rudy's arms until he stood up. He glanced in the mirror, and brushed off his shirt.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Ghastly!" Randi supplied.

"Someone's been reading the dictionary," Rudy smiled, ruffling Randi's hair.

"You morphodite!" Randi cried, smoothing it down. "I just brushed it!"

They pushed each other playfully down the steps. They walked into the kitchen, to find Randi's dad, Rick, and Tina already sitting down.

"Boy Randi, you look nice," Rick smiled.

"No I don't," Randi sat down quickly. 

"Hey, he's right kiddo, what's with the nice pants?" Rudy asked.

"They're the only ones I had left!" Randi cried defensively.

"That's not what you were wearing this morning," Rudy pointed out. 

"How would you know? You were sleeping," Randi snapped. She crammed a roll in her mouth, hoping that would be the end of it.

"Rudy's right. Are you going out somewhere?" Rick asked.

"Yefff," Randi answered with her mouth full. She nodded to get her point across.

"Out somewhere with that boy that came over?" Tina asked, winking and smiling.

Randi choked on her bread. "Gordie?" she squealed, after being smacked on the back by Rudy. She shook her head violently. "This has nothing to do with Gordie."

"Oh yeah," Rudy recalled, "You have a 'date' (he made air quotes with his fingers) with that guy that walked you home, right?" Randi winced. Rudy had a hard time remembering things, but he always seemed to have a perfect memory when it was inconvenient for her.

"You have a date Randi?" her dad asked skeptically.

"No! We're just hanging out!" Randi protested.

"With a boy!" Tina added with a grin.

"So what's this mystery guy's name?" Rick asked.

"Teddy," Randi answered shortly.

"Does he have a last name?" Rick pressed.

Randi rolled her eyes. "Duchamp, okay? Stop grilling me."

"Oh, I met his mother at the store! I almost forgot, she invited us to dinner tomorrow. I told her we'd be there."

"So we'll get to meet this Teddy character," Rick said. 

"Great," Randi said sarcastically. Now Teddy'd have to meet her dad and Tina, after their first date. She prayed silently that that they wouldn't embarrass her. Well she could worry about that later.

Rudy kicked Randi under the table and gave her a sympathetic glance. There, at least Rudy was on her side.

Randi quickly finished her dinner and managed to dodge or give extremely vague answers to Dina and Rick's' questions. 

"Excuse me," Randi mumbled, getting up.

"Hey Randi," Tina stopped her. "Do you want to borrow some of my makeup, I could show you how to use it," she offered nicely. 

"No way!" Randi said without thinking. Tina looked a little hurt. "I mean, uh, no thank you. I'm gonna just brush my teeth then go." Randi escaped upstairs.

"Rudy?" Tina asked, sitting back down at the table, "Does Randi hate me?"

"No," Rudy said, "She doesn't like girly things. She also doesn't like to talk about guys and stuff," he said matter-of-factly. 

Randi appeared back down the steps.

"Bye guys!" she called as she ran out the door. It was already growing dark, and getting cooler. IT was about ten minutes before Teddy said he'd pick her up, so Randi sat on the curb. She just needed to breathe and get away from her parents. She thought of a great idea for a poem, and was writing when a voice startled her.

"Hey," Teddy smiled, "What are you doing?"

"Writing," Randi said, and Teddy helped her up.

"Can I see?" Teddy asked. Randi blushed and put her notebook in her back pocket where she got it from. 

"I'm a bit sensitive about my poetry. No offensive."

"None taken," Teddy said. They started walking towards the hill.

"I don't know if you know about this, but your mom invited my family over tomorrow," Randi said.

"She did wha?" Teddy asked in disbelief. "God, she never clears anything with me anymore. I mean, ya know, not that I, uh, wouldn't want you over, but uh..."

"Would you like a shovel to help you dig your hole?" Randi teased.

Teddy grinned. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah. Well, just brace yourself. They all know I'm out with you tonight, so my dad might try and give you the third degree."

"Wonderful," Teddy said sarcastically.

"I'll try and keep him off you as much as possible. And Tina will ask you a million questions about you. She's that kind of person."

"Is Tina your sister?" Teddy asked.

"No, she's my dad's girlfriend."

"Oh," Teddy said softly. "Did your mom die?"

"Yes," Randi said after a moment of hesitation. "When I was little."

"I'm sorry," Teddy put his hand on her shoulder. Randi hoped it was just dark enough for him not to have seen her turn beet red.

They approached the hill. You could see the drive in screen from there, and all the cars lined up below. On the other side of them, was a large lake, the moonlight reflection off the dark waters.

Randi breathed in, "It's beautiful." They both sat down. Randi laid down on her stomach, and propped herself up to watch the ripples in the lake. Teddy did the same. They watched in silence for a moment.

"You're really pretty, you know that?" Teddy said.

Randi turned away from him, "How about now?" she had flipped her eyelids inside out. She stuck out her tongue. 

"Oh that's so gross!" Teddy cried.

"One of the valuable things my cousin Mikey taught me," Randi grinned, rubbing her eyes back to normal.

Teddy started laughing, that high-pitched, almost maniacal laugh. Randi stared at him, then cracked up herself.

"I mean it thought," Teddy said after they both calmed down. 

"Oh shut up," Randi said, though not in a mean way.

"Just wanted to make sure you know that," Teddy said.

"Well thank you," Randi smiled. She laid on her back. "You're pretty damn cute yourself," she said more to the stars than Teddy. Teddy took her hand, and they laid and watched the stars.

************

Meanwhile, Chris, Gordie and Vern were sitting in the tree house. Vern and Chris were playing cards, and Gordie was reading a magazine by flashlight.

"I'm bored," Vern whined.

"That's cause you're losing," Chris said matter-of-factly.

"I'm pretty bored too," Gordie put down his magazine. He knew exactly what he wanted to do, but was afraid he'd have a hard time getting the guys to go along with it. "I wonder what Teddy and Randi are doing..."

"Oh I know what they're doing!" Vern wiggled his eyebrows and laughed.

"Yeah, right," Gordie rolled his eyes.

"More accurately, Teddy tired to make a move, and Randi punched him in the face," Chris laughed. Gordie laughed too. Randi wouldn't let Teddy touch her. She's too strong. Gordie sighed inwardly, remembering his conversation with her earlier. 

"What do you think Gordie? She's your friend," Chris broke Gordie's train of thought. 

"Huh?"

"Off in dreamland," Chris grinned.

"I said, 'You wanna go see what Teddy and Randi are up to?'," Vern repeated. Wow, that was easier than Gordie thought it'd be. 

"Well, ok," Gordie said, as though he was unsure of the idea.

"Well, let's go," Chris said, and the three of them clamored out of the tree house. They walked down to the lake. 

"There they are!" Vern whispered, poking Gordie. He saw Randi and Teddy lying on the hill, holding hands.

"Holy shit, will ya look at that?" Chris said. Vern laughed.

"Shhh!" Gordie said, smacking him. "I can't hear what they're saying, let's move closer."

They guys moved into some bushes closer to the hill. They started to pick up the conversation.

"...kinda upsetting, ya know? I mean, I go and visit him with my mom every Sunday, but it's like...he can't even remember my name," Teddy said. Gordie knew he was talking about his dad. Teddy didn't often talk about his dad, but Gordie knew that Randi was the type or person that you could really open up to.

"I know how you feel," Randi said, sitting up. She let go of Teddy's hand, and ran hers through her hair. Teddy sat up and moved closer to her. He tilted her face up and kissed her. Gordie's stomach sank. He waited for her to pull away, hit him, something, but she didn't. Gordie looked over to see Chris and Vern biting their lips to keep from laughing out loud. Vern couldn't help it, and let one giggle escape.

Randi and Teddy broke apart. 

"What was that?" Teddy asked, looking around.

"Shit, run!" Chris hissed. Randi turned and looked behind her, and saw three shadowy figures dart off into the woods. Her heart fell.

"Oh Gordie, how could you," she whispered.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"I said, 'It was probably a deer'," Randi repeated.

"Oh, ok," Teddy smiled. He put his arm around her. All Randi could think about was the doe eyed deer in the bushes, her best friend.

************

"Oh man, we almost got busted!" Chris laughed. The three boys arrived at the tree house breathless having fun from the hill. 

"That sure was fun though," Vern laughed. "I almost pissed my pants!"

"Yeah," Gordie said. "I'm pretty tired, I'm gonna head home."

"All right man, see you tomorrow," Chris said. He and Gordie 'skinned-it', and Gordie walked home.

************

"I'm pretty tired, I should probably go home," Randi informed Teddy.

"Ok," Teddy said, helping Randi up. He walked her home.

"Thanks, I had a lot of fun," Randi said.

"Me, too. Goodnight." Teddy leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"Goodnight," she whispered. She stood there smiling for a moment. Then, she peered in the front window, and saw that her dad and Tina were asleep. She waited until Teddy rounded the corner, then marched over to Gordie's. Considering it was past ten o'clock, she wasn't planning on ringing the doorbell.

A/N : Whoo this was a long chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed :)


	4. Late Night Window Sessions and Great New...

Randi sneaked around to the back of Gordie's house, under what she prayed to be Gordie's window. She noticed that if she stood on the trashcan, she could pull herself up to the ledge type thing under the window. Standing on that, she could pull herself up and see if it was in fact, Gordie's window. She did this, peered in, and saw a sleeping Gordie. 

Randi rapped on the window. 

"Gordie," she hissed. "Gordie," she said as loudly as she dared. She examined the lock on his window, and saw that it wasn't locked. She tried to pull the window up, but couldn't. She reached in her pocket for her trusty pocket knife, and wedged in under the window. She used it as a lever, and pulled up on it, in an attempt to open Gordie's window. The knife slipped and she sliced her open palm. 

"Shit," she mumbled under her breath. But the pull had gotten Gordie's window halfway open. Her hand was bleeding, and she was having a hard time pulling herself up. Finally, she hoisted herself up, and landed with a soft thud on Gordie's floor. He was still sleeping. 

"I know you're awake," she whispered.

Gordie got up slowly. "Why are you in my room?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I need to talk to you," she said, still clutching her hand, "Can you get me a handkerchief or a sock or something? I cut my hand trying to open your damn window."

Gordie got up and got a handkerchief out of his drawer. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Randi wrapped it around her hand. "Yeah, I'll fix it when I get home," she dismissed it quickly.

"So what is it that you have to tell me that can't wait until morning?"

"Well, I just got back from the hill..."

"Yeah, how was that?"

"I have the feeling that you already know," Randi glared.

Gordie shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, I-"

"I know what you did. Gordie, how could you? And you had to bring Chris and Vern too? What is your fucking problem?" Randi asked, her voice quiet with anger. 

"I just...just..."

"You hurt me for no good reason. Friends aren't supposed to do that," she reminded him. "You knew this meant a lot to me, and you've been acting like a dick all day. I'm here because I want this settled right now. What is your fucking problem?" Randi asked simply.

Gordie stared at his hands. "I wish it was that easy," he started slowly, "I don't know."

"Well you better figure it the fuck out," Randi said angrily. She sighed, and her tone of voice changed. "Gordie, you know whatever I may have with Teddy would never change what WE have. But spying on me, like a fucking child!" she shook her head. "I never would have expected that from you," her voice wavered, "Not from you."

"Randi," Gordie started, but she cut him off. Randi was on the verge of tears. "No Gordie. I don't wanna hear it," she mumbled, blinking back her tears, "Not now. Just," she sighed, not knowing how to finish her sentence. "I'm going now."

"Randi wait, please," Gordie pleaded, but she ignored him, and climbed out of his window.

Gordie sat down on his bed, dejected. "What's wrong with me?" he mumbled. That was just the thing, he really didn't know. It's not that he didn't want to tell Randi, he had no idea what he was doing, or how he felt about anything. Gordie sighed, and sat awake most of the night.

**********************

Randi walked to her house, letting the tears spill over in the dark. Randi hated arguing with the people she cared about. That was her one weakness, the one thing that would make her layer of toughness slip away, and the tears appear. She always avoided arguing, but she was so angry with Gordie. No, she was disappointed. She felt so hurt. She wiped her hand across her eyes, sniffling. She never ever fought with Gordie before. They never had an argument as long as they knew each other. Randi sincerely hoped this would be a one time thing, because she didn't know if she could take the emotional strain of losing Gordie as a friend. 

She glanced at the side of her house briefly before climbing up. She had always told her dad that she loved climbing ivy, so when they moved, he put one of those wicker ladder type things under her window, with climbing ivy all over it. It's perfect for sneaking in and out of the house, which is the main reason Randi showed any interest in it. Randi pulled herself through her window, and closed it behind her. She looked down at her wrapped hand, and gingerly lifted the make-shift bandage. It was still bleeding.

"Gross," she muttered. She stared at it for a moment. "Just like out of 'Tales From The Crypt'," she thought. Randi was very into campy horror movies, and gross stuff like that. That was another thing she and Gordie had in common, though Gordie liked the mystery and plot of those movies more. It pained Randi to think of Gordie, so she went to the bathroom to give her wound a proper dressing. She tripped over Rudy, who was sitting outside her door. She stared at him for a moment and blinked a few times.

"Rans," he said quietly, getting up.

"Rudy," she mumbled, letting her emotions get the better of her, "My hand hurts."

He hugged her. "Let's check out that hand, and you can tell me where you went."

"But dad-"

"Tina and Dad fell asleep around ten, so I'll just tell them you came out at ten thirty."

Randi nodded and bit her lip. Rudy took her in the bathroom and helped her clean her cut. Randi explained where she was briefly. She didn't want to go into the whole story.

"What did you have to say to Gordie that was so important?" Rudy asked when she finished.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Randi mumbled. Her eyes grew wide. "Oh no, not peroxide!" she cried, pulling back her hand. Rudy rolled his eyes. 

"Randi shush, it's for your own good," he insisted. Randi pouted, but slowly extended her hand to Rudy. 

"Ya know," Rudy said, as he dabbed her hand, and Randi winced, "For someone who acts so tough, you're a pretty big baby."

"I'm not a baby!" Randi hissed. "Ya know, for someone who sleeps unattended all day, you sure are making a lot of enemies."

Rudy laughed quietly. "I love you too kiddo. Now go to sleep before you get in trouble," he patted her on the head. Randi walked to her room.

"Rudy?" she whispered, before going in.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now you, sleep...go," Rudy instructed. Randi went into her room and slept.

**********************

"Randi, wake up," Tina called, stepping into Randi's room. "The phone's for you."

"Phone?" Randi grumbled. "What time is it?"

"It's noon. You should be up already," Tina admonished.

"Who's on the phone?" Randi asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"It's Mikey," Tina said.

"Mikey?" Randi bolted up and zoomed down the stairs and into the kitchen. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Randi!" a familiar voice called warmly.

"Meeeekeeeeyyy!" Randi yelped. "Oh, Mikey man, what's up?"

"I've got great news!" Mikey announced excitedly.

"You found the remains of Willie's ship?" Randi guessed.

"No, nothing that great. Mouth and I are coming to stay the weekend with you. My mom and Tina already talked it all out," Mikey said happily.

Randi cheered, "All right!" She pumped her fist in the air. "When exactly are you coming down?"

"Well, tomorrow night. We'll stay Saturday, and go home Sunday."

"This is so cool, wait...you said you were bringing Mouth...didn't you?"

"Yeah, he's right here, do you want to talk to him?" Mikey asked.

"Uh, I'm sure he's busy-"

"Helloooooo Randi!" Mouth said. Randi rolled her eyes. Mikey must not have heard her obvious not-wanting-to-talk-to-Mouth-voice, before he handed Mouth the phone.

"Hi Mouth," Randi said dryly.

"How's life in the slow lane?"

Randi laughed. "Mouth, you live in Astoria. I mean, I love the place, but it's not much different from Castle Rock."

"Oh, don't even try and act like you don't miss me," Mouth taunted.

"How's Stef?" Randi asked with a grin. Mouth had been planning on asking her out when Randi left. 

"Well," Mouth paused dramatically for effect, "...She's totally my girlfriend! Now, I know this must be really upsetting for you-"

"Yeah, I didn't know Stef had such low expectations," Randi interrupted.

"Screw you!" Mouth shot back.

"No thank you, I'm still sober," Randi sang. 

"Just keep telling yourself that. Here's Mikey," Mouth huffed.

Randi smiled to herself, having gotten the better of him. 

"Randi? Sorry, he's been really cocky since he and Stef started going out," Mikey explained.

"On a similar note, I have a somewhat-boyfriend," Randi said as calmly as she could manage.

"All right," Mikey smiled. "We'll get to meet him right? I'll have to see if he's good enough for my cousin."

Randi laughed.

"Wait, is it that Gordie kid you're always telling me about?"

"Noooo," Randi said, playing with the phone cord. "You'll get to meet him, AND Teddy, seeing as they're two different people. Well, what about you? Any lucky ladies up for a piece of the Mikester?"

"You're demented."

"And you're so complimentary," Randi laughed.

"Aw, well, you know I'm not into that whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing just yet. We've got our whole lives for that. We're just kids."

"We're fifteen Mikey," Randi reminded him, "But if you pass up every chance that comes along because you don't think you're ready, how will you ever be ready when it's the real thing?"

"I'm not passing up chances, I'm just not out looking for them," Mikey protested.

"You can't just wait for the perfect girl to just fall in your lap," Randi said simply. She heard a thud, and Mikey groan loudly. "What was that?"

"Mouth fell on me."

"Okay, I was wrong, sometimes girls DO fall in your lap," Randi smiled.

Mikey laughed, and Randi could hear him tell Mouth that Randi had insulted his manhood.

"If anyone here is the wrong sex, it's you Randi!" Mouth yelled loud enough for Randi to hear him.

"I take no offense to that," Randi said calmly. 

"You should," Mouth said, obviously having taken the phone from Mikey.

"Mikey?" Randi said, ignoring Mouth. She heard a struggle, and a loud noise. Randi held the phone away from her ear and grimaced.

"Randi," Mikey said, once he had gained control of the phone, "Let's end our conversation on that lovely note."

"Rub it in Mouth's face that I have a boyfriend, will ya?"

"Of course."

"See ya cous," Randi grinned.

"Bye Randi," Mikey closed, and hung up.

Randi placed the phone back in the cradle and opened the fridge.

"Randi?" Tina called, coming into the kitchen, "You don't have plans today, do you?"

"I plan on eating some breakfast," Randi said, "Or uh, lunch rather."

Tina giggled. "Well, we're supposed to eat over at the Duchamp's at five-thirty, so I want you to be ready by then, ok?"

"I forgot about that!" Randi cried, "Christ, with that tonight, Mikey and Mouth spending the weekend and everything last night, I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever get a day where I don't have to do anything!"

"Probably not," Tina said perkily. Randi groaned. Tina was always perky. Randi, on the other hand, was not a morning person, and neither was Rudy. Randi's dad got up really early to go to work, so Randi and Rudy must have gotten the 'sleepy gene' from their mother. Randi was pondering this when Tina pulled her from her thoughts. 

"Plan on refrigerating the whole neighborhood?"

Randi realized that she was still standing in front of the open fridge. "Yes," she said. "I thought it would be an act of kindness to our neighbors."

"Speaking of acts of kindness, it goes without saying that you'll be on your best behavior tonight," Tina reminded her.

"I wish it had gone without saying," Randi murmured as she closed the fridge door.

"What?"

"Of course," Randi smiled.

"Good, if you wake up Rudy, I'll make you two some lunch," Tina offered.

"Okay," Randi said, and on her way to the steps, the doorbell rang.

Randi groaned, turned on her heels, and answered the door.

"Hey," Gordie said, almost cautiously, as if he thought Randi would hit him, "How's your hand?"

"It's fine," Randi said coldly.

Gordie looked down and was silent.

Randi sighed, "Is that why you came? Because I have stuff to do," she trailed off.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was acting like a jerk and I'm....sorry," Gordie said, his eyes begging for forgiveness.

Randi's hard expression softened. "I forgive you. And I'm sorry if I overreacted a bit."

Gordie slowly started to smile, "So we're okay?"

Randi just grinned and gave Gordie a huge hug. "How can I stay mad at that baby face, Lachance?" Randi cooed, slapping Gordie's face gently.

"Let's never fight again," Gordie said.

"Ok, enough with the TV sitcom moment," Randi said, getting Gordie into a headlock, and giving him a supreme noogie, while h e vocally objected.

"Get off!" he shrilled.

"You squeal like a girl," she informed him, letting go of his head.

Gordie just glared at her, trying to smooth down his hair, which was sticking up at odd angles. "You know I hate it when you do that," he grumbled.

"The sole reason I continue to do it," Randi grinned tauntingly. 

"I'll get you, Riverton," Gordie growled, and started tickling Randi. She began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Gordie stop!" she cried, still laughing. Tears streamed down her face, and she could barely breathe. Gordie had practically tackled her to the ground, and he was leaning over her, tickling her.

"Gordie you shit nugget!" Randi cried, working up the energy to push him off of her.

"Shit nugget, that's a new one," Gordie commented.

"What can I say? I'm original," Randi giggled, wiping her eyes. She draped her arm over Gordie's neck. "Let's go to the tree house, I've got great news. Remember how I was telling you about my cousin and his friend?"


	5. Sigh Vern's confused

"Wait, explain this again," Vern asked, slightly confused. Gordie and Randi had walked to the tree house, and Chris, Teddy and Vern were already there. Randi had briefly explained that her cousin and his friend were coming, but apparently Vern needed further explanation.

Randi sighed. "I have a cousin named Mikey," she started slowly, "He has a friend named Mouth-"

"What kind of a name is Mouth?" Teddy interrupted.

"Well, his real name is Clark-"

"I can see why he'd want to go by 'Mouth'," Vern laughed.

"Anyway," Randi said loudly, annoyed that she was explaining this for Vern's benefit, but he wasn't listening, "Mikey and Mouth are going to stay the weekend, with me, at my house."

"Any particular reason?" Chris asked, shuffling cards.

Randi shrugged. "They missed me too much, and couldn't go another day without my sparkling wit and humor?" she guessed. They guys looked at her. "Okay, okay, my aunt's pulling them out of some museum volunteer gig they had to do."

"So what are these guys like?" Vern asked.

"Well, Mikey's awesome. He's adventurous and fun and super nice to everyone."

"What about Mouth?" Gordie asked. 

"Well, Mouth's um...he's funny, I'll give him that. But he's a teeny bit self-centered, and uh, kind of a perv..." Randi trailed off.

"And he's going to sleep in your house?" Teddy asked.

Randi smiled, "Relax Teddy, he's sleeping under the same roof, not in my bed," she punched him playfully on the shoulder. "But I know you're gonna love these guys. They're my best friends, besides you guys."

"Awwwwwwwwwww," the four boys crooned playfully. 

"Shut up," Randi said, covering her face.

"Are you blushing?" Teddy asked, grabbing her hands.

"Noooooo," Randi giggled.

"I didn't think you knew HOW to blush!" Gordie cried in mock amazement.

"I don't need this abuse!" Randi laughed. "I'm going home, I'll see you losers later," she smiled, as she climbed down the ladder.

"I'll walk you home," Teddy offered, climbing down after her.

Teddy caught up to Randi, and put his arm around her waist. "You're coming over later tonight, right?"

She grinned at him, "You're getting to be quite the charmer, Duchamp."

"I try," Teddy grinned. They were quiet for a moment. 

"So...Teddy, is this an ongoing thing? Are we officially a couple, or was that just the one time..." Randi trailed off, looking straight ahead.

Teddy stopped walking. "What, you don't like me?" he asked, hurt.

"No, I definitely like you. I just want to be the same page," Randi explained.

"Oh. Okay."

"Soooo," Randi said, beginning to feel awkward, "Am I your girlfriend?"

"I'd like you to be."

"I'd like me to be, too."

"Good," Teddy said, and he kissed Randi. She practically melted.

"I'll see you tonight then," she managed to say, trying not to let Teddy see her blushing.

"Right," Teddy said, walking towards his house. He turned around. "You're blushing!" he called after her in a sing-song voice.

"I am not!" Randi yelled hotly, her face reddening.

Teddy just laughed and walked away.

"Well I am now," Randi mumbled, kicking a rock.

*************************

Gordie, Chris, and Vern were still in the tree house. Chris and Vern were playing cards, and Gordie was sitting in the corner with one of his detective magazines. Gordie glanced out the window uneasily, and watched Teddy and Randi walk home for a moment, before turning back to his magazine.

"I swear Chris, if he mistreats her, I'll kick his ass," Gordie said threateningly.

Chris just nodded. 'Shit, Teddy better watch his ass,' he thought.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit short...I've been reading Firestarter! Stephen King...GENIUS!!! Anyway, I think I forgot to add that I don't own the Goonies either....but this pretty much all goes without saying... Thanks for all the nice reviews :) I love you all!


	6. I'm ascared of storms

It was 5:20, and Randi was standing in the living room of her house like a drill sergeant, n front of her family, who cowered on the couch.

"Now listen," Randi said, pacing back and forth, "You are not going to embarrass me. I don't ask a lot, but I am going to ask that we follow a few rules."

"Rules?" Rick asked.

"Rules," Randi verified. "First, no embarrassing stories of me as a kid. Second, do not hound Teddy about how he plans to support me or anything like that, Dad," Randi added for emphasis, glancing at her father.

"I never did that," Rick objected. Rudy laughed.

"Remember the time you grilled Mouth about what his plans for the future were until he was on the verge of tears?" Rudy recalled.

"It's not my fault he cries easily," Rick said in his defense.

"Dad, he was ten!" Randi cried.

"Fine, I won't say anything," Rick grumbled.

"Third, don't ask him a million questions about his life and childhood," Randi looked at Tina.

"Sorry," Tina giggled, "I'm just curious."

"And you," Randi said, stepping in front of Rudy, "Just stay awake," she pleaded.

"Will do Lieutenant," Rudy saluted.

"Thank you," Randi smiled. "Now let's go or we'll be late."

Tina, Rudy, Randi and Rick walked over to the Duchamp's.

Tina rang the doorbell, and Teddy's mom answered.

"Hello Tina," she said. She had light brown hair, and the same big brown eyes as Teddy. 

"This is Rick, his son Rudy, and his daughter, Randi," Tina introduced.

"I'm Patricia Duchamp," Teddy's mom said, shaking their hands. "I've heard a lot about you, Randi," she smiled.

"Hopefully nothing about my felony record," Randi grinned. The adults laughed politely, and Mrs. Duchamp invited them inside.

"Hey, where's the Mr-" Rick was ct off by a swift kick from Randi in the back of his leg. "Ow!" he cried, gripping his leg.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a...leg cramp," Rick glared at Randi, who seemed to be pre-occupied with studying the ceiling.

"I'll go get Theodore," Mrs. Duchamp said, walking to the steps. It took Randi a moment to realize she meant Teddy. Rick took Mrs. D's absence to immediately ask why he had been kicked. 

"Mr. Duchamp's at a mental institution," Randi hissed.

"Oh, thanks for stopping me," Rick said softly.

Just then, Mrs. Duchamp came down the steps with Teddy.

"Hey Randi, Rudy," he nodded to them. "Hello Mr. Riverton,," he said, shaking his hand. "And Miss..."

"Lewis," Tina supplied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he took her hand and kissed it.

Randi stifled her immediate instinct to laugh. Tina blushed.

"Oh Teddy, you have something on your face," Mrs. Duchamp sighed, and spit on her finger and tried to wipe it off. 

"Mom, get off!" Teddy turned red, and squirmed out of his mother's grip.

"Suave," Rudy muttered, so only Randi could hear. She gave what sounded like laughter concealed by a cough, and Rudy whacked her on the back.

"Whoo...thanks Rudy," Randi gave her brother a huge phony smile.

"Why don't the adults have coffee in the kitchen," Mrs. Duchamp suggested.

"Excellent idea," Tina said quickly, still recovering from Teddy's "manners". 

Randi and Teddy plopped on the couch, and Rudy, unsure of whether he was an 'adult' or not, finally just sat in a chair with the kids. Randi couldn't suppress her laugher any longer as she playfully slapped Teddy. "I can't believe you kissed her hand."

"What can I say, I'm French. The French kiss everybody," Teddy said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, thanks," Randi said, pretending to take offence.

"No, what I uh, meant was..."

"I'm teasing you Teddy. Christ, lighten up," Randi rolled her eyes. "You still awake?" she asked Rudy.

"Barely," he replied.

Teddy laughed. "Yeah, visitors to the Duchamp home often feel that way...yet my mom keeps inviting them," he stroked his chin, as though pondering it.

"You are such a freak," Randi laughed, and Teddy joined in, with his squeaky high-pitched laugh.

"Kids," Mrs. Duchamp called, "Dinner's ready."

They sat down to the table. "This looks really good Mrs. Duchamp," Randi smiled sweetly.

"Why thank you," Mrs. Duchamp said. Teddy grinned at Randi. 

'Good job,' he mouthed to her. She batted her eyelashes, and Teddy snorted, causing Randi cover her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing.

"So, Teddy," Rick said, while Randi inwardly groaned, "What do you want to be when you grow up?"  
Teddy swallowed, "I plan on joining the service as soon as I come of age, sir."

"The Army, eh," Rick said approvingly. "That's a position of honor."

"One I hope to fulfill," Teddy said. Randi smiled to herself. Teddy was totally scoring bonus points with her dad. Though her father wasn't really a tough guy, (he was an English teacher for Christ's sake), he had great respect for the men who served our country. 

"What do you want to be?" Mrs. Duchamp asked Randi.

"I hope to be a writer."

"What sort of things do you write?"

"She writes poetry, Mom," Teddy smiled at Randi. Randi smiled back, but was slightly irked. It pissed her off a bit when people finished her sentences. Unless it was Mikey...he's the only person that knew her well enough to do that.

After listening to Tina carry the conversation for about an hour, Randi and Teddy excused themselves and went outside.

"Tina talks too much," Randi apologized, as they walked around.

"It's okay. It was less any of us had to..." Teddy said quietly.

"I could tell my dad was very impressed," Randi imitated Teddy, "One I plan to fulfill sir," she saluted. Teddy hit her playfully.

"Well, I think my mom likes you," Teddy said.

"Good," Randi took Teddy's hand.

Randi felt some water on her head. She looked up and saw a bolt of lightning. 

"Oooh thunderstorm!" she cried happily, as the rain started coming down.

"Quick, the tree house is closer," Teddy's voice rose. He grabbed her hand and ran.

"Slow down!" Randi called, but he scrambled up the ladder. She went up after him slowly, and when she got up, she saw Teddy huddled in the corner, his head in his hands.

"You okay?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm fine!" Teddy snapped.

"Teddy..." Randi asked gently, "Are you afraid of storms?"

"No!" Teddy insisted. There was a clap of thunder, and he jumped. "Oh God," he mumbled.

Randi's eyes widened. He was seriously sacred shit-less.

"What's going to happen when you're at war, stuck somewhere in a foxhole and it starts thundering?" she asked sternly.

"I don't know, that's later...I don't want to think about that right now," Teddy whined.

Randi sighed, and crawled over to him. "Hey," she whispered, "Hey," she pulled his hands away form his face. "I'm here, okay?" Teddy swallowed and nodded. She brushed a lock of hair away from his face. "It's okay," she whispered, and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently pulled her into his lap. They continued to kiss, until a crash of thunder startled Teddy.

"Jesus!" he cried, hitting the back of his head against the wall of the tree house. Randi laughed, and kissed the base of his neck. Teddy put his hand on her waist, and slowly began to move it upward. Randi was practically in a daze, but managed to let out a small laugh.

"Teddy...I really don't want to have to slap you."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, moving his hand back down to her waist. Randi gently pulled back, slipped off his lap, and sat next to him, with her back against the wall. A thousand thoughts were running through her mind. Was she wrong to stop him? Was it to early to go that far? Was she leading him on without even thinking about it? She didn't know any of the answers to those questions, unfortunately. She wasn't good with that kind of thing. She'd have to ask Gordie. Not that he was much better, but two heads are better than one. Gordie...she wondered what he'd say...

"What are you thinking about?" Teddy asked, derailing her train of thought. 

"Gordie," she said simply. "What are you thinking about?"

"You," Teddy said, putting his hand on the side of her face. She turned away form him. She felt almost guilty somehow, like she shouldn't be thinking about Gordie if she was with Teddy. She bit her lip uneasily.

"We should probably go back," she said, looking out at the rain.

"It's still raining," Teddy objected.

"It's not raining as hard as it was," Randi pointed out.

Teddy looked out the window, "Okay," he agreed reluctantly, and they both climbed down.

"Get ready to run," Randi said, holding Teddy's hand tightly. They took off, and ran as fast as they could back to Teddy's house. 

They stood on his porch for a moment, trying to dry off.

"Hey, What happened to your hand?" Teddy asked, turning her palm upwards. 

"I cut it," Randi said quickly.

"How?"

Randi paused, "I was uh, just cutting bark, and my hand slipped..."

"Are you okay?" Teddy kissed her hand.

"I am now," she smiled. She ran a hand through her damp hair. "Ugh, I probably look like a wet rat."

"You look pretty," Teddy assured her.

"Whatever you say," Randi rolled her eyes. Teddy kissed her, and the front door opened.

"Ahem," Mr. Riverton said. Teddy and Randi pulled apart, and looked at Rick with sheepish grins. Rudy, Tina, Mrs. Duchamp, and Mr. Riverton were standing in the doorway. Rudy was looking at the floor, trying not to laugh, Tina was wearing a light-hearted smirk, and Mrs. Duchamp looked a bit taken-back. 

"You ready to go, Randi?" Rick asked.

"I think so," she said, "Thank you, Mrs. Duchamp, for the food, for the hospitality, and for giving birth to Teddy," she put her hand on his shoulder, "a fine young gentleman." Randi grinned broadly. She never let anyone know when she was embarrassed if she could help it. "I'll see you later," she gave Teddy the 'wink-and-the-gun'. Teddy was staring at her like she was crazy.

"Well, goodnight," Randi flashed them a huge fake smile. She started walking, her hands in her pockets, whistling happily. Rudy caught up with her.

"That," he said, putting his arm around her, "Was the funniest thing I've seen in awhile."

"That, my friend, is life at it's best," Randi grinned.

"You've got mom's optimism and sense of humor," Rudy chuckled. 

Randi glanced up at her brother in awe. "You remember her?" she asked, her throat thick.

"A little. She was so funny, and cheerful. She never let anyone bring her down. She never let anyone get the best of her. Just like you, Rans."

"Thanks Rudy," Randi smiled, "Thanks."

*****************************


	7. Nightmares

"...can't believe you...in front of...disrespectful...SELF respect...too young..."

Randi sat on the couch in her living room, still wet, with a small smirk on her face, as her father towered over her, scolding her. It was a bit intimidating, as her father was so tall, but he was really thin. Rudy and her father both were tall, thin, and pale, with dark hair. Randi's mind was wandering, and she was only picking up on parts of Mr. Riverton's ramblings.

"...sarcasm will get you nowhere...embarrassed us...shouldn't be THAT involved..."

Randi's eyes gazed around the room.

"Do you understand, young lady?" Mr. Riverton demanded.

"Yes dad, I'm sorry," Randi said meekly.

"Go to your room, and stay there until it's time for you to go to bed," he glanced at his watch, "That's pretty soon anyway." Randi obeyed, and trotted up the steps to her room. She sat on her bed, feeling bored, and aching to talk to Gordie. After about a half hour or so, she walked out of her room, and knocked on Rudy's door. 

"What do you want?" Rudy asked, looking up form his drawings.

Randi's eyes glinted devilishly. "Cover for me," she said, as more of a statement than a request. 

"Rans, you're already in trouble-"

"Bye!" Randi blew him a kiss and walked out. Rudy followed her into her room.

"Just promise me you won't do anything immoral."

"I promise," Randi grabbed a raincoat from her closet.

"I can't cover for you like this all the time," Rudy reminded her.

"I know, soon I'll have to wait until it's really late."

Rudy rolled his eyes, "Not exactly what I meant..."

"Thanks," Randi said, and climbed out her window. Rudy closed the window, then sat down on her bed.

"That girl is a disaster waiting to happen," he sighed.

***********************************

For the second night in a row, Randi found herself outside Gordie's window. She got herself up like before, and tried to open his window. It wouldn't budge. Randi groaned and pulled out her pocket knife. This time, she was careful not to cut her hand as she used it to pry Gordie's window open. She took off her raincoat, and hung it out the window, so as not to get Gordie's floor all wet. She looked over, and saw that Gordie was sleeping. She smiled, he looked so young and innocent when he was sleeping. She sat down on his bed.

"Gordie," she whispered. When he didn't respond, she poked him. He wretched around. 

"...don't die..." he mumbled.

Randi stared at him, he was having a nightmare.

"Gordie," she said, gently prodding him.

"Don't die...Randi....please..." he tossed.

"Gordie, wake up," she shook him.

"Wha?" he lurched awake, sweating. "Randi?" He touched her arm to make sure she was really there. "Are you in my room again?"

"Yep."

"Is this going to be a nightly event?"

"Possibly. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare," Gordie wiped his forehead, "You know, those real vivid ones. It was awful."

"I hate those," Randi nodded. "But uh, do you remember any details? See, you told me not to die."

"Did I?" Gordie asked. Randi nodded again. "See, in my nightmare, someone was chasing us, and we were both running like mad. But he kept gaining on us, he was bigger and faster than we were. And before I could stop it, he grabbed you. And I looked back, and he...he was...hurting you...in the ...um..." Gordie paused uncomfortably.

"He was raping me?" Randi asked, shocked.

Gordie nodded, thankful he didn't have to bring himself to say it. "I couldn't stop him. I tired to run to you, but it was like, the harder I ran, the further you were. But when I finally got to you, he had already stabbed you...and you were bleeding...and I couldn't save you," Gordie finished. He wiped his forehead again.

"Oh Gordie," Randi said, wrapping him in a huge hug, "It's okay man, it was just a dream."

"I know," Gordie pulled back, "It's not a big deal or anything."

"I wonder what Freud would have to say on the subject," Randi smiled.

"Probably something about how demented and deranged I am. So, what's up?"

"I was just thinking about you Gordie, is that a crime?"

"Only in Missouri."

"Good," Randi giggled, "I've avoided the cold hard hands of justice for another day."

"But seriously," Gordie smacked her with his pillow.

"Seriously? I like spending time with you."

"Especially nighttime apparently."

Randi laughed. "Oh yes. It's easier on my brain, I can be myself around you."

"You're yourself around everyone," Gordie said, "It's not like you to try and be someone else for other people."

Randi made a face. "You know what I mean. Around Teddy, I have to think too much. I always have to think about what I'm gonna say, or how I'm gonna react, or what I'm gonna allow myself to do-"

"Whoa!" Gordie interrupted.

"Shhh!"

"Whoa," Gordie repeated, much quieter. "Um, speaking about that.."

"That is none of your business Gordon Lachance," Randi poked him.

"Oh, come on, you can tell me, your BEST friend, confidant. Pleeeeeeeease?" Gordie puffed out his lower lip, looking extremely pathetically sad. 

"No, not the puppy dog face, I hate it when you do that!" Randi whined.

"The sole reason I continue to do it," Gordie mocked Randi from earlier.

"Fine, fine fine. If I can't tell you, who could I tell?"

"The Pope?"

"Yes Gordie," Randi rolled her eyes, "I'll tell the Pope. But you first," Randi settled into a more comfortable position or Gordie's bed. "Okay, see, we were at his house, then we went for a walk and it started raining. So, we went in the tree house, and uh, talked about stuff," Randi glided over the part about Teddy being scared of storms. She figured that Teddy wouldn't want the guys to know. "And then, we uh, started kissing, and it was all...special and what not."

Gordie rolled his eyes at her description. "I thought you were a writer," he scoffed. 

She put her hands on her hips. "Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Not if you suck at telling it."

"Fine," Randi got up, "I'll just leave-"

"Wait," Gordie tugged on her shirt. "Okay, I won't comment. Finish the story."

Randi sat back down. "Thank you. And I am a good writer...I'm just not a good story teller, okay?"

"Are you gonna tell the story?"

"I like torturing you," Randi grinned.

"It's not torturing me," Gordie objected haughtily.

"Sure it's not," Randi rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we're kissing, and he's like, got his hands on my waist, and he starts moving them up to my uh...um..." she paused, not knowing exactly what to say. She settled on a few vague gestures. 

"I get it!" Gordie said, hitting her with his pillow again. "But what did you do?"

"I told him that I didn't want to slap him," Randi giggled.

Gordie put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing too loudly. "Good going. What did Teddy do about that?"

"He did what any self-respecting guy would do-"

"Opened the car door for you?"

Randi gave him a confused look. "You. make. no. sense," she said slowly.

Gordie just shrugged. "That's a matter of opinion. So what did Teddy say?"

"He said that he was sorry, and we went home."

"That's it?"

Randi hesitated. She wondered if she should tell him that she was thinking of him. "Yep, that's it."

'Good,' Gordie thought. He didn't really like the idea of them...doing...things...like that.

"Aren't your cousins coming over tomorrow?" he blurted out.

"Cousin," Randi corrected, "Mouth and I are not related, thank God."

"You talk about this kid like you hate him," Gordie observed.

"I don't hate him, he's a close friend. Goonies stick together."

"Goonies...right," Gordie snapped his fingers, "Because you lived in the Goon docks."

"Yeah," Randi said, happily surprised that he remembered that. "I can't believe you remember half the crap I babbled about at camp."

"I'm a good listener," Gordie proclaimed proudly. He paused with a look of mock annoyance. "I'm waiting for a pat on the head," he explained.

"Ooh right," Randi patted him on the head. "Good Gordie, good boy, good friend," she scratched his head like a dog. "I have to go before anyone realizes that I'm gone. Sit..." she commanded Gordie, "Stay..." she slowly backed towards the window.

"Woof!" Gordie called as Randi climbed out his window.


	8. Goonies!

"Randi are you cleaning your room?" Tina yelled.

"Yes!" Randi yelled back. She was cleaning her room because Mikey and Mouth were coming over today, and Mikey was sleeping in her room. Mouth was sleeping in Rudy's room. "Mi-key's-com-ing-ooo-ver, Mi-key's com-ing-oooo-ver," she sang in a conga-like tune. She paused thoughtfully. "I-am-so-pa-theeee-tic!" she cracked up.

"Hey kiddo...having fun cleaning?" Rudy asked, leaning on her doorframe.

"Of course," Randi flashed a fake smile. "I freaking hate cleaning. What about you?" Randi brandished a feather duster in an accusatory tone, "You room is a disaster area. Did you clean it?"

"Yeah, it's almost done."

"I just have to vacuum, what do you have left to do?"

"Just, ya know..._cleaning_," Rudy stressed, as though Randi didn't know what the word 'cleaning' meant.

Randi rolled her eyes, and walked into Rudy's room. Her jaw dropped. His room looked no different than usual, he still had crap everywhere. 

"You asshole!" Randi smacked Rudy with the feather duster. "You procrastinated just so I'd help you!"

"Of course not," Rudy grinned.

"You are so evil. It is going to take a long time to make this room livable," Randi said, pushing up her sleeves, "Let's get rolling."

*******************************************

"Mouth, are you ready?" Mikey asked. Mikey Walsh was in his room adding last minute stuff to his suitcase. Mouth was supposed to be bringing his stuff over, but he wasn't responding. Mikey ran down the steps and to the porch. "Mouth?" he called again.

"What Mikey? Cool your jets man, my stuff's right here," Mouth said, walking up the drive with his suitcase. "I bet you thought I wasn't packed yet," he scoffed; bring his stuff in Mikey's living room. He sat on his suitcase, "Everyone thinks I'm so irresponsible."

"That's because most of the time you are," Mikey said, going over to feed his fish.

"Where are Brand and your mom?"

"They're at the store. Brand's helping mom, since Rosalita quit," Mikey glared at Mouth.

"What? You say that like _I_ had something to do with it!"

"You did! You tormented her!"

"She couldn't take a joke," Mouth grumbled.

"I'm just surprised she stayed as long as she did," Mikey sighed.

"Adios my sweet senorita," Mouth grinned.

"Guys, Guys!" a voice called from outside.

Mikey and Mouth looked at each other. "Chunk," they said in unison.

"Let me in, I wanna say 'bye to you guys!!" Chunk cried excitedly. 

Mouth grinned devilishly. "Truffle Shuffle!" he yelled to Chunk.

"No, come on! Mikey???" Chunk shouted desperately, hoping that he'd stop Mouth. And he did. Mikey came to the door and started the mechanism that opened the gate.

"You're no fun," Mouth pouted.

"We don't have a lot of time. We have to go soon, and you still have to say goodbye to Stef, right?"

"Right," Mouth grumbled.

"And frankly, I don't want to see it."

Chunk was eagerly watching the mechanism, until the door swung open. "Thanks for letting me in guys!" he ran up to the house. "It's really cool that you guys are going to see Randi. She's so cool. Tell her I said 'hi', will ya?"

"Sure Chunk," Mikey said.

"You remember the time when she-"

"Yes," Mouth cut him off. "It was really funny, and great and stuff. We have to run to Stef's and back before Mikey's mom gets home," Mouth ushered Chunk out the door.

"Oh yeah, I understand, trying to get some 'quality' time with Stef before you leave, eh?" Chunk wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

"Not like you know what that is," Mouth said, grabbing his bike.

"See you Sunday Chunk," Mikey said, walking past Chunk.

Mikey and Mouth started to ride off.

"Yeah, see you guys!" Chunk yelled after them.

When they got to Stef's house, they found Stef and Andi sitting outside. 

"Hey Stef," Mouth smiled, and Stef walked over and kissed him. Mikey rolled his eyes. Stef was 17, and Mouth was 15. He didn't understand Stef's attraction to Mouth.

"I'm gonna be gone the whole weekend," Mouth said, his hand on her shoulder.

"Eh, it's not like I'm going to miss you or anything," Stef grinned. He kissed her again. Mikey walked over to Andi. 

"Hey," he said sitting down next to her.

"I know how you feel," Andi whispered, "They just can't stay off of each other." Mikey laughed.

"Well, Mouth and I are gonna be gone for two whole days," Mikey said sarcastically. 

"You're staying with Randi, right?" Andi asked. Mikey nodded. "It was sad to see a fellow Goonie move away."

"Yeah, but she's a Goonie by blood," Mikey explained. "That's an unbreakable bond."

"Well, have fun," Andi gave Mikey a quick hug. "Um, I think if you don't separate those two now, you'll never leave," she laughed.

"Come on Mouth," Mikey said, getting up. Mouth and Stef pulled apart. 

"I'll see you Sunday," Mouth said.

"Bye Stef, Bye Andi!"

"See you guys later!"

"Let's go man, my mom's probably already home," Mikey urged Mouth. They got on their bikes and rode quickly to Mikey's house. They found Brand and Mrs. Walsh waiting on the porch.

"It's about time you showed up!" Mrs. Walsh said. "I, I was starting to get worried!"

"Hey Brand," Mouth taunted, "Did your mom let you drive the station wagon? You'll look mighty fine in that set of wheels."

"Shut up Mouth!" Brand yelled.

"You're just silencing the truth," Mouth sang quietly.

"Are you ready to go Mom?" Mikey asked.

"Actually it's Brand who will be driving you," she said absent-mindedly, as she rifled through her purse.

"I seem to have dislocated my keys," Mrs. Walsh mumbled.

"Uh, you mean lost?" Brand laughed, "I think they're in the kitchen."

"Thanks Mikey, dear," Mrs. Walsh said, going inside.

"I'm BRAND, Ma," he called after her.

Mouth snickered.

"Just load your crap in the car Mouth," Brand sighed.

"Are you sure you're up to a long trip, Brand?" Mikey asked cautiously. "I mean, you just got your license a month ago."

"Of course I am," Brand said simply, "Now load your crap," he insisted.

"I found them!" Mrs. Walsh smiled, walking out of the house, dangling her keys. She handed them to Brand. "Drive carefully," she instructed. He nodded. "Mikey, don't forget to use your inhaler, and take your medicine. I already talked to Tina about that. Always wear your jacket if you go out in the rain, you don't want to catch a cold-"

"I'll be fine Mom," Mikey said, hugging her goodbye.

"Bye Mrs. Walsh," Mouth called, getting into the car.

"Goodbye Clark."

"Bye Mom!" Mikey waved.

The car started to pull away.

"Stay out of trouble, Brand!" Mrs. Walsh yelled.

"I'm MIKEY, Mom!" he yelled out the window as they drove off.

"Ok, listen," Brand said. "I'm losing precious hours with Andi to drive your sorry asses down to Castle Rock. Mouth, I'm not gonna put up with any of your shit."

"Aye, Aye, Captain!" Mouth saluted.

"Shut up Mouth!" Brand yelled.

"Don't piss him off," Mikey whispered. "Brand gets cranky on road trips."

*********************************************

"Ok, so...it sorta looks clean," Randi said, stepping back to admire the benefits of the back breaking labor she put into cleaning Rudy's room. It was still messy, but at least most of the stuff was off the floor. "I have to go take a shower before the germs of your disgusting room infect my skin," she informed Rudy.

"Thanks Rans," he smiled, patting her on the head. She grabbed his hand.

"If you mess it up, " she began sweetly, "I'll kill you." She smiled and walked into the bathroom.

About an hour later, Randi was hanging upside down over the railing of her porch, waiting for Mikey and Mouth to arrive. She pulled herself up slowly, and started doing curl-ups, while still hanging over the railing. She was up to 42 when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You're going to crack your head open!"

"Mikey!!!" she cried, flipping over the railing. She scooped him into a huge hug.

"Okay, give him room to breathe, or he'll have to break out the inhaler," another voice joked.

Randi grinned and let go of Mikey. She was even happy to see Mouth, and she pulled him into her arms. 

"Yeah, well, I missed you too, Randi," Mouth said.

"All right, grab your crap guys, I have to go," Brand called.

"Brand!" Randi greeted. She leaned in the car window and hugged him. "Rudy and Tina went to the store, but I promised Rudy I'd bust on you for getting you license at 18."

"Tell him he can bite me," Brand said with a smiled.

"Will do," Randi said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys Sunday," Brand said, and he drove off.

Randi picked up Mikey and Mouth's suitcases and carried them inside.

"I am so glad you're here!" she grinned. "Mikey, you're gonna sleep in my room, and Mouth, you'll be in Rudy's room."

"Awesome," Mikey grinned.

"Come on, let's go. I want you to meet my friends," Randi said excitedly. "They have a tree house in the field a couple of streets over."

"Oh, so we get to meet this boyfriend of yours?" Mikey poked Randi, grinning.

"His name is Teddy," Randi verified.

"That's a pretty dumb name," Mouth said.

Randi looked at him like he was stupid. "Your name is _Clark_! And you go by _Mouth_!"

"Yeah, that's 'cause I'm cool," Mouth explained patiently. 

"Whatever," Randi said. She turned to Mikey, "You'll love them."

They walked outside.

"Mikey, up?" Randi asked innocently.

"Sure," Mikey said, and Randi climbed on his back.

"Goonies, ho!" she called.

"Andi? Where?" Mouth joked.

"Hey!" Mikey objected, trying to kick Mouth with Randi still on his back.

"Let's go," Randi cried. She kicked Mikey in the sides. "Hi ho Mikey!"

"You are so weird," Mouth commented.

"It runs in the family," Randi laughed. They walked over to the tree house. Randi knocked on the door.

"That's not the secret knock!" a voice called.

Randi looked confused for a moment. She shook her head. "There IS no secret knock you fence-sitters!" she yelled.

"I think she's right," a voice said.

"She's right about us being fence-sitters?" another asked.

"Just you Vern, just you."

"Should we let her sorry ass up?" someone else said.

"Gordon Michael Lachance!" Randi yelled.

"Your middle name is Michael?" someone laughed.

"At least it's not Teddy," Gordie shot back.

"Let her up you guys!" Chris said. They opened the door and Randi, Mikey, and Mouth climbed up.

"Guys, this is my cousin Mikey, and his friend Mouth," she introduced. "This is Vern, Chris, Gordie, and Teddy."

"So _you're_ Teddy," Mouth said, just as Teddy said, "So _you're_ Mouth." They somewhat sized each other up.

"Holy shit!" Mikey said, poking Randi.

"Jesus, Mikey, you're right!" Randi said.

"Wait, what's he right about?" Gordie asked, confused.

"Teddy looks exactly like Mouth!" Randi exclaimed.

"No way!" they both said at the same time.

"Yes way! Look!" Randi got up. She took off Teddy's glasses and put them on Mouth's face. 

"Christ, are you blind?" Mouth asked, taking them off and rubbing his eyes.

"Shit, that's creepy," Chris said.

"Yeah, that's weird," Vern added.

"I don't see it," Teddy mumbled, taking his glasses back, and pulling Randi into his lap, almost protectively. He kissed her neck, and she blushed.

"Quit it," she mumbled, leaning forward.

"Soooooooo," Gordie said, trying to ease the obvious tension filling the room, "You two have known Randi her whole life, huh?"

"Pretty much. Randi and I were unseperable, until she moved," Mikey said.

"Isn't that what I said?" Mikey asked.

"Uh, yeah," Gordie mumbled. Randi covered her smile behind her hand. "So, do you have any stories about her when she was a kid?"

"Last time I checked, I still AM a kid," Randi laughed.

"You know what I mean," Gordie said.

"Oh, you want dirt on Randi," Mouth said with a grin. "Then I've got a great story. Ok, this one time, all the Goonies-"

"Goonies?" Vern interrupted.

"That's the name of our friends, because they live in the Goon docks," Randi explained.

"Anyway," Mouth continued, "Chunk dared-"

"Chunk?" Vern asked. "What is he fat or something?"

"Yeah," Mouth said, slightly annoyed.

"Hey, like my cousin, you know! With the thyroid gland-"

"Shut up Vern!" Chris cried. "Keep going," he motioned to Mouth.

"Thanks. Anyway, we were all hanging out down at the school parking lot, around eleven on a...Friday, I think. Chunk dared Randi to strip to her underwear, sneak into the school, and run down the hallway."

"And I never pass up a dare," Randi grinned mischievously.

"So you did it?" Teddy asked in awe.

"Of course, after all, no one was in there," Randi paused. "Well, I assumed no one was in there."

"Oh Lord," Gordie laughed.

"So, she's running down the hall, and she smacks into the principal," Mouth continued. Everyone started laughing. "So there she is, face to face with Mr. King,"

"Who is a very creepy man," Randi added.

"In her underwear. And us being the good friends we are," Mikey said, "We ran."

"And I took her clothes with me," Mouth grinned.

"No way!" Vern said in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, it's true," Randi verified. "So Mr. King and I walked back to my house, down Main Street, with me still in my underwear. Thank God the only people out that late were high school seniors," she said sarcastically. "Eventually, Mr. King had enough sense to give me his coat, but it was too late. The humiliation has scarred me for life."

"And that's the end," Mouth said.

"Wait, Mouth," Randi said, "You're leaving out my favorite part! The next day, when I found out that he took my clothes, I gave him that adorable little scar under his eyebrow."

"That's a great story," Vern laughed.

"So, all I have to do is dare you to take your clothes off?" Teddy asked innocently.

Randi shrugged. "I haven't passed up a dare yet."

"But that would make you the world's biggest slime ball Teddy," Gordie said, trying to mask his anger as much as he could. Teddy could be a real ass sometimes.

"Jesus H. Christ Lachance," Teddy said, "I'm just kidding."

Gordie just nodded. 

"Well, we better get back, Tina and Uncle Rick don't even know we're here," Mikey said.

"Oh yeah," Randi realized, "We weren't home when they got back from the store. Dad'll tan my hide."

"See you guys," Teddy gave Randi a quick kiss.

"Bye guys," Randi waved. She locked eyes with Gordie for a brief second, and nodded her head slightly. Gordie smiled, to show that he understood.

"It was great meeting you Mikey, Mouth," he said.

They called out their goodbyes and Mouth, Mikey, and Randi walked back to her house. 

"So?" Randi asked, almost nervous.

"So....da!" Mouth grinned.

Randi rolled her eyes. "I mean, what did you think of them?"

"Teddy seems like a bit of an ass, no offence. Vern seems annoying, but Chris and Gordie seem pretty cool," Mouth rattled off his first opinions.

"Teddy's sweet," Randi protested, "And Vern's really nice."

"Hey, you asked what I thought, and I told you," Mouth said, putting his hands in the air defensively.

Randi gave Mouth the finger, then turned to Mikey. "Mikey?"

They looked at each other for a moment.

"They seem cool," Mikey said. But Randi saw that in his eyes that he was holding back something. She figured she'd get it out of him later.

"Come on guys," she said draping her arms over the both of them, "Let's go home."


	9. Truth or Dare and some insight into the ...

After they ate dinner and all watched TV together, Tina and Rick informed the kids that they had to go to sleep.

Mouth went up to Rudy's room, and fell asleep on a clean patch of floor.

Mikey and Randi went into her room. They both climbed in her bed. 

"Man, I feel like I'm seven again," Mikey whispered.

"Me too," Randi grinned. She propped herself up on one elbow and turned to Mikey. "Do you remember when we all used to camp out in your backyard? Me, you, Mikey, Data and Chunk? 

"I was just thinking about that," Mikey smiled. "And you used to tell us horror stories and scare the pants off of Chunk." 

"Everything scares the pants off of Chunk," Randi laughed. "It was so much fun. I miss you guys."

"Don't worry, you'll always have us Goonies. And you have a great group of friends here, too," Mikey reassured her.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Especially Gordie."

"Yeah, he's a sweetie," Randi said.

"And he likes you," Mikey added.

"What?" Randi cried, sitting up on her elbows. "Gordie does not like me! Why does everyone think he does?"

"Because that kid has the worst poker face in the world! You can see every emotion he feels right on his face! It couldn't be more blatantly obvious if he wrote it on his forehead in Magic Marker!" Mikey explained exasperatedly.

"He does suck at poker," Randi said thoughtfully.

"See? And don't think that I didn't notice that little seductive look you two shared on our way out."

"That," Randi objected, "Was not a seductive look. I was giving him a heads up that I plan to climb through his window tonight, just like I have this past week."

Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"Ew, that does sound seductive," she realized. "But that doesn't mean anything, you know that! I used to come into your and Mouth's room all the time back in Astoria."

"I know. All I'm saying is, are you sure you're dating the right guy?"

"Yes, I like Teddy and he likes me too," Randi said getting up. "Besides," she walked into her closet to put jeans on, "If Gordie liked me, he should have done something about it 3 years ago," she snapped, "I've got an appointment to keep," she said, climbing out her window.

"Well, somebody's a bit touchy," Mikey mumbled after she left.

*****************************************

Gordie was lying in his bed, still awake. He didn't want to fall asleep before Randi got there. He was staring up at the ceiling when he heard the window creak. He jumped, even though he was expecting it. He sat up, and watched as Randi struggled, pulling her self up in the window. 

"You wanna give me a hand here Lachance?" she growled.

Gordie got up, grabbed her hand, and helped her through. Randi glared at the window and flipped it off. Gordie watched this, amused.

"Particular reason you're festering hostility towards my window?"

"Bastard wouldn't open right away. He was being all difficult," she explained patiently.

"That's rude of you to assume my window is a male. Laine is very offended."

"You named your window?" Randi asked in disbelief.

"My bed's name is Roger," Gordie said simply. 

"Right," Randi flopped down on Gordie's bed. "Sorry Rog," she added in afterthought.

"So what's wrong?" Gordie asked, sitting next to her.

"Why do you assume something's wrong?"

Gordie smiled. "I can see it in your eyes."

Randi sighed, "I had a disagreement with Mikey. He got me all riled."

"What was it about?"

"Nothing," Randi said immediately. "Nothing important."

"So you don't wanna talk about it?" Gordie asked gently. He knew something was really bothering her, but he couldn't force it out of her if she didn't want to talk about it.

"I'd rather not," Randi said with a huge false grin.

"You're rather irritable," Gordie commented, "Why is this bothering you more than usual?"

"Because I'm afraid he might be right," Randi mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Because I'm on the rag okay?" Randi snapped. She groaned inwardly, lying to Gordie wasn't going to make anything better. Gordie's eyes grew about 10 sizes bigger. 

"That's waaayy more than I ever needed to know!" he cried, "That is so disgusting!"

"Yeah, well it's not all sunshine and kittens for me either," Randi said. "It's painful...and annoying...and causes me to be all bitch-like."

"Well, I'm sorry. And I hope you get better."

"Thanks."

"Uh...no offense, but can you kindly get off my bed?"

"Sure," Randi laughed, getting up. "I should probably go anyway."

"Okay," Gordie said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Right. Bye!" Randi whispered, and climbed out his window. Gordie closed it after her, went over to his bed, and carefully inspected the sheets before getting in.

**********************************

On Saturday afternoon, Gordie, Chris, Teddy, Vern, Randi, Mouth and Mikey were all sitting in the tree house.

"You guys wanna play poker?" Vern asked.

"That's boring," Gordie whined.

"That's just because you suck at it!" Randi laughed.

"Let's make it interesting then," Teddy said. "Let's play strip poker!"

"We've only got one girl!" Mikey objected, "And she's my cousin!"

"So?" Teddy shrugged.

"You're just saying that because she's your girlfriend!" Chris laughed.

"Besides, you'd be quite disappointed Teddy, I rock at poker," Randi declared.

"You'll suggest anything to get her clothes off," Gordie shook his head.

Teddy shrugged and grinned. "Can you blame me?" Randi swatted him playfully.

"What about Truth or Dare?" Mikey suggested. 

Teddy wiggled his eyebrows. "Great idea!"

"Jesus guys, I love this game," Vern told the group.

"Ok then Vern, you first. Truth or Dare?" Chris asked.

"Uh, truth."

"What a pussy," Teddy mumbled. Chris shot him a reprimanding look.

"Um...truth...let me see...uh...How many girls have you kissed?" Chris asked, for lack of a better question.

Vern turned red and mumbled something.

"What was that Vern-o?" Teddy asked, a slow grin coming to his face.

"I said 'none'," Vern muttered. Teddy started cracking up, that crazy-ass-hee-haw-laugh, and Randi smacked him.

"Don't worry about it Vern," Randi assured him, "In about a month, you'll be meeting tons of new girls. Besides, now you don't have to worry that your first kiss was wasted on someone you didn't love," Randi said, her eyes darting quickly towards Mouth. As discreetly as she did it, the whole room picked up on it.

"Oh, now what was that about?" Chris asked.

"Nothing. Vern, your turn," Randi said. Teddy whispered something to Vern.

"Randi, Truth or Dare?" Vern grinned.

"Dare."

Vern's smile faded for a second. Teddy whispered something else, and Vern's grin reappeared.

"I dare you...to tell us what that was about!"

Randi frowned. "That's not a dare, that's a truth!"

Gordie grinned, "What happened to 'I never passed up a Dare yet!'?" he mocked her.

Randi sucked in her breath. "You guys blow," she breathed. "Okay, okay. It's not even a great story..."

"Just spit it out, Riverton," Teddy said.

Randi sighed. "Mikey, Mouth, and I have been the best of friends since we were very little. Our parents are good friends, and sisters in me and Mikey's case. Anyway, they thought it'd be all adorable and what not, if we were 'together'," she made air quotes with her fingers.

"As together as you can be when you're five," Mouth muttered.

"Right. Anyway, they pretty much planned on us getting married," Randi said.

"Married?" Teddy screeched.

"Yeah, a bit early courtship, don't ya think?" Mouth said.

"Wasn't courtship in the middle ages?" Chris asked.

"Yes, it's ridiculous. Mouth and I started spending a lot of our time together. And when I was eleven, Mouth was my first kiss. And as much as I care about him as a friend," she punched him on the shoulder, "I wish my first kiss would have been with someone that I really loved," Randi finished.

"Well, what stopped you two from staying together?" Gordie asked.

"God damn, that's another story. You people only get one freaking question," Randi groaned.

"Why don't we take a break," Chris suggested, sensing that Randi was going to get upset.

"Good idea," Randi said, and climbed down from the tree house. Teddy rolled his eyes then climbed down after her.

"Hey!" he called, trotting up to her. He put his arm around her waist. "You okay?"

"Yes," Randi said. "It's just...I miss my mom, Teddy. She wanted me to be with Mouth, she wanted me to be in the army..."

"...And you feel like you're not honoring her wishes," Teddy finished. 

"No," Randi said. People finishing her sentences was a serious pet peeve of hers. "I have something to tell you. My mother didn't die. She left my father and my family on my first birthday."

"Yeouch," Teddy said sympathetically. "But why did you tell me she died?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "Sometimes it's just easier to think of it that way. Like she was taken instead of her not wanting me anymore." Her eyes started to water. She laughed weakly. "Damn, for someone who hates crying, I sure do it a lot."

"Randi, I can't imagine anyone not wanting you," Teddy said. He leaned in to kiss her, but Randi pulled back.

"I really don't want to be kissed right now," she sniffed. Teddy looked a bit pissed, but he nodded and walked back to the tree house.

Randi sat on the curb, "I didn't say I wanted to be left alone..." she trailed off.

Teddy walked into the tree house, in the midst of the most amazing story.

"...this huge hip comes into view, right? And it's just sooo incredible!"

"Amazing," Mouth threw in.

"Majestic," Mikey grinned. 

"Hold on guys," Gordie said. "Teddy, what's up with Randi?"

Teddy shrugged. If he knew one thing about Randi, it was that she didn't want to play the victim any more than she had to. 

"Okay, so we swim over to the ship..."


	10. Mistaken Identity

"And so we turned and we saw it...just floating out to sea..."

"One-Eyed Willie's ship?" Vern asked incredulously.

"Yep," Mouth said, "Just sailing..."

"It was so beautiful. And we watched it sail off, and then went home...to the homes that we helped save," Mikey finished. 

"And no one ever found Willie's ship," Mouth added.

"Great story!" Vern cried.

"It rivals yours!" Teddy said to Gordie.

"I've heard that story a billion times, from each Goonie, and I still never get tired of it," Randi grinned. She had come back to the tree house after awhile. 

"Shame you were at caaammmpp," Mouth taunted.

Randi smiled at Gordie. "If I hadn't gone to camp, I wouldn't have met Gordie, and we wouldn't be here right now. And I wouldn't have such good friends," she said.

"Awwwwwww," everyone chorused, reaching over to hit her playfully.

"Quit it," she laughed, fending off the barrage of hands. "Well guys," Randi said to Mouth and Mikey, "It's your last night in Castle Rock. What doooooo you want to do?" she asked as if she were a game show host.

"Well Bob Barker," Mouth joked, "What do you do around here for fun?"

"You think it's warm enough still?" Chris asked Gordie. They obviously were thinking on the same wavelength, but everyone else was a bit baffled.

"Yeah...but by the time we get down there..." Gordie said.

"All the more fun," Chris grinned. "Come on guys, let's go to the lake!"

"All right!" Teddy and Vern cried in unison. The seven of them ran as fast as their legs could carry them to the lake. 

"It's so pretty," Randi breathed. It was pretty, the surrounding tall pine trees, the thick dark green grass, and the lake itself, with the moon reflecting a silvery inviting glisten off the water's surface. This was one of the rare lush parts of Castle Rock.

Teddy's arm over her shoulder reminded Randi that just up the hill was where she had kissed Teddy for the first time. 

"Come on," Teddy grinned, grabbing her hand. They ran to the lake's edge and the guys yanked their shirts off and leapt in. Randi paused briefly, having a bit of a dilemma.

"Get in here Randi!" Mikey yelled. He splashed her. Randi glared at Mikey, then looked down at her clothes. 

"Ah screw," she mumbled. "You're in for it Walsh!" she sang before jumping in. She grabbed Mikey from behind and dunked his head under the water.

"You bitch!" he cried, once he surfaced. Randi just giggled in reply, so he picked her up and threw her.

Teddy dunked Vern. Vern managed to get back up, and when he did, he immediately tried to exact his revenge on Teddy. Randi shook her head, watching Vern's sad attempt to sit on Teddy.

"Let me help!" she cried, swimming over to them. She and Vern successfully pushed Teddy under.

"Boss!" Vern yelped gleefully. He and Randi high-fived. 

"Oh, you two are so dead!" Teddy yelled when he came back up.

"Gordiiiiiieeeeeee," Randi shrieked. "Help!" 

"Come on Chris," Gordie said, puffing out his chest, "Damsel in distress!"

"Damsel? It's Randi!" Chris joked, but they got over to Randi, and dunked and splashed Teddy until he gave in. 

"My heroes," Randi grinned, hanging her arms over Chris and Gordie's shoulders.

"Arrwww shucks," Gordie said in his best Goofy imitation.

"You're mine you dog!" Teddy yelled.

"Goofy's not a dog!" Gordie laughed, swimming away from Teddy.

"He is too!" Mouth yelled. 

"He can't be," Chris said simply.

"You're not supposed to know what he is!" Vern explained seriously, as if he was divulging the secrets of the universe. 

"Thanks for setting us straight Vern," Mikey laughed.

"Dog, Human, Mouse, Cat, Asshole, whatever, I'm still gonna get Lachance!" Teddy cried, jumping on Gordie. The guys started splashing each other, and Randi went under the water to see how long she could hold her breath. She counted to forty-seven, and then surfaced. When she came back up, she saw Teddy in front of her, facing the other way. The moonlight shone on his wet shoulders and slick hair. She bit her lip; the sight of him sent shivers down her spine. She smiled to herself, she was so lucky. She crept up behind him, and put her arms around his waist, her hands on his stomach. She kissed his neck, and he turned around.

Gordie stared at her, his doe eyes startled and filled with confusion. 

"Oh God! Oh my God I'm sorry," Randi said quickly, "I, I thought you were Teddy, I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, I guess you did," Gordie said.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's nothing," Gordie told her. 

"You two coming?" Vern called out. Randi and Gordie looked to see that everyone else was getting out of the lake. 

"Let's go," Gordie said, giving Randi a quiet smile. 

Randi nodded, and they got out of the lake. Gordie went to put on his shirt, but immediately thrust it at Randi. 

"Quick, put that on," he said, his gaze not moving from the stars.

Randi was confused. "Why?"

"Because you're wearing a white shirt," Gordie explained, not moving his gaze from the stars.

"Oh shit!" Randi gasped. She quickly put Gordie's shirt over her own. Gordie's shirt was a bit wet, but it was still darker than white. "Thanks!"

"What are friends for?" Gordie grinned. Randi ruffled his hair, and he put his arm around her shoulder.


	11. Stand By Me

The guys decided to start a campfire in Randi's back yard. They were all sitting around the fire, goofing off and singing songs. Randi had gotten her guitar and was playing the few songs she knew.

"Oh yeah I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand," Randi sang.

"When I say that something," the others joined in, "I wanna hold your hand! I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand!"

When that song was finished, they sat, reflecting on their day. Mikey, Gordie and Chris were having some conversation, while Mouth was talking with Vern and Teddy. Randi was so happy that Mikey and Mouth were getting along with the other guys. She was afraid that Mouth and Teddy would clash, but they seemed to actually like each other. 

"Aweeemaaaway, Aweeemaawayy, Aweeemaawaayy," Vern sang in a low voice, interrupting Randi's thoughts.

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight," Gordie and Chris chorused.

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight," Randi and Mikey repeated.

"Aweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiieeeiiieeeeeummmmbuummmmboooowaaayyyy," Teddy sang, crazily off key. Randi took off her shoe and hurled it at Teddy. 

"Spare us!" she cried. The group dissolved into giggles.

"What?" Teddy asked, wondering what was so funny.

"This is such a great time," Vern grinned.

"The best," Chris said.

"You know what sucks?" Gordie asked.

"Mouth's mom?" Randi chirped.

"Go screw!" Mouth yelled.

"Okay," Randi started to get up, but Mikey and Teddy pulled her back down.

"School starts in a little over a month," Gordie informed them all.

"Jesus, don't remind me," Vern muttered.

"I'm looking forward to it," Randi grinned. "New school, new teachers, new people-"

"Yeah, for you maybe," Teddy grumbled.

"You say that now," Mouth rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Randi's always so excited about school, then around April, she's the loudest one complaining about how awful it is," Mikey laughed. Randi stuck her tongue out and grinned. 

"Hey Randi, can I see your guitar?" Chris asked.

"Sure," she passed it to him, careful of the fire. "Do you know how to play?"

"A little," Chris admitted. He studied the guitar for a moment, then started the baseline of a familiar song.

"When the night has come, and the land is dark, and the moon is the only light we'll see," Chris sang. Randi recognized 'Stand By Me', because it was one of Gordie's favorite songs.

"No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid, just as long as you stand by me," Chris continued. Gordie and Randi smiled at each other over the fire. Teddy put his arms around Randi and Vern, and everyone swayed to the music.

"When the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall, or the mountains should crumble to the sea, I won't cry. I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear, just as long as you stand, stand by me."

Randi smiled. Some moments you just remember forever, and you're not even sure why. Just that feeling...that feeling of being infinite. 

A/N: Sorry about the first mix up (i had the chapter repeat itself) and i'm sorry this is so short. expect another update soon :)


	12. Holee Crap, Randi freaks out

"Hey Randi?" Mikey asked, as he and Randi were getting ready to go to bed. "Can I talk to you, seriously?"

"Shit yeah Mikey," Randi said brushing her hair, "You know that."

"So can you come over here and listen to me?

Randi rolled her eyes and sat down next to Mikey. "What?"

Mikey took a deep breath. "You know that I never lie, right?"

"Right."

"And that I'd never say things that I felt didn't absolutely need to be said?"

"Right."

"And since we've been here, with your friends and all, there are some things that I noticed and-"

"Get to the point Mikey," Randi said jokingly.

"Ok. I don't think you're being honest with yourself," Mikey said hurriedly.

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course I'm honest with myself!" Randi yelped.

"You're getting all angry and defensive," Mikey pointed out. "You know what I say has truth to it."

Randi didn't say anything. Mikey could read her like a book.

"Listen, I don't want you to be mad at me. I just want you to get an outsider perspective on this."

"God Mikey," Randi said, her voice rising, "You're being a real asshole."

"Do you love Teddy?" Mikey asked suddenly.

"Are you serious?" Randi laughed in disbelief.

"Dead serious. Do you love him?"

"Why does it have to be love?" Randi snapped, "Why can't it just be this really nice thing I'm a part of right now?"

"You wanna live your life like that? Don't think that you're not good enough for what you want! You've always been doing what's expected of you. Dammit, the only reason you told yourself you cared about Mouth was because everyone expected you to!"

"Don't fucking questions my actions. God damn, this is just how I am!" Randi cried.

"I can't just stand by and let you live your life like that. You're a Goonie, Randi, a Goonie. We stick up for each other. Besides, all you're doing is hurting yourself and Teddy!"

"Fuck you!" Randi screamed. "I do care about Teddy! So just stay out of my business you freaking asshat!"

"You're just pissed because you know what I'm saying is right!" Mikey yelled.

Randi didn't even notice that Rick, Tina, Mouth and Rudy had heard the commotion and were standing in the doorway.

"Shut up!" Randi screamed, and charged at Mikey.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mouth yelled, and grabbed Randi by the wrists.

"You just shut up!" Randi yelled at Mikey, completely ignoring the pain in her arms from Mouth's firm grip, "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Randi, chill," Rudy said, gently holding her back.

"Come on Mikey," Rick said, leading Mikey, Tina and Mouth from the room.

Rudy sat with Randi as she cried. 

"I hate him," she sobbed.

"No you don't," Rudy said. "Just go to sleep, okay?"

"What's wrong with me?" Randi looked up at Rudy, her eyes big and scared.

"Nothing kiddo," Rudy ruffled her hair, "Nothing." Randi nodded and climbed into her bed.

At his house, Gordie got up and looked out the window for the fifth or sixth time.

'I guess she's not coming,' he thought. He got into his bed, but didn't fall asleep. He had a lot to think about, and he was organizing his thoughts.

A/N - Sorry this is such a short chapter. And I'm super sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I have a lot more written, but because of school, I haven't gotten the chance to type it. Now that school is out, I'll be able to update a lot more frequently. Thanks to all those who stuck with me :)


	13. Break ups, Flashbacks, and Professed Lov...

The next morning, Mikey and Mouth had to go back to Astoria. Randi's fight with Mikey had drained most of her energy. She didn't talk to anyone, figuring that they would all be upset with her. She spent the morning as a shadow around the house, stoic as the guys got ready to leave. 

Chris, Gordie, Teddy, and Vern came over to say goodbye to them, but Randi just watched from her window. When Brand showed up to drive them home, Randi finally went outside, and leaned against the porch railing, watching the two Goonies load up the Walsh station wagon. 

Mikey got into the car, but Mouth walked over to Randi.

"Rans, don't do this," he pleaded. "You're cousins, best friends, Goonies. Don't let him leave without saying goodbye."

"Bye Mikey," Randi called out, still staring straight ahead.

"Bye," Mikey returned with no emotion.

Mouth rolled his eyes. "It's a start," he mumbled. He grabbed Randi by the shoulders. "Listen to me for a second. I'm going to be serious."

"That's new."

"Shut up. Listen, the whole me-and-you thing, it's over. It didn't work. I mean, I should be the hurt one, but I'm okay, I got over it. It was a fucked up little thing that our parents thought was a good idea. Don't let it skew your concepts of love. Don't let this dumb little thing ruin any chance you may have at a relationship. You're really great Randi," Mouth said. He kissed her, and it let loose a flood of memories.

_It was raining in Astoria. Randi was creeping down to Mouth's house. She climbed up to his window, and let herself in. It was always unlocked._

"Hey Mouth," she whispered.

"Randi! You're soaked, what's up?" he asked, getting up.

"I have to talk to you," she said, almost desperately. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"What's wrong?" Mouth asked. 

"I can't do this," she sighed. "I can't be with you. I know it's what our parents wanted for us, but I can't."

Mouth was silent, which really was a first for him.

"I guess I thought it was right...I mean...everyone thought...it was okay. But I never really felt..." Randi trailed off, trying not to cry.

"So..." Mouth digested the information, "You never cared about me?"

'Mouth, don't do that," Randi pleaded. "I care about you as a friend. You are very important to me, we're Goonies man," she took his hand. "But I can't love you. I'm sorry."

"Can I just...just one for goodbye?" Mouth asked gently. Randi nodded, and he kissed her.

Mouth pulled back. "Bye Randi," he said, and got into Brand's car.

Randi said nothing. She put her hands to her lips. Her emotions wavered from shocked at first, then to a nostalgic sadness, and once her senses kicked in, anger. She was standing there for about three seconds when a voice jolted her.

"Did you just kiss him?" Teddy asked in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" was all that Randi could say.

"I came to talk to you, but that's beside the point," Teddy said, "I saw you kiss him-"

"It's not what you think," Randi said, surprisingly calmly. She was trying to keep her head.

"I'll tell you what I think," Teddy said, starting in on her. "I think you wanted him here so you could be with him. And I totally believed all that 'Oh I hate Mouth so much' crap."

"No," Randi's voice was thick, "I just-"

"He slept in your house! I don't know what you did," Teddy accused her, without full out accusing her.

"Are you implying that I cheated on you?" Randi asked, hurt.

"It would explain why you've been so distant lately," Teddy scoffed. "I can't believe you would cheat on me with that pussy."

"He's not a pussy! He's my friend," Randi cried, "And I didn't cheat on you!"

"I saw it with my own eyes!"

"You can't see for shit, four eyes!" Randi yelled.

Teddy looked wounded. "Why don't you go screw Mouth? Or if he's too far, Lachance is right over there," Teddy jerked his thumb towards Gordie's house.

Randi's jaw dropped. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Teddy brushed his hair away from his face. "I don't know," his dark eyes settled on Randi. "This just isn't working. I don't think you really care about me. And you have no idea what you want."

"You're breaking up with me?" Randi asked, her eyes wide.

Teddy nodded. He gently punched her shoulder. "See ya round," he mumbled, and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Randi just stared at him for a moment."What the hell?" she cried in anguish, and sat on her porch, her head in her hands. She was crying, but she was more confused then sad. 

"Randi," a familiar voice called. Randi looked up through her tears to see Gordie trotting over. He crouched down next to her. "What's wrong, what happened?" His voice was filled with panic and concern.

"...Teddy..." Randi hiccupped, calming herself.

"Did he hurt you? Where is he, I swear, I'll kill him if he hurt you!" Gordie stood up menacingly. Well, as menacing as Gordie could get. Randi tugged on his arm and pulled him back down. She took a deep breath and swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Gordie, chill. I'm okay. He broke up with me," she said finally.

"I'm sorry," Gordie said, and he put his arm around her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I will be." Gordie waited for her to offer him a shaky sarcastic smile. She didn't.

"Did he tell you why?"

Randi didn't answer.

"You don't want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. They were silent for a moment. 

"I am so going to kick Teddy's ass," Gordie mumbled, half to himself.

Randi moved away from him. "What's gotten into you? You know you can't do that, Gordie. As upset as I am now, he's still our friend."

"I know," Gordie sighed.

"I mean, why are you so protective of me?" Randi asked. "I mean, you weren't happy that I was going out with Teddy in the first place, and then the spying, and the, erm, lake..."

"I just knew something like this would happen I guess," Gordie mumbled, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why though?" Randi asked.

"You really wanna know?"

"I asked, didn't I?"

Gordie sighed again. "I love you."

Randi's eyes grew four sizes, but she said nothing.

"I love you. I do. I love you so much it scares me sometimes. You are the first person I think about in the morning, and my thoughts are on you long after you leave at night. You are everything to me. You're my whole world, my fun, my happiness and my laughter...my life.

"I could do the traditional writer thing and compare you to an angel, but you're not an angel. You're not some far away distant perfect that no one can ever reach. You're like a faerie, a shining light, a cool breeze, a refreshing rain, with the most mystical beauty. Because you are beautiful, no matter what you think or say. You're beautiful to me. There is no one more real than you. You would risk your life for your friends, help anyone you could, or even, befriend a sad, lonely boy at camp," Gordie smiled, "You are so passionate about life, and you are so amazing Randi," Gordie put his hand on her shoulder, "And I love you. Every amazing part of you, every sad part of you, and every thing you are. And I couldn't go on keeping it inside of me another second."

Gordie took a deep breath and looked at Randi, waiting for her response. Her mind was racing. Everything was just happening around her, and she was blind to it all. Teddy, Mikey, Mouth...they all saw this coming, why didn't she? But she knew it too, she had been trying to ignore it, to deny it, because it would make everything more complicated than it already was. It was all too complicated for her. 

"Randi?" Gordie asked gently.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Randi said in a low, angry voice.

"What?" Gordie was taken back.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gord-o, that's not what you wanted to hear, is it? Did you want me to throw my arms around you and confess my love for you?"

"N-nn-o," Gordie stammered.

"What the hell do you all want from me?" Randi yelled, cutting him off. "I'm 15 and I think I'm going to have a nervous breakdown! I'm just a person, I'm weak-willed. But I have a heart and I have a soul! I'm not you're fucking toy! What's gonna happen when you don't want me anymore, when you tire of me?" Randi asked. 

"That wouldn't happen," Gordie insisted.

"Oh, sure it would. You're just full of promises now Gordon Lachance. I can't take all this! What do you want from me?" she repeated.

"Don't you remember?" Gordie asked, his own voice rising. "At camp?"

"If you felt this way all along, why didn't you say anything when I first got here?" Randi practically screamed.

"I had to wait for the right time...but then, you and Teddy..." Gordie trailed off...his eyes low.

"Well the right time was back then, and it's gone now. It's gone now, Gordie, do you understand?" Randi sighed and walked off.

"Randi, wait," Gordie called, but Randi broke into a run, and Gordie was smart enough to know not to chase her. "I just want you to be happy," he whispered after her, letting the wind blow his words away.


	14. GordieTeddyRandi

Gordie went to the only person besides Chris and Randi that he could open up to. He walked down to the lonely graveyard in Castle Rock. He knelt by the grave, and ran his hands over the grim, affirming letters the spelled out, 'Dennis Andrew Lachance'. Gordie was quiet for a moment, silently staring at what was left of his brother. 

"Hey Denny," he said gently. "I miss you," he paused, "But you know that. And you know that it hasn't been the same without you," he took a deep breath. "I could use your brotherly advice right about now." He let a nervous laugh bubble out of him. "I think I screwed everything up with Randi. I told you about her, remember?" He continued, without waiting for a response, "I told her I loved her...which probably wasn't the brightest thing to do at the time, seeing as Teddy just broke up with her. It just kinda came out. But she yelled at me. Kept asking me what I wanted from her. I think it was more of a general question, like it wasn't aimed directly at me. I don't know what to do Denny," Gordie looked at Denny's grave as if some answer would come from it. 

"I still miss you," Gordie whispered. "They don't even talk to me, not without you here. If...if I would have gone, and you stayed...I bet Mom and Dad'd still be happy now."

'Don't say that Gordie,' a voice in Gordie's mind told him. He wasn't crazy, Gordie knew that he made up that voice, but he liked to think that it was the part of Denny that was still with him.

'Don't you ever think that. You have a purpose Gordie. You're gonna be a great writer. Don't worry about the girl troubles. Everything is going to turn out fine. Trust me. And...I miss you too kid,' the voice in Gordie's mind faded away, and he got up, brushing off his knees. He walked home and the remnants of a smile danced on his face.

********************************

A day after Gordie's chat with Denny, Teddy and Vern were sitting under Vern's porch. Vern was still digging for his pennies, and Teddy was just watching.

"You know Billy probably found the map and took the pennies," Teddy said.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Vern said, still digging, "Shitheap," he added after a moment, for good measure.

Teddy didn't take notice to Vern's comment, and if he did hear it, it didn't phase him. He was just staring up through the cracks in the porch floorboards. Vern put down the small spade he had been digging with.

"So, you just broke up with her, huh," Vern crawled over to Teddy. He wasn't very good at breaking the ice, but he was great to talk to, because he was a good listener. 

"Yeah," Teddy said.

"...Why?" Vern asked.

Teddy sighed. "It's kinda complicated Vern-o. It just wasn't working."

"Are you upset?"

"Well yeah, I'm upset, but it's not the end of the world," Teddy explained, "It's not like she's going anywhere."

"What if she doesn't want to be your friend anymore?" Vern asked.

"Whaddya mean? Of course she'll still want to be my friend!" Teddy exclaimed. Vern smiled to himself, that's Teddy for ya, the always confident.

"What if she doesn't though," Vern asked.

Teddy shook his head, "Randi wouldn't do that...Randi wouldn't break up the group."

"You're probably right," Vern said, and went back to digging.

"Yeah...I probably am."

*****************************

"Are you okay kiddo?" Rudy asked, watching his sister lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She nodded, not looking at him. He sat down next to her. "I haven't seen your gang around lately," Rudy commented.

Randi just shrugged.

"Are you upset about Mikey? You could try and call him," Rudy prodded. Randi shook her head. "Just say something," Rudy pleaded.

"This sucks," Randi said finally.

"What sucks?"

"I screwed up everything," Randi said.

"What'd you do?" Rudy asked. Randi told him about fighting with Mikey, kissing Mouth, breaking up with Teddy, Gordie's confession, and her reaction. "I feel so bad for yelling at Gordie, but I was just so frustrated by that point," she finished.

"So go apologize."

"That's just the thing," Randi said, sitting up, "I feel bad, but I don't know if I'm sorry. It was unfair for him to tell me that at that time. I was already upset, and he could see that, and like, what was I supposed to do?"

"...I understand..." Rudy said.

"Now Teddy hates me, Gordie hates me, and they probably told both Chris and Vern, so they're most likely angry at me; Mikey hates me-"

"Mikey doesn't hate you," Rudy interrupted. "And if Gordie really loves you, then he can't possibly hate you. He's probably just upset. Listen, I'm not saying you should sit around and feel sorry for yourself, but maybe you should just wait for everyone to cool down or something, ya know?"

"Yeah," Randi said. They were both silent for a moment. "Do you think I feel sorry for myself a whole bunch?"

"No, you're usually a very kind, fun, bright person," Rudy said. "Just not know."

"Gee thanks, Rudy," Randi rolled her eyes. "It doesn't get any better than that."

"Oh, I know it doesn't. But listen, things are going to work out somehow, and you're going to have a wonderful life with someone that loves you very much, and you're going to have tons of bottom feeders-"

"Bottom feeders?" Randi interrupted.

"Yeah, ya know....kids."

"Rudy," Randi sat up, "I want you to promise me one thing right now."

"What?"

"Never, ever, call your children bottom feeders."

"Okay, okay, I promise."

Randi smiled. "So wait, go back to describing my nice life," she prompted.

"Sorry kiddo," Rudy looked at Randi's clock, "I have to go look for a job. You imagine though, have fun."

"You never fail to make me feel better," Randi smiled. 

"See ya," Rudy said, and he kissed Randi's forehead before leaving the room.

"Ewwwww," Randi yelled after him. She could hear Rudy laughing until he walked out the front door.

A/N: I'm sorry about the huge delay in posting. I had this camp and all this crap to do. Sorry. I'll try and update more in the future.


	15. Meet Lorraine, and the backstory unfolds

It was three days after Teddy and Randi broke up, and Randi hadn't spoken to any of her friends. She didn't go to them and they didn't come to her. She was becoming stir-crazy, and decided to walk around Castle Rock. She had been here for awhile, and still didn't really know where anything was. 

She walked down the main road aimlessly. It was only when she heard the tinkle of a bell that Randi realized she was pushing open the door of the Blue Pointe diner. The diner was pretty much empty, with a few customers at the counter, and an older couple in a booth. Randi took a seat in a lone booth in the corner. A young waitress with long wavy black hair and dark blue eyes came over to Randi's booth.

"Hi, I'm Lorraine," she smiled. "What can I get you?"

"A root beer please," Randi said sullenly.

Lorraine noted Randi's depressed mood, "You look like you could use a root beer float," she commented.

Randi fumbled in her pocket and silently counted her change. "Uh, no thanks, I-"

"It's on me," Lorraine smiled. As she walked away, Randi eyed her more closely. Randi figured she was about eighteen, nineteen maybe. She had some sort of grace about her, even in the dingy diner. Lorraine brought Randi a root beer float.

"Hey," Lorraine said, looking closer at Randi, "I've seen you around! You're friends with Vern Tessio!" she exclaimed.

Randi was a bit puzzled. She could understand if Lorraine had said, "You're friends with one of those no good Chambers kids!" or "...that crazy Duchamp kid" or "...Denny's little brother!". But Vern?

"How do you know Vern?" Randi asked.

"Oh, just from school," Lorraine said hurriedly. "I'm 16," she told her. "I'll be seventeen in January," she added, seeing Randi's skeptical expression. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"When's your birthday?"

"April 18th."

"No way!" Lorraine grinned, "I'm January 18th."

"That's cool," Randi offered a weak smile.

"What's your name?"

"Randi Riverton."

"I'm Lorraine Duncan," she smiled, sticking out her hand. Randi diligently shook it. "Am I bothering you?"

"No."

"Do you mind?" Lorraine gestured to the seat across from Randi.

"Of course not," Randi said, and Lorraine sat down.

"I get off in awhile anyway," Lorraine said, "It's not too busy. So, you just moved in this summer, right?"

"Right. The Peterson's old place," Randi said.

"I've lived here since I was three," Lorraine said, "I was born in Ireland."

"Really?" Randi asked, showing more interest than she had before, "That's so cool! I thought everyone in Ireland had red hair and green eyes and stuff."

Lorraine laughed, "That's just a stereotype. But my dad and my three brothers have red hair. I look like my mother. We've all got Irish names. I'm Lorraine Erin, my oldest brother is Cale Leary, he's still in Ireland. My middle brother is Colin Michael, and my youngest brother is Rudy Conor."

"No shit, I've got a brother named Rudy too!"

"Yes shit!" Lorraine cried.

Randi cracked up. Only Teddy curses funnier than this girl. Teddy, the thought caused Randi's grin to fade. Lorraine noticed this.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Randi said. "Really, I am," she added. 

Lorraine still looked doubtful. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Probably, but ask away."

"How come you're here by yourself?" Lorraine asked. Randi studied Lorraine's blackish blue eyes before answering. Her look was one of genuine innocence and concern. Randi sighed.

"It's actually a long story."

Lorraine glanced at the clock. "I've got all the time in the world if you've got the emotional stamina to tell it."

"I think I do," Randi smiled, "It might be nice to get it all out."

"Well, let me clock out, and I'll be all ready to listen," Lorraine said, "Excuse me." She walked into the kitchen and Randi took a gulp of her soda. She wasn't at all worried to trust this total stranger. She seemed so honest and nice that Randi felt an immediate bond to her. It'd be nice to have a non-Goonie female friend. It'd be even nicer to have someone besides her know the entire story. Mikey and Mouth knew certain pieces, Gordie knew certain pieces, but no one knew the whole thing. No one except Randi.

"Okay," Lorraine slid back into the booth. "Hit me kid," she grinned.

"Well, I guess it all starts with my mom. I never really knew her. She left when I was about..." Randi blew out air, trying to recall the year, "...Four or five. I've told people she left when I was one, that she died...I made up a lot of lies, so maybe the truth wouldn't hurt as much. I was one tough little kid though. My mom always said I was going to be in the army. Well, my aunt told me she always used to say that. My aunt's son, Mikey, was and still is my best friend in the whole world. His other best friend was Clark, a kid we nicknamed Mouth when he was real little, 'cause he would never shut up." Randi paused, "Am I jumping around too much?" she asked Lorraine. 

"No, I'm okay."

"Feel free to stop me with questions," Randi laughed. "Anyway, Mikey, Mouth and I, along with a few of our other friends, called ourselves the Goonies because we lived on land that everyone called the Goondocks. Me, Mouth, and Mikey would have play dates together that our parents arranged. I know, it's retarded. My mother used to put me and Mouth together constantly. She wanted us to get married."

"Married?" Lorraine squealed. "Isn't that a bit premature?" 

"Yeah, but my mom thought it'd be perfect. Kinda, tie Mouth's family and my family together, I guess. And we did seem to like each other. But at three, how can you really tell? But the point is, that my mother wanted me to be in the army and marry Mouth. A girl in the army is a bit radical, but it's what she thought I should do.

"A couple of months after my fourth or fifth birthday, she left. Just got up and left. It was like...like we weren't all turning out the way she wanted or something. Like we weren't good enough. She left a note. All it said was 'I'm sorry'." Randi paused for a moment, her eyes closed in the memory.

"So," she continued, "It was like, I had to marry Mouth. I had to keep that part of my mother with me still. I guess it was that I didn't...know what to do with myself after she left, so I just did what she had said. I made myself romantically attracted to Mouth. Not that he's hideous or anything, he's actually quite cute. I mean, I always cared about him as a friend, but I didn't love him. So, we ended up, 'going out', if you could even call it that.

"Everything was going pretty well until the summer my father proposed camp to me. My brother needed to get ready for college, and without anyone to help him, my dad couldn't deal with one rambunctious kid and a shitload of paperwork."

*******************************

"MMMIIIIKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" I shrieked, chasing after my cousin. Mouth, Data, Chunk, Mikey and I had been playing pirates in my basement, and Mikey had taken my sword. You might say, being 11 and 12, that we were too old to be playing pirates, but we never felt that way. Plus, it wasn't stupid kid stuff, it was like a play, acting out stories with winding plots and intricate details. And wooden swords. 

Mouth was hot on my heels, trying to help me catch Mikey. Data was up ahead of Mikey, and Chunk was puffing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why do you always have to run," he whined. 

"Gotcha!" I tackled Mikey's legs. We fell to the ground with a loud thud. He tried to hit me with the sword, but Mouth grabbed it.

"Randi Riverton!" my dad yelled. We all paused. "Will you come in the den please?"

"Oooooo," Mouth pulled me off of Mikey and poked me in the ribs. "You're in trouble," he smirked at me.

"Shove off dipwad," I giggled. I grabbed my sword from Mouth and bounded into the living room. "What?" I asked my dad, who was massaging his temples, surrounded by paperwork. He didn't reply. "What?" I asked again, this time quietly.

"How would you like to go to camp?" Dad asked.

I paused. "Why?"

Dad sighed. "I have to get Rudy ready for college-"

"Heh heh, Rudy-ready," I giggled.

"-And I don't have time to watch you constantly. I don't want you to feel neglected-"

"Why can't I just stay with Aunt Irene?" I interrupted.

"Well," Dad started, "I figured at this camp you could be with kids and have fun."

I twirled my sword. "The Goonies are kids...I have fun with them."

My dad sighed again. "Maybe at this camp, you could make some new friends...girls, perhaps?"

I grimaced, then my eyes widened. "Please tell me you didn't sign me up to an all girls camp!"

Dad chuckled, "No, I wouldn't do that to you. It's a nice sports and arts camp, pretty much general stuff. I already made a deposit, but if you really don't want to go..." he trailed off. I groaned, he was so good at making me feel guilty.

"How long is it?" I asked.

"Two weeks," Dad said hopefully.

"All right, all right," I gave in, "I'll go." 

"Good!" My dad pulled me into a hug, "This is going to be a great experience for you," he smiled, "It really is."

If I had known what I know now, I would have dug my heels in the floor and demanded to stay put, keep my life a whole lot simpler.

"Um, the Goonies are waiting," I told him.

"Right, go have fun," he shooed me out of the den. I heard noises in the kitchen, and found the guys in there. Chunk was raiding the fridge. I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Save some for my family," I said dryly.

"Hmmpmmhhmmm," he replied. I rolled my eyes. 

"So what did your dad want?" Data asked.

"He's sending me to a camp this summer," I mumbled.

"What?" Chunk dropped a can of whipped cream. "Why?" he asked as he scrambled to pick it up.

"He wants me to make new friends," I told them.

"But we're your friends," Mouth objected.

"I know, but he wants me to get girl friends. Plus, he already paid," I said sullenly, "I can't back out."

"Is it the whole summer?" Mikey asked. I told him that it wasn't. I knew that it'd kill me to be away from him the most. I smiled.

"Yoink," I grabbed Mikey's sword and ran into the basement, my friends chasing after me.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks :)


	16. Who invented perky people?

"You don't like girls much, do you?" Lorraine mused, when Randi paused. "Both groups of friends you've had have been boys."

"Yeah, I just fit in better with guys. Girls are so catty and superficial..." Randi trailed off, realizing her audience. "I mean...uh..."

"No, it's okay," Lorraine shrugged. "Girls can be very catty and superficial. Mostly popular girls. I'm not evil or popular. I'm 'special'," she made air quotes with her fingers. Randi laughed.

"So, you're going to tell me about camp, right?" Lorraine asked.

"I'll get there," Randi assured her, "That's the main part of the story. But the night before I left..."

********************************

Mouth, Data, Chunk, Mikey, and I were hanging out at the coastline. It was kinda cold, because it's always cold in Astoria, and I was huddled against Mouth. The others were sitting in front of us, talking about something that clearly didn't catch Mouth's interest.

"I'm going to miss you," Mouth said, "Will you miss me?"

"I'll only be gone two weeks," I reminded him. "But yeah, I'll miss all you guys."

Mouth sighed. "Not exactly what I meant," he mumbled. I didn't say anything. I knew exactly what he had meant, and exactly what he wanted to hear. But God, I couldn't tell him that it would be surprisingly refreshing to get away from him for a little.

"Uh, Randi, there's something I want to give you."

"What?"

"This," and he leaned close to me and gave me my first real kiss. Now, I'm not going to lie and say I didn't like it, I did. But it was a warm friendly kiss. There was no...spark to it. Even Teddy had spark, but I'll get to that later.

He pulled back and grinned at me.

"Shame, shame!" Data and Chunk sang in unison. Mikey laughed. I blushed and Mouth just kept smirking cockily. I stood up quickly. 

"I gotta go home," I mumbled. I half walked, half ran back to the main road.

"Aw, you guys pissed her off!" I heard Mouth yell behind me. I wasn't pissed, I was just embarrassed, and I wanted to go back and get ready for camp. I was going to "try and make the best of it", as my dad put it. I went home and packed, and the next morning, I was ready to go.

I said my goodbyes to my dad, my brother, and my friends, and rode on a bus to a lovely wooded part of Oregon, about 3 hours from here. It's about 1 from Astoria, though. 

When I got there, I found myself surrounded by running kids, and a lot of counselors trying to round them up and get organized. I felt slightly out of place, clutching my duffel bag, but I scanned the crowd for anyone that I knew.

"Randi Riverton is that you?" came a yell. I turned in that direction to see a girl from my church, Sandy, bound towards me. I inwardly cringed. Sandy had blonde hair, spring curls and huge blue eyes. She was so cutesy and annoying.

"Hey Sandy," I smiled weakly. 

"Hey Randi! This is so cool you're here! You're so funny! These are gonna be two great weeks..."

Sandy kept talking, but I stopped listening. I spotted a young, innocent looking boy sitting all by himself. He had dark hair and big doe eyes that were filled with sadness. He was staring at the ground, and moving dirt around with the toe of his shoe. 

"Hey Sandy," I interrupted her babbling, "Do you know that kid?"

"Who?"

"Him!" I pointed to the boy.

"Oh, him," she shook her head, "No, I don't. I heard a counselor call him Gordon. He looks like a psychopath if you ask me. Anyway, what bunk are you in?" 

"What now?"

"Bunk number," she stressed, as if I were stupid.

"Oh, uh," I dug the card I got in the mail out of my pocket, "G-11A"

"Me too!" she squealed. "We totally have to be bunkmates!"

Bunkmates...what the hell was she talking about?

"And you know what..."

I kept watching that Gordon boy, as Sandy yammered on. There was something about him that just intrigued me. For some reason, I wanted to know why he was sad...like that sadness in those eyes was contagious, and if I couldn't help him I wouldn't rest. Or something not nearly as weird as that. I'm not sure. I just wanted to know all about him.

"Come on!" Sandy grabbed my arm. "The counselors just said to go to our cabins! Are you deaf?"

"What?" I joked, as Sandy dragged me to the cabin.

We walked in to find a nice looking older teen standing in the center of the cabin. The cabin was just a big room with a couple of bunk beds. There was a small area in the back curtained off. The cabin seemed pretty nice and clean, thought that didn't matter much to me. 

"You must be Randi Riverton and Sandy Moyer," the girl smiled warmly. "You're the only two that haven't shown up yet. Which is which?"

"I'm Randi Riverton," I said. I silently thanked her for not introducing us as 'Randi and Sandy'. I prayed that no one would notice that our names rhymed. Being ostracized was all I needed.

"I'm Judy Denker," the counselor smiled. "I'm this cabin's counselor. You two can have those bunks," she pointed to the last one left. "Get unpacked quickly," she turned to address the whole cabin, "Because in a half-hour we're going to play a camp-wide game of capture the flag!"

Judy was very perky.

"I call the top bunk!" Sandy smiled, just as perky as Judy.

"I'll arm wrestle you for it," I pleaded, as she climbed up the bunk ladder.

"I already called it."

"Damn," I mumbled. There was a small shelf on the wall by every bunk, so I unpacked some of my stuff, like my notebook, and pens. I left all my clothes in my bag, and shoved it under my bed.

"That's not organized," Sandi frowned from the top, her curls dangling over the edge.

"That's as organized as I get it," I shot back. I remembered why I didn't really hang out with Sandy outside of church. Lying on my bed, I took a picture of all the Goonies together and taped it to the bottom of Sandy's bed, right over my head. I smiled at the picture. I wondered what they'd all say if they were here with me. Mikey would assure me that I'd make friends. Data would help me think of some sort of cage device to contain Sandy. I laughed to myself. Chunk...well I could just hear him say something like, "I bet the food is great!"

I laughed aloud.

"What's so funny?" Sandy asked, peering down at me over the edge of the bed.

"Your face. Are you ready to kick some Capture the flag ass?"

Sandy shrugged, "Whatever."

****************************************************


	17. Capture the Freaking Flag!

The counselors divided the camp into two teams. Since they divided us by whole cabins, Sandy and I were both on the Red team....yay. That was heavy sarcasm. Anyway, once we were on our respective starting sides, a group of boys on our team formed a small group.

"Okay Mark, I want you to guard..." one said. I realized that they were assigning positions, and excitedly, I jogged over.

"What can I do?" I asked breathlessly.

The self-appointed leader sneered at me. "You can stand over there with the girls." He and his friends laughed. 

"You ass bastards!" I yelled hotly. My face was flushed. Nobody makes a fool out of Randi Riverton.

"Hey girls," I ran back over to the group of girls, who were standing around yapping and gossiping. They looked at me quizzically. "We're gonna lead a revolt, and capture the flag ourselves! Who's with me?" I cried.

They continued to stare at me blankly. I could have just told them I was Dick Clark and I wanted them on American Bandstand and they probably would have given me the same look. I glared at them. "Morons," I muttered. 

I turned around to see the lead boy laughing at me. "Stupid girls," he laughed.

Now, as I said earlier, no one makes a fool of me. So, I did the only respectable thing to do. I decked him. I was never really known for keeping my cool.

So, I found myself being sent to the camp directors office, for giving the boy bloody nose. What a great way to start a day at Camp Dundermiller. What a freaking stupid name for a camp. I trudged slowly to the office. There was a door with a sign on it that said:

'Camp Emergency, be back in a few minutes. Please feel free to sit and wait. -Mrs. D'

I didn't feel very free, but I decided to go in and wait anyway. I opened the door and saw a small waiting area with two chairs and a little table in between. One of those chairs was filled with the boy I saw earlier. I sat down in the other chair. 

We sat in silence. I glanced over at him. He was playing with his hands. I swung my legs and stared at my feet. When I snuck a look at him, he looked suddenly at me, and I turned away. I felt my face et hot. I was blushing. I used to never, ever blush. I cleared my throat.

"What'd you do?" I asked. He turned towards me. 

"I was at the Nurse's office. I didn't want to play capture the flag. She figured out I wasn't sick pretty quick, and told me to get outside. I told her I'd rather not, and she sent me here. I think I'm supposed to get a lecture or something," he finished. He had a nice voice, not sickeningly sweet, like I thought he would, for some reason. "What'd you do?" he asked.

I tried to contain the grin coming to my face, "I punched some ass-hat in the nose for underestimating girls."

"I saw him coming in the Nurse's office," he laughed, "Bryan Johnson. The bastard's in my cabin. He deserves a swift kick to the balls as well as a bloody nose."

"I'm Randi Riverton," I extended my hand, grinning.

"Gordie Lachance," he shook my hand.

"I saw you earlier," I admitted. "You looked so sad."

His smile fell, and the sadness crept back into his eyes. "Yeah," was all he said.

"What's wrong," I pressed. I was never very subtle either.

He looked at me with those big brown eyes again. "My brother was killed in a car accident. My parents sent me here so they wouldn't have to deal with me," he gazed at his shoes.

And in that instance I felt all his pain. "I'm sorry," I said gently. "I've lost someone close to me too, I know how it feels. If you need someone to talk to..."

Gordie looked at me and smiled weakly. "Thanks," he said weakly.

We sat in silence for a little longer.

"...My neighbor's seeing eye dog ran him into a tree because the dog didn't like him.." I blurted. Gordie looked shocked for a brief second before he burst out laughing. That's a true story by the way.

"My God, really?" Gordie asked, between laughs.

"Yeah, apparently he didn't treat the dog well and the dog got pissed off and ran him straight into a tree." Now I was giggling too.

Gordie and I talked for about twenty minutes, until I realized that no one had come to reprimand us yet.

"Uh, Gordie," I interrupted a story he was telling me about his crazy friend Teddy.

"What?"

"Why are we still here?"

Gordie tilted his head and stared at me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why don't we just go? Nobody would know. The counselors would think we were lectured, and Good ol' Mrs. D," I rolled my eyes, "Wouldn't even know we came here."

Gordie hesitated, "I don't know..."

"Come on Gordie," I pleaded. "We could go be spies in capture the flag!"

"Spies?" Gordie warmed up to my idea, "How so?"

"We could go on the red team and saw we're on that team and figure out where the flag and guards are. Then we can go to the blue thing, say we're on that team, and do the same thing. Then we go back and tell the red team," I explained in one breath.

"That sounds kinda fun," Gordie mused.

"Come on," I got up and grabbed his arm, and we ran out of the office, and tore into the woods, where the capture the flag game was raging. I saw Sandy and a couple of her brain dead buddies standing around.

"Hey Colonel Sanders!" I called.

"Hey...Columbia-Riverton," she called back. That was pretty clever of her to come back with that so quickly. Gordie and I walked over.

"This is Gordie," I said hurriedly. I prayed she'd have enough tact not to say anything about her thinking he was a psychopath. Gordie waved without making eye contact, and Sandy merely nodded. "We were at the office, but we're gonna play now. We wanna guard. Where's the flag?"

"The flag's over there in the woods," Sandy told us, "There are two guys guarding each side of the brush. The flag's dead in the center behind the two tallest trees."

My jaw dropped. "How do you know all this?" I expected a 'over there' answer with a vague wave of her hand.

"Randi, there are cute boys guarding those flags. We've been over there a bunch of times already," she said simply, as if I was stupid for not assuming that. I rolled my eyes.

"Figures," I told Gordie. "Well, thanks." Gordie and I ran towards the woods. Once the girls couldn't see us anymore, we made a bee-line for the Blue team side.

Gordie stopped me. "I've got a better idea." I paused and looked at him. "What if we go back and hide the red flag? You know, we take it, hide it, then to the same to the blue team!"

I grinned wickedly, "Gordie, I think you and I could be deviously good friends."

He just beamed.

We snuck stealthily to the red flag. I distracted our guards by bragging about how I punched that kid in the face. Gordie snuck out the flag. We ran and hid it on the Blue side. Then, we went and pulled the same 'oh we just came from the office' routine on the Blue team, and hid their flag on the Red side. After all that, Gordie and I collapsed in the woods giggling our heads off.

"Mission accomplished," Gordie grinned.

"They won't know what hit them," I said proudly.

It took the teams two hours to find those flags. Gordie and I have been best friends ever since.

************************************

"That's so cute!" Lorraine cried, slapping her hand on the table. "I still can't believe you just punched that guy in the face!"

Randi shrugged, "I punch a lot of guys in the face."

"Okay, let me get this all straight. You and Mouth were pretty much on the outs at this time, right?"

"Well, yeah, but he didn't exactly know it yet," Randi said.

"Why didn't you write him a letter? You should have written him a letter," Lorraine said.

"I know, looking back, I should have written him a letter, telling him exactly how I felt. But the thing is, I didn't know how I felt. Breaking up with Mouth wasn't a decision that I could even think to make at the time. The fact that I didn't care about him, the fact that there were other people out there...that was a slow realization that I had to come to. And Gordie...well..." Randi trailed off.

It looked to Lorraine like Randi was getting choked up or something. "So what else happened at camp?" she desperately changed the subject. 

"The next thing scared the shit out of me," Randi said. "And I never told anyone. I'm almost positive Gordie told Chris. It's not really a secret, I just couldn't tell anyone...not even Mikey. It's like, words would kinda cheapen it," she tried to explain.

Lorraine nodded. "Are you sure you want to tell me?"

"Yeah," Randi swallowed and took a deep breath. "It's still so vivid." Randi's eyes were distant, reliving the memory. Lorraine felt like she was just listening to Randi, and not like Randi was actually talking to her.

"You okay?" Lorraine asked.

"I'm fine," Randi said, the glazed look still in her eyes. And she began to speak again.

A/N: That story about the blind guy and his seeing eye dog is true. The dog was walking him, and there was a tree in his yard, and you could avoid the low branch by stepping to side, but the dog walked him right into it. It gave him a cut on the head, but he's okay now. And he got a new dog that is much nicer.


	18. Yup, it's kinda like Baywatch

There was one night about a week and a half into camp that I'll never forget. Gordie and I had been becoming very close friends. I told him about the Goonies and he told me about his friends. We spent all our spare time together.

That morning, we had this camp wide scavenger hunt. Gordie and I won in our age group. Later, the older kids were going to have a big bonfire. We were having a lot of fun telling stories and signing songs. About fifteen minutes before we all had to head in for the night, Gordie and I snuck off to go throw rocks in the lake.

"Can you skid rocks across the water?" I asked Gordie when we got there.

"No," he shook his head. I expertly skipped a rock. "Whoa, let me try," he said. He chucked a rock and it landed with a loud plunk in the water.

I giggled. Gordie walked along the edge of the dock, his hands held out to balance himself. I threw a rock in his general direction.

"Don't fall in you goof ball," I called.

"I wouldn't," he assured me, "But you'd save me if I did, right? Champion swimmer Randi?"

"I am not a Barbie doll," I laughed.

"Right, you're an action figure," he said teetering closer to the edge, and striking a fighter pose, "A G.I. Joe."

"Well," I said, "No way I'd help your scrawny ass."

Gordie turned to try and look at his backside. "Scrawny, you think so?"

I laughed. "You've had your fun. Now will you please get off the freaking dock?"

"Okay, I'm com-" Gordie slipped on one of the planks and fell in the lake, abruptly ending his sentence.

"Argghhh, I told you!" I cried, leaping up. "Gordie...It's not funny." I paused, looking at the water. He was teasing me, I knew he could swim. "Gordie!" I yelled louder. "It's not funny!" I screamed.

I saw his hand fly up from the dark water like a signal flag.

"Shit," I yelled, and dove in after him. I swam to where he was, and tried to pull him up to the surface. Something was holding him back. I opened my eyes under the water, and though it was dark, I could see that Gordie's foot was caught on a rock. I ran my hand down his leg and pulled his foot free from the rock. I grabbed him by the middle and swam to the shore. I dragged him out of the water, and pulled him to the bank. He was passed out. At this time, I didn't really have a grasp on CPR. I breathed into Gordie's mouth and pushed on his chest, like I had seen in the movies.

"Come on Gordie," I whispered, tears in my eyes. All that ran through my mind was that I couldn't let the Lachance family lose another son. "Come on, breathe," I blew in his mouth and pushed on his chest again. He jolted up, and started coughing and sputtering.

"Oh Gordie, thank God!" I sobbed, and I threw my arms around him. "I thought I lost you," I cried, tears streaming. I kissed his cheek and buried my face in his neck. I felt like I was still struggling for him, like I still couldn't let go.

"I'm okay," he said, holding on to me just as tight as I was holding on to him. "I think I sprained my ankle."

"Serves you right," I pulled back, wiping my eyes, "I told you to get off the damn dock."

He stared at me with those damned doe eyes again. I melted.

"Oh, I'm just glad you're okay," I mumbled, and hugged him again. I could feel the heat of his breath against my neck as he whispered, "Thanks Randi, I owe you my life."

I pulled back and managed to smile. "Let's try and get you to the Nurse's office for that ankle."

He leaned on me and I hobbled him towards the Nurse's office.

****************************************

"Hey Lorraine!" an older waitress called, "It's closing time..."

"Yeah, I know," Lorraine grinned, "We don't have to go home, but we can't stay here."

"Oh crap!" Randi glanced at the clock. She put her head on the table. "It's late and I don't think my parents know where I am."

"They're gonna tan your hide aren't they?" Lorraine asked with a small smile.

"No," Randi frowned, "More of the 'We're so disappointed in you' thing. My dad's an English teacher. He doesn't really tan hides."

Lorraine laughed. "That can actually be worse. Need a ride?" she dangled her keys.

"Thanks," Randi shot her a grateful look.

"So," Lorraine said once they got in the car, "I get to hear the rest of the story tomorrow right?'

"Sure," Randi said.

"I won't be able to stand the excitement," Lorraine laughed.

"I'm sure you'll be up all night, pacing around, biting your fingernails," Randi joked.

Lorraine laughed. "You're a very cool person Randi. It was very brave of you to save Gordie like that."

Randi looked down humbly. "Thanks, but at the time, no other option crossed my mind."

"Where's your house?"

"Down two streets and hang a left," Randi said. They drove in silence for a moment.

"Are we friends?" Lorraine asked suddenly. It was then that Randi noticed her soft Irish accent. It almost completely passed her by.

"Um, yes?" Randi offered, surprised by Lorraine's question.

"Boss," Lorraine beamed. "I don't really have a lot of friends," she explained, seeing the slightly confused look on Randi's face.

"I don't think I do anymore," Randi murmured. 

"I bet your friends still care about you. You're a pessimist, you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"The glass is half-empty. You see the more negative sides of things."

Randi shook her head, "I'm not always like this. Usually, I'm a lot happier and a lot more fun."

"More fun then this?" Lorraine gasped in mock surprise, "No way!" Her infectious laughter filled the car as it slowed to a stop in front of Randi's house. "So, I'll see you tomorrow. Same time, same place?"

"Yup. Thanks for the ride," Randi said, getting out of the car. Lorraine waited to make sure that she was safely inside before driving off.


	19. Ah, how comforting the phone can be

"Randi Riverton, where have you been?" Mr. Riverton asked, as soon as Randi got in the door.

"What's her middle name, throw that in there too," Tina suggested.

"She doesn't have one," Rudy said from his position on the couch. "Neither do I."

"Really? I'm surprised," Tina said in thought.

"Can we get back to the topic at hand?" Rick sighed.

"Yeah," Randi said, her hands on her hips, "I'm being scolded here!"

"Ooooh, sorry," Rudy laughed.

"All kidding aside," Rick said, sitting down, and motioning for Randi to do the same, "I've been worried about you lately, well, we all have," he corrected himself.

"It's painfully obvious that Rudy knows part of what's upsetting you, but we don't want him to betray the bond you have," Tina added.

Randi shot a smile at her older brother. "Guys," she turned back to her father and his girlfriend, "I'm fine. Really," she added, when Tina and Rick exchanged a skeptical look. "It's just a phase. Come on dad, you've read enough books to know that every kid goes through that 'Who am I?', 'Why are we here?' self discovery journey crap. Just consider me Pip looking for my Great Expectations."

"Are you chasing after an Estella too?" Rick asked, making a reference to the girl that Pip loved in Dickens' book.

"Meh," Randi said, "At least Pip knew what the- uh...what he wanted. I apparently have no idea what I want," she said, thinking of Teddy's harsh words.

"Don't worry Randi," Rick said patting her head, "There's plenty of time for that."

"Hun," Tina started, "I know I'm not your mother, but I love you, and I think you're a wonderful girl. You're smart, funny-"

"Thank you," Randi interrupted, "And I...I love you too. But no offense, I'd rather not hear that right now. I don't think my problems have to do with my self confidence. I think pretty damn highly of myself. I usually appreciate comments, but can't anyone tell me how not-great I am? How I'm screwing things up, and tell me that I'm an asshole? Pardon my French," Randi excused herself.

Rudy grinned up at her. "That's why you've got friends," he said. He sent her a clear, insisting look. Randi immediately understood what her brother meant.

"Thanks guys," she quickly kissed her dad and Tina, and bolted into the kitchen to use the phone. She dialed the most familiar number she knew.

"Hello?"

"I'm an ass, you were right, I was wrong, I'm a horrible person, you're-"

"-Randi?" Brand interrupted her, "I'm assuming you want Mikey?"

"Yeah," Randi said sheepishly. "Disregard that apology. For a second I thought Mikey's voice just got deeper."

"No way, Mikey will sound like a little girl forever."

"Heh heh. You're right. And I'd love to hear his darling pre-pubescent voice."

"I'll get him, hold on."

"Hello?"

Randi launched into her apology again. "I'm an ass, you were right, I was wrong. I'm a horrible person-"

"Oh," Mikey interrupted coldly. "It's you. If you are really sorry and are willing to make an actual apology, it has to be sincere."

Randi sighed. "Mikey, you know you're my freaking soul mate, in a strictly non-incestual way. And I was an ass, and I am sorry that I didn't listen. Because...you were right."

"What was that? The Great Randi Riverton telling me that she was wrong? Well dear God, I need to hear that one again."

"I was wrong! The ever-powerful Mikey Walsh was right!" Randi cried in pretend agony, "Are you happy now?"

"Quite. So, explain what I was right about."

"Well in a nutshell, Mouth kissed me, causing Teddy to break up with me, causing Gordie to tell me that he loves me."

"Mouth told me he kissed you. He made me swear on One Eyed Willie's grave that I wouldn't tell Stef. He's not that bright, that one. I'm sorry Teddy broke up with you. No offense, but that kid kinda seemed like an asshole. But what's this about Gordie now?"

"He told me he loved me."

"Holy shit! And what did you say to that?"

"I flipped and asked him who the fuck he thought he was."

Mikey was silent for a moment. "Well that was freaking stupid of you."

Randi groaned, "Yeah, I realize that. But, this is all Mouth's fault. If he hadn't kissed me out of the blue, Teddy wouldn't haven broken up with me, and none of this would be happening!"

"That'd be nice," Mikey told her, "But it IS happening. And it probably would have happened soon enough anyway. The ball's in your court."

"Um, Riverton passes the ball to fellow teammate, Gordon Lachance!" Randi cried like a sports announcer. "Now the ball's in Gordie's court," she informed Mikey.

"It doesn't work that way."

"Damn."

"You have to make up your mind. I know you're confused."

"I'm not used to having all this kind of attention, you know? It was always just me and Mouth, no complications, no questions asked," Randi sighed, "Part of me wishes that I could go back to that."

"But that's not what you really want."

"Of course not. I'm glad Mouth and Stef are happy, and Jesus, I think we've established the fact that I don't love him."

"Okay, there we go. Now what about Teddy?" Mikey asked.

"He's a charmer. I guess that's what kinda drew me to him. It's like, he's tough, but all vulnerable, and sometimes needs people to help him. He liked me, so I kinda just went with it," Randi realized.

"And Gordie?"

"God, I should have seen that coming a mile away, the way he warned me about Teddy..."

"But you didn't."

"Well, no," Randi admitted, "I guess it's because I never thought of him that way-"

"Never thought of him that way?" Mikey interrupted, "That's a fucking downright lie! Look me in the eyes and tell me you never thought of him that way."

"....I can't look you in the eyes over the phone."

"You're missing the point," Mikey sighed exasperatedly. "I know this sounds really stupid and corny, but you've gotta listen to your heart."

"You're right. That does sound corny," Randi giggled.

"You should start paying me therapist fees," Mikey laughed.

Randi smiled. "Um, listen Walsh," she said, "I'm sorry I kinda attacked you. I don't know what the hell came over me."

"You've got violent tendencies," Mikey joked, "Consider it forgotten."

Randi beamed, "I never forget why you're my favorite cousin."

"Well, I don't have much competition. Me or Brand?"

"I think Andi went with the right choice," Randi joked.

"Ouch," Mikey gasped, "I'm wounded!"

Randi laughed, "Aw, you know I'm joking. I'll talk to you later, man."

"Bye Randi."

"Bye!" Randi said before hanging up.

"Feel better?" Rudy asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I think so," Randi grinned. "Night Rudy."

"Night kiddo," Rudy called, as Randi went upstairs to bed.

*******************************************

Gordie and Chris sat together in Gordie's room.

"Thanks for letting me sleep over," Chris said, "I know your dad hates me."

"No problem," Gordie put his hand on Chris' shoulder, "And he doesn't hate you...he just doesn't know you," Gordie spoke Chris' words that he had told Gordie when they were searching for the body of Ray Brower.

Chris smiled in that Chambers-esque way. "I give good advice, don't I?"

"The best," Gordie agreed. "Uh...speaking of advice..."

Chris turned to look at his best friend. "It's really killing you, isn't it?"

Gordie nodded, grateful that Chris always knew what he was talking about. "I know that I spent three years away from her...but now that she's here, I can't take fighting with her. But after what she said...I don't know what to do."

"I'm not sure what to tell you," Chris said honestly. "You say you love her-"

"I do, Chris," Gordie told him, "I really do."

"I believe you Gord-o," Chris assured him. "So, you love her, but what she said still hurts."

Gordie nodded sadly.

"The thing is, that if she doesn't love you, can you forgive her and still be friends with her?"

"_If _she doesn't love me?" Gordie scoffed, "I'll be surprised if she even still likes me."

"Gordie, I don't mean to get your hopes up, but she never said she didn't feel the same way," Chris pointed out.

"She implied it," Gordie said.

"I think she was just overwhelmed and confused. Give her time to sort herself out."

"I am," Gordie snapped. He immediately changed his tone, "Sorry Chris."

"It's okay. I know you're confused, but don't beat yourself up about it. Shit will work itself out."

"Yeah," Gordie said, "I hope you're right."

"I'm always right," Chris grinned. He held out his hand, and he and Gordie skinned it.

A/N: I'm so sorry this hasn't been updated in awhile. I've been working in a production of Bye Bye Birdie, so I'm super busy, and exhausted. Plus I have summer reading for school that I should be doing. But I'll try and get more up when I can. Thanks so much for reading.


	20. Whoa! said in best joey lawrence voice

Randi was walking up to the door of the Blue Pointe Diner, when she spotted Vern walking along the street. She stopped moving and held her breath. When he looked at her, she offered a small wave.

"Hey Randi!" Vern called, running up to her all smiles. "How's it going?"

Randi was confused by his over eager greeting. "Aren't you pissed at me?"

Now it was Vern's turn to look confused, "Should I be?"

"For allegedly cheating on your best friend?"

"Oh," Vern shrugged, "Better you before him. He probably deserved it."

"What do you mean?" Randi asked.

"Well, once Teddy gets in school, he gets all 'girls girls girls', ya know? If you would've stayed with him, he probably would have cheated on you," Vern explained.

"Huh," Randi scoffed, "And here I went for him 'cause I thought he was all vulnerable and what not. He's afraid of thunderstorms, didja know that?"

Vern nodded, "Yeah. I can't believe he told you. I'm the only other person that knows."

"He didn't tell me, I witnessed it," Randi laughed. She loved how beautifully oblivious Vern seemed, yet he picked up on so much.

"So what are you up to?" Vern asked.

"I'm meeting a friend," Randi told him, "She works here. Do you know Lorraine Duncan?"

"Oh, I know her from school," Vern smiled.

Randi grinned, "Wanna come with me?"

"Nah, two's company, three's a crowd," Vern said.

"Come on, please," Randi puffed out her lower lip. 

"Okay," Vern gave in, "But only for a little while cause I have to run some errands for my mom."

"Yay!" Randi beamed, and she and Vern walked inside.

Lorraine was carrying some empty plates back behind the counter when she noticed that two people walked in. She looked over to see Randi and...Vern Tessio. Lorraine dropped the plate she was carrying in one hand.

"Lorraine!" Ethel, the head waitress called, "What was that?"

"I'm sorry, I dropped a plate," Lorraine yelled back, blushing scarlet. She could see Randi and Vern coming to sit down at the counter. She was so embarrassed.

"Sweep up the pieces so no one cuts themselves," Ethel instructed.

"Okay," Lorraine said, trying to collect herself.

"Smooth," Randi said, spinning in the counter stool.

"I don't usually drop things," Lorraine blushed.

"Everybody has one of those days," Vern said, shrugging.

"Lorraine, this is my friend Vern," Randi said, "Vern this is Lorraine."

"I've seen you around school," Vern said, "The debate team. You're a year above us, right?"

"Right," Lorraine smiled, "Um, can I get you anything?"

"I'd like a root beer," Randi said sweetly.

"I'll take a coke, please," Vern requested.

"Root beer, coke," Lorraine repeated, "Okay, I'll be right back." She walked swiftly into the kitchen.

Randi peered over the counter, "She didn't sweep up that glass."

"I'm sure she'll do it when she gets back," Vern said.

'And you can't wait,' Randi thought with a grin.

"Why are you grinning at me like that?" Vern asked, "It's creeping me out."

"Wow, she's really pretty," she said nonchalantly.

"Um, yes," Vern mumbled, "I mean, I guess so."

"Well, talk to her," Randi prompted.

"I don't know," Vern said shyly, "She's older than us...she wouldn't go for a guy like me."

"You never know," Randi said. Vern wasn't a bad looking guy. He had really nice blue eyes. But he had always been 'the fat kid' to the guys. He had always been 'just vern'. So to Randi, he had been 'just vern'. She figured he had been 'just vern' most of his life. Randi shook her head dismissively.

Lorraine walked from the back with the drinks.

"Here," she smiled through clenched teeth, "Randi, can you help me with the plate?" she gestured to the dish shards.

"Uh, okay," Randi said as Lorraine pulled her behind the counter.

"You brought Vern?" Lorraine hissed, "I look like shit! I've been working and I don't smell pretty and I'm not wearing make up," she pouted.

"Sorry," Randi giggled, picking up some of the pieces, "I saw him on the way here, he's not staying too long."

"I'm sooo embarrassed," Lorraine swept up the remainder of the plate. 

"Don't be, I think Vern's impressed anyway," Randi assured her. They came back up, and Lorraine threw away the dish pieces, as Randi sat back down at the counter.

Vern downed the last of his coke. "I gotta go. Nice meeting you Lorraine," he told the counter.

"Nice meeting you too," Lorraine called, as Vern walked out. After he was safely out of ear shot, she squealed and buried her head in her hands.

"Ooooh he's soooo cute! Did you see those eyes! Oh my god," she sighed.

"You are beyond weird," Randi said.

"Shut up, you went out with someone named 'Mouth'," Lorraine shot back. "So I get the next installment of the epic that is your life, right?"

"Not if you keep talking like that!" Randi told her.

"Oh, come on...please!" Lorraine laughed.

"All right," Randi said. "Okay, so it's the last day of camp..."

*************************

Our parents were coming to pick us up. We were all hanging around outside in an unorganized clump, much like when we had first arrived. But so much had changed. I had gained an amazing friend.

Gordie and I were standing next to each other in silence. We both prayed that our parent's car wouldn't be the next to pull up. Neither of us wanted to say goodbye. 

Then, a brown station wagon pulled up to the pavement, a couple of yards away from our spot on the grass.

"That's my dad's car," Gordie said quietly.

"Oh," I mumbled.

"Well, I'll write you," Gordie told me. We had exchanged addresses earlier.

"Yeah, me too."

He somewhat nodded, he turned towards the car, then immediately turned back. 

"Randi?" he said gently.

"Yes?" I sucked in all my breath. My heart was racing and my hands were sweaty.

"I uh..." he leaned towards me, and I felt the wind knock out of me, as if someone had swiftly kicked me in the stomach...but in a good way. I closed my eyes.

"I'll miss you," he finished, and gave me a quick hug before going to his car.

Even through the dust on the car window, I could see those big doe eyes.

I really thought he was going to kiss me.

****************************

"..........I wanted him to kiss me," Randi said slowly. "Oh my God, I wanted him to kiss me. I didn't realize it then, I didn't know what that feeling was in the pit of my stomach." Randi was talking more to herself than Lorraine, "Looking back, oh god I can see it so fucking clearly now," she stood up quickly. "It was....I....I love...-" She bolted out the door.

"Um, you didn't pay for your Coke!" Lorraine called. She was met with no reply, and shrugged.

Ethel walked out from the back. "Did you friend skip the bill?"

Lorraine just smiled. "I'll take care of it....she's in love."

Ethel just scoffed, "That's what they all say."

A/N: Mwahahahah I left ye all with a cliff hanger. And it probably won't be updated soon. Because i'm working on this other original fic, and i need to consult with my writing....consultant...and she's on vacatoin, so i might have to wait until she gets back, and i have school work (i know over summer break ::shakes fist menacingly::) so um, enjoy this for now? and if you really want more, pelt me with emails or reviews or something, cause i'm lazy and i need prodding lol. i love you guys :)


	21. An Interlude of Messing Around

Hey guys.

I'm really sorry I'm doing this because I swore to myself that I never would. I just wanted to let you know that I did not let my fic fizzle and die. I know what I'm going to do, just DOING it is where I'm running into the problem. Plus, I'm having a few plot problems, and I have no inspiration for writing. I hate forcing myself to write, because I don't want to make it suck, because I think just rushing and finishing the fic would make my characters all angry like. 

"Damn right it would," Randi smacks me in the back of the head.

"What the hell?" I ask.

"We're pissed," Gordie steps forward, and folds his hands across his chest. "We want you to finish writing."

"We're getting bored," Teddy whined. "I haven't been written about in awhile!"

"Yeah..." Mikey yells, "What about me and Mouth?"

"Am I gonna see Vern again?" Lorraine cries....then blushes profusely.

"Guys, Guys, guys," I say meekly, backing against the wall. "Don't worry! I've got things in mind for all of you, that's right" I glance at Teddy, Vern, Lorraine, Mikey, and Mouth, "ALL of you!"

"Well get off your lazy ass and start writing!" Gordie says, "Or I'll start writing for you..."

"Write...for me?" I say, "Gordie that's brilliant!"

"Oh, no!" Teddy interrupts, "I'm not putting my life in Lachance's hands!"

"Come on, give it a try," Randi grins.

"Okay..." Gordie rolls up his sleeves and sits down the computer. 

GORDIE'S CHAPTER

Randi walks into Gordie's house. "Gordie I love you!"

Gordie yells "Randi I love you!"

Gordie and Randi have sex.

Lots of wonderful sex.

And Gordie is very good at it.

And everyone thinks he is cool.

And Teddy and Mouth do a 'i'm-not-nearly-as-cool-as-Gordie' ritualistic dance.

And-

"Gordie," I snap. "You call yourself a writer! That's crap."

Gordie grins, "That's how I want it to go."

"I'm not doing any freaking dance," Teddy comments.

"Oh you'll dance if I damn well please," I inform Teddy.

Teddy dances.

"Shit," he says, while doing the Cha-Cha. He breaks into the varsity drag, and we all laugh at him.

Randi sighs, "As much fun as this is, please stop."

Teddy stops dancing.

"Just keep writing your story, okay?" Randi pleads, with big eyes. *hahaha to anyone who saw the goonies commentary, big eyes kids!*

"Goonies?" Mikey asks.

"Quiet you," I tell him. "You're not allowed to read within the asterisks!"

"Ren..." Randi says warningly.

"Okay, okay," I surrender, "I'll continue writing. And you guys coming up in here really helps. I usually don't do cutesy fanfiction things like this, but I can see why others do. It's quite fun."

"Now shoo," Gordie ushers me out the door, "Get to writing."

"I'm on it," I salute, and walk out the door.


	22. THANK GOD!

Gordie was sitting in his room writing. He wasn't thinking, he was just writing exactly what he felt, whatever poured out on the pages.

_...I'd follow you to the end of the earth, if only you'd let me trail behind you, like a lost puppy, basking in the glory of the glow you give off, that shimmers through the haze..._

...Every way you move is so beautiful, every sweet sudden smile, every deep gaze hidden in your light hearted eyes, keeps me close to you, even as you push me away....

It wasn't until he stopped and re-read it that he was aware what he wrote. He sighed and rested his head on his hands.

"God, I love her," he mumbled.

****************************

Randi ran from the Diner to Gordie's house, as fast as her legs could take her. She had no idea of any logical idea in her head, but she knew how she felt, and what she had to do.

She ran up to Gordie's doorstep and rang the bell frantically. Gordie's mother answered.

"Is Gordie here?" Randi panted.

"He's upstairs," Mrs. Lachance said, slightly startled.

"Thanks," Randi pushed past her and bounded up the stairs. 

**************************

There was a thump against Gordie's door.

"Uh, come in?" he guessed, unsure of whether that was supposed to be a knock.

"Gordie?" Randi came in and closed the door behind her.

"Randi!" Gordie exclaimed, and scrambled to cover his writing, "I, uh, oh crap, uh...hi."

"What were you writing?" Randi asked, quickly grabbing the paper, "I'm so much faster than you," she grinned, but her grin faded as she read over it. "Oh Gordie, you really feel this way?"

Gordie turned red and took the paper back from her. "No, well, yes, well, it's kinda how I feel to the extreme. It's just stupid writing. It's not a big deal, just ignore it." He looked away from her, but Randi turned his head.

"I've got something important to tell you," she sighed, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I'm sorry for yelling at you when you were at your most vulnerable. And I'm sorry for screwing everything up. Because Gordie, I realized that I do love you, and I have all along, but I didn't know what it was. It was so big; I couldn't even begin to fathom its deepness. It's taken me three years, but I finally realized that I don't want to be with anyone but you. And you can't begin to understand how bad I feel for not having seen it when you did. But I guess I needed time to figure it out and I did. And I completely understand if you're mad at me, and if you can't love me, and I want to let you know that I'll always-"

Randi was cut off when Gordie kissed her. Her legs went weak, and a tingly warmth spread through her.

"I think that's about three years too late," Gordie laughed gently.

"And well worth the wait," Randi smiled. She buried her face in his neck. "I will never ever leave you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Gordie put his arms around her.

****************************

Later that day, Randi walked over to Teddy's house. She rang his doorbell, and his mother answered.

"Hello Mrs. Duchamp," Randi greeted her.

"Hi Randi," Mrs. Duchamp grinned, "I haven't seen you around lately...are you and Teddy still...." she trailed off.

"Teddy and I are just friends now," Randi informed her.

"Oh," Mrs. D said, "Well, that's okay. Friends last forever you know."

"Right," Randi said weakly, "Is Teddy around?"

"Yes, I'll go get him," Mrs. D walked to the steps, "Theodore, Randi's here to see you!"

Teddy came down the steps, "Oh...hey..." he said quietly.

Randi gave him a 'We-should-really-talk-alone' type look. He sorta nodded, as if he understood and told his mom they'd be outside.

"So," Teddy said once they were on his porch.

"I want to talk to you," Randi said.

"What about?"

"Everything. What happened, our friendship, our friends..." Randi trailed off.

"I'm listening," Teddy said emotionlessly.

Randi sighed. "Teddy, I didn't kiss Mouth. He kissed me without any warning, and I was pissed too! You didn't listen to what I had to say. Friends should always listen to each other. And we're friends, right?"

"Yeah. I know. I was really upset. Plus, I...I don't really think it was working anyway. I don't think we're meant to be with each other. But I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that. I think freakish bouts of rage run in the family," he said sadly.

"Teddy, you're not gonna turn out like your old man."

"You mean it?"

"I mean it. Sincerely."

"So we're good?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Good," Randi stood up. "I have to go, but I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Something like that," Teddy smiled.

"Bye!" Randi hugged Teddy briefly, and walked home.

"I'm over her," Teddy mumbled to himself as she walked away. She turned and smiled and waved at him, before breaking into a run. "I'm so...uh...over...her?" He groaned softly and put his head in his hands.

A/N: Sorry this is kinda short. I bet a bunch of you are rejoicing, aren't ya...heh heh.

Except some COBRA ACTION next chapter! (yeah i finally got around to introducing them) I'm gonna try and update as soon as I have it written.


	23. Cobras, Shiny Lawns, and Chris' Family

Lorraine walked out of the Blue Pointe Diner after her last shift. She undid her hair from its clip, and shook it loose. The glow of the dim moon gave her hair a bluish tint.

"I hate walking home alone by myself," she mumbled, kicking a rock. She was humming a random tune when she heard a motor rev behind her. Her shoulders tensed, and she kept walking straight ahead.

The car slowed down when it reached her. 

"Hey pretty," a male voice cooed, "You getting in the car?"

Lorraine didn't acknowledge the car.

"Maybe she didn't hear me," the voice said, "Are you getting...in the car?" he said louder.

Lorraine still said nothing. 

"I think she's got a hearing problem boys," the voice said.

"I think she's ignoring you, Ace!" a second voiced chimed in.

"Oh, she can't be _ignoring_ me, Eyeball, that wouldn't be nice," Ace said. "And we know our little Lorraine is nice."

A few of the guys in the car laughed.

"Please Ace," Lorraine looked at him weakly.

"See, talking to me wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"Please go Ace," Lorraine mumbled.

"What was that Lorraine?" Eyeball asked, "Speak so the whole car can hear you!"

"Leave me alone," Lorraine cried, and started walking faster. The car sped up.

"Oh, but I can't leave you alone Rainey," Ace grinned. "You're just too good. I find that so appealing."

'I find you so disgusting,' Lorraine thought, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She felt hot tears stinging her eyelids, but she blinked them back. "I'm going home Ace," she said, as firmly as she could.

"Come on Lorraine," Ace swung open the car door. "We'll take you home."

Lorraine stared at the car door and Ace's grinning face. It was all so familiar, so inviting. But she couldn't trust the Cobras...not anymore. Her hand gravitated to her left upper arm. She gently closed the door.

"Sorry guys...not anymore," she turned and walked in the other direction. 

"Yo, Ace, she just stiffed you," Eyeball said, both in awe, and restraining laughter.

"Shut the fuck up Eyeball," Ace said calmly. "Vince," Ace hit Vince in the back of the head, "Drive."

Lorraine waited until the car had drive off before she headed back in the direction of her house.

******************************

The next morning, Randi was hanging upside down from a tree in her backyard. She watched Gordie walk in her yard and right under her. 

"Hiya Gordie!" she called and flopped down from the branch.

"You're chipper," he commented as she hugged him.

"I know, I'm in a really good mood," she grinned.

"That's cool. Your lawn is really shiny," Gordie shielded his eyes from the sun.

"We should tell people."

"Yeah I know, how do you keep it so shiny?"

Randi rolled her eyes, "No Gordie," she grabbed his hand, "About us."

Gordie turned to look at Randi, and received an honestly sincere look. "Oh, you're serious."

"Yeah, I am. I don't want people to think we're hiding anything," Randi insisted.

"Do you propose we go around ringing doorbells?"

"No, I propose we go about seeking Chris, seeing as he's your best friend," Randi pointed out.

"Ah, very true. Let's go find Chris."

Randi and Gordie checked the tree house, but Chris wasn't there. 

"Where is that boy?" Randi asked.

"At home, most likely," Gordie said. 

"So, uh...we go there...?" Randi asked unsure. She had heard stories of Chris' dad, and wasn't all ready to go over there. Gordie however, being there many times, walked up and rang the doorbell. Chris' younger sister, Jenny, answered the door. She opened it a crack and peeped out, but when she saw Gordie, she smiled and opened it all the way. 

"Hey Jenny," Gordie said. "Chris around?"

She shook her head, and her blonde little pigtails swung back and forth. "He's at the Blue Pointe with Teddy and Vern. Jane's here though," she said sweetly.

"Aw, that's cool, we don't wanna bother Jane," Gordie kneeled down to Jenny's height, "Your dad's not here, is he?" 

"Nope," Jenny said.

"Okay, see you later," he patted her on the head, and Gordie and Randi walked off.

"Who's Jane?" Randi asked.

"Chris' sister," Gordie said. "You didn't meet Jane?" Randi shook her head. "She's pretty cool. She's in the year above us, but she's real smart. Well," Gordie reconsidered, "She's real book smart, her common sense is lacking a bit. See, she always mouths off to her dad, so she gets the brunt of his rage. Well, Chris always sticks up for her, so he gets it pretty bad too. Jenny doesn't get it nearly as bad, prolly cause she's so litt-"

"You mean he hits her too?" Randi asked incredulously. 

Gordie nodded gravely. 

"Oh, God..." Randi said slowly, "I mean, you told me he hit Chris, and that's sad and all.... but a little girl. How old is she?"

"I think she's turning seven soon. That whole family goes through shit they don't have to."

"Dear God," Randi said quietly.


	24. Vern overcomes his fears and disscussion...

Chris was sitting in the diner, listening to Teddy and Vern bullshit, occasionally dropping in a word or two. 

"So you gotta finesse her," Teddy was telling Vern. "Let her think you're calm, cool and collected...because you certainly aren't."

"Okay, so calm, cool, and collected," Vern folded his arms, but knocked over a saltshaker.

"Aw, Christ," Teddy picked up the shaker, "We're gonna have to work on that."

"Are you trying to give him love advice?" Chris asked. 

Teddy nodded, "Yes, very good advice."

"Oh of course, because you have ladies all over you, don't you Teddy? Wait..." Chris looks around for Teddy's 'ladies', "But where...hmmm."

"Shut up," Teddy snapped, and Vern grinned.

"Listen Verno," Chris said, "If you really like a girl, be yourself. If she doesn't like you for who you are, then she's not worth it."

"But she IS worth it," Vern mumbled.

"Who's this skirt that's got you all worked up?" Teddy asked after taking a swig from his root beer bottle. 

"Nobody," Vern blushed.

"Come on, tell us!" Teddy elbowed Vern in the ribs. 

"No," Vern said firmly.

"Is it Nora Dennis?" Chris asked.

"Is it that girl that sat behind us in bio last year?" Teddy asked.

"No, it's not them," Vern said, "Can we change the subject?"

"Lisa Smith?"

"Theresa Gibbs?"

"Jena Barnes?"

"No!" Vern yelled. Chris and Teddy both stared at him, and Vern blushed redder. "It's not them either," he said quietly.

"Just tell us before we hurt you," Teddy grinned.

"Lrmmrmrmmm," Vern mumbled.

"Oh, yes Mrrrmmrrrr," Teddy said sarcastically, "I dated her last year. Big slut."

"Lorraine Duncan," Vern whispered.

"LORRAI-" Vern clamped his hand over Teddy's surprised yell. 

"That's what I was trying to AVOID," Vern said. Chris just shook his head and laughed.

"Sorry," Teddy shrugged. "But Lorraine Duncan, man, isn't she a bit...out of your league?"

"I know," Vern mumbled, "But I can't shake it."

"If you really like a girl, you have to tell her how you feel," Chris said. "You'll never know what could be unless you tell her. Hell, you have a chance. Everyone has a chance. She's nice, so I doubt she'd be a bitch about it if she didn't like you."

Just then, Gordie and Randi entered the diner.

"Hey Chris, scooch over," Randi ordered. "What's up?"

"Vern wants to ask out Lorraine Duncan," Teddy said simply.

"I don't know if I should...what if she doesn't like me?" Vern sighed, "Wait, Randi, you're friends with her, right?"

Randi nodded, and the other guys looked surprised, "We've uh, bonded...and what not."

"Do you think she'd ever go for a guy like me?" Vern asked sadly.

Randi used all the fiber in her being to restrain from letting loose a hysterical bout of laughter, "Oh...Oh I think she might."

"Isn't that her?" Gordie pointed behind the counter, "Go ask her."

"She looks busy," Vern said.

Actually, Lorraine was standing absent-mindedly wiping the counter off.

"Go now," Randi urged. Teddy went as far as to push Vern out of the booth. Vern brushed himself off, and walked over to the counter. The few feet felt like it took ages to walk across. 

"Um...Lorraine?" Vern said, his voice cracking.

Lorraine put the plate she was carrying safely on the table, "H-H-Hi...Vern," she stammered, "What c-can I g-get you?"

"Oh, nothing, well...I was just a, wondering if, um, you'd...go out on a date.... with me? It'sokayifyoudon'twantto," he rushed his last sentence quickly, almost trying to dismiss his actions if she rejected him.

All the color drained from Lorraine's face, "You...want to take...me...out?"

Vern nodded.

"Oh, absolutely yes, of course, I mean, I'd love to, I can't believe-yes, I-" Lorraine grinned, "Yes."

"Boss," Vern smiled, "Uh, you wanna like, meet here at like, seven tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow," Lorraine laughed nervously.

"Well," Vern said, "See you then."

"Yeah, see ya," Lorraine laughed nervously. Vern went back to the table, and sat down in a daze. Lorraine went back into the kitchen. 

"She said yes," Vern grinned.

"Way to go!" Teddy clapped him on the back.

"Allright Vern!" Chris said.

"Way to score!"

"Good job!"

There was a sudden high-pitched girlish squeal that came from the kitchen. Vern's grin grew wider, if that was even possible. "It was so weird," he told them, "She got all nervous and stuff. Around me! And she was all 'yes' and stuff, and I was all smooth, and it was awesome. Guys," he said, as if coming to a sudden realization, "I'm the hottest guy on the planet."

"I wouldn't go that far," Gordie said.

"Yeah," Randi added, "We all know that Chris is the hottest guy on the planet."

Everyone stared at her.

"Guys...I'm kidding," she laughed.

"No you're not," Chris said simply.

"Um...actually," Gordie interrupted, "the reason we came over here is to tell you guys that Randi and I are uh...going out."

Chris grinned. "Cool. Teddy?"

Teddy grumbled and pulled two quarters out of his jeans pocket. "There's your money Chambers."

Chris happily put the quarters in his own pocket. "What?" he asked innocently. "I bet Teddy fifty cents that you guys would start going out soon."

"How did you...?" Randi didn't quite know how to finish her sentence.

"I see all..." Chris grinned knowingly. 

No one questioned this at all.


	25. Identical Eyes

Chris was sitting in his room when there was a soft knock on his door.

"Come in," he said. His sister poked her head in the door, and Chris smiled at the sight of her. Her blonde hair was in a long ponytail, and her glasses made her look even smarter than she was. "What's up Jane?" Their identical blue eyes searched each other's for a moment before she spoke.

"He's...I saw his car...and I want to be with you," she smiled nervously.

"Okay. You can help me with this stupid summer placement work. If I don't get it all done, I can't do honors classes next year," Chris explained.

"Oh, right. Well, what is it?" Jane sat down next to him.

"Physics," Chris pushed the book over so she could see it, "Now, how do I find the final velocity?"

"Vf squared equals Vi squared plus two A D," Jane rattled off automatically. Chris scribbled it down furiously, and she smiled softly. "Chris, I'm so proud of you. After Dad, Frank and Rich, there is a lot of negative pressure on you. I don't have to tell you what everyone thinks of us, you already know. I had to work so hard to be taken seriously, and I'm sorry to say that you will have to work even harder because you're a guy-" her voice faltered as she heard the front door slam, "And I know you'll show them all-"

Heavy footsteps thumped up the stairs, "Louise!"

"Where's mom?" Chris whispered.

"She took Jenny to Aunt Cathy's," Jane told him.

"Where the hell are those damn kids?" 

Jane put her arm around Chris and winked at him. 

"What the hell are you doing?" their father burst in, crazy drunk.

"Just helping Chris with his placement work," Jane said calmly. Their father stared blankly at her. "...Because Chris is going into honors next year..."

"Great, now I'm gonna have two wise asses," he took a swig from the bottle still in his hand.

"Three, if you count you," Jane informed him, "Oh, that's right...you're not wise, you're just an ass!" Chris groaned, he knew she was bringing it upon herself, but that was just her nature. She was always like that.

"Shut your mouth!" Mr. Chambers backhanded his daughter and she fell back. Her hand went to her mouth, which was bleeding. He went to kick her when Chris spoke up.

"Leave her alone." It was quiet and calm, but his eyes were incredibly intense.

"You stay quiet or you'll get it too!" He punched Chris right in the face, which caused his nose to start bleeding. Their father took his belt off and whipped Chris with it. He kicked Jane, who was still on the floor, and then walked out of the house.

"You okay?" Jane crawled over to her brother.

"My nose is bleeding," Chris said, gently moving his hands away from his face.

Jane ran into the bathroom and got toilet paper. "Here," she handed it to him.

"Your lip is bleeding," Chris mumbled through the toilet paper. Jane shrugged and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

She smiled, "Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite brother?"

"Does this mean you'll help me do my summer placement work?"

"You bet."


	26. Development

"I am so lucky..." Randi told Paul McCartney. Well, Paul McCartney's picture. She was having a heart to heart with her 'Please Please Me' record. "I am so fortunate to have all my family, and my Castle Rock friends, and the Goonies. I'm so lucky because even after I screwed everything with Teddy and Gordie, Gordie still loves me and I love him too," Randi paused, "Well...yeah, I guess that's not as good as being the Brit Pop invasion. But _I'm_ happy and-"

"Ahem," Rudy coughed, standing in Randi's doorway.

"Do you mind? This is a private conversation," Randi snapped.

"Normally, I'd leave you to, uh, Paul, but Mikey's on the phone," Rudy smiled.

"Wheeeee Mikey!" Randi squealed and dropped her record like an old trend. She practically flew down the steps, and picked up the phone.

"I LOVE YOU MIKEY!"

"Oh, wow...uh, hello? Is this Rudy again?"

Randi laughed, "No, it's your most favorite cousin in the whole world!"

"Is this Rudy again?" Mikey repeated.

"Owwww!" Randi cried, "I'm hurt. I pray that you're sick, so that you have an excuse for me to not kick your ass."

"Heh, I'm fine and healthy. But I miss you. What's going on?"

"I'm going out with Gordie!" Randi squealed for the second time.

"Whoa! How did this happen?"

"It's a long story, that basically ended with me being weak in the knees," Randi sighed.

"I am so happy for you! However, I told you so I told you so I told, you, so," Mikey taunted.

"Yeah, I know, I know, the Great Mikini strikes again."

"Did you juts call me a bikini?"

"You're a moron."

"That one I heard."

Randi laughed.

"Hey, do you and the guys wanna come up this weekend and chill with us? Brand and Andi won't be around, but the rest of us will."

"That'd be so awesome!" Randi squealed yet again.

"You totally need to stop squealing."

"I'll talk to the guys and let you know ASAP, okay?" Randi ignored his previous comment.

"Right, BYOB, I mean, uh, ASAP...right."

"You are such a spaz," Randi laughed.

"Yeah, well...you're related to a spaz," Mikey shot back.

"You're weak come-backs are futile, my friend. I am the come-back master!" Randi declared.

"Only against me."

"Yeah, and what does that say about you?"

Mikey sighed, "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye!" Randi hung up and walked over to Gordie's house. 

When she rang the bell, Gordie's father answered. Randi was surprised, because she was used to seeing Mrs. Lachance answer the door. "Uh...hello, is Gordie home?"

"Who are you?" Mr. Lachance asked gruffly.

"I'm Randi Riverton...sir...I went to camp with Gordie." Randi never felt more unnecessarily intimidated in her life. 

"Oh," Mr. Lachance called, "Gordie, your friend's here." He walked off, leaving Randi at the front door. She tiptoed up the steps and softly knocked on Gordie's door. Gordie opened his door, and his face brightened when he was Randi.

"Hey," he grinned, "I'm uh, not wearing a shirt...hold on."

Randi ignored Gordie's warning and came in while Gordie looked for his shirt. "May I ask what you're doing, hanging out in your room without your shirt on?"

"No you may not."

"You were flexing your non-existent muscles, weren't you?"

"Non-existent?" Gordie gasped, "I'm gonna go cry in a corner! Look at this one!" Gordie flexed his arm muscle. Randi peered at it.

"I guess that's...some...development."

"Development! I'm not some teenage girl growing breasts, you know," Gordie protested.

Randi turned beet red, "Shut up!" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Awwwww," Gordie laughed, "Would it be too forward to say that I like your-"

"Yes," Randi cut him off, "It would."

"Oh...well I do."

Randi blushed even more.

"Making you blush is so much fun," Gordie laughed. He leaned in and kissed her neck. He pushed the hair away from her face and kissed her cheek.

She grinned, "Put your shirt on Mr. Lachance."

"Oh, sorry," he grabbed it off his bed and pulled it over his head. "Better?"

She nodded, and he pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

"God I love you," he whispered.

"Mmmmm," Randi murmured in agreement. "Listen, the reason I came over..." she started.

"You mean you didn't come over here just to kiss me?" Gordie flopped onto is bed, feigning hurt.

"Jesus," Randi laughed, "If I would have known dating you would inflate your ego so much, I'd have left you in Dundermiller's office at camp." She laid down next to him. 

"Ouch..." Gordie said, hitting her playfully. "So, what's the real reason you came over then, huh?"

"Mikey wants you guys to come up and meet the Goonies. We'll all go up and stay the weekend. What do you think? Sound fun?"

"Yeah," Gordie answered, "Did you tell the other guys yet?"

"No, I came right here."

"Let's go find Chris," Gordie suggested.

"Grrrr, now I'm all comfy on your bed," Randi whined.

"God I hope I hear that again."

"Gordie!" Randi hit him with his pillow.

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly, "I'm in a really....good...mood."

"I can think of a better word than 'good' to describe your mood," Randi scoffed, getting up.

"Superb?" he guessed.

"Not exactly. Let's go," Randi laughed. They walked over to Chris' house. They were heading towards the porch when they heard a yell.

"Hey guys!" Chris was leaning out the tree house window, "We're up here!"

Gordie and Randi crossed the street and field to get to the tree house, and climbed up.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Randi asked.

"You know, just hanging out," Chris said nonchalantly, "Randi, did you meet my sister?"

"Not this one," Randi said, "I met Jenny."

"Jane, this is Randi, Gordie's girlfriend-"

"Gordie's girlfriend?" Jane cried excitedly, "Wow! Who would have guessed? What's your boyfriend gonna say about this Gord-o?"

"Piss up a rope Jaaaanie," Gordie teased back.

"Randi, this is my sister," Chris finished, rolling his eyes. There was a playful smile on his face though.

"Nice to meet you," Randi laughed.

"Likewise," Jane grinned.

"So what are you crazy kids up to?" Chris asked.

"My cousin wants to know if you guys want to come up to Astoria for the weekend," Randi informed him.

"Oh...I, uh," Chris glanced at his sister, "Cant. Sorry."

"Chris, go," Jane urged in a low voice. Chris mumbled something back to her, and she nodded. Randi realized that Chris didn't want to leave Jane alone with their father.

"Jane can come too," Randi blurted out, causing everyone to look at her.

"That's okay, I don't want to impose," Jane blushed.

"Really, Mikey won't mind. It'll be fun; I can get to know you better. The more the merrier," Randi persuaded.

Jane looked at Chris, who smiled and nodded. Jane shrugged, "Okay."

"We'll have to call mom at Aunt Cathy's but...I don't think she'll mind," Chris said.

"This is gonna be so great," Randi grinned, "You guys stay here, I'm gonna go get Teddy." She scrambled down the ladder.

"She's kinda hyper," Gordie apologized, "But I love her."

"You loooooove her?" Jane teased, "You mean you're not just in it for the sex?"

Gordie glared at her, "Hey Chris, I think your sister and Mouth will get along."

Chris just laughed.

Jane wrinkled her nose, "Who names their kid Mouth?"


	27. Trouble on the Home Front

Randi rang Teddy's doorbell.

"Hey Randi," he greeted her. He was wearing a dark blue suit and a light blue bow tie, "Laugh, and I'll kill you."

"What's the occasion?" Randi asked after restraining her original instinct to bust a gut.

"My mom's taking me up to see my dad. She's going to pick me up soon," Teddy explained. His eyes looked so sad that Randi just wanted to hug him, but she felt that wouldn't be very appropriate. "So...what do you want?"

"I wanna know if you want to come up to Astoria with me and the guys," Randi told him.

Teddy shrugged, "I don't know, I don't think they like me."

"They don't dislike you," Randi protested.

Teddy just shrugged again.

"You might meet a girl," Randi persuaded. She highly doubted that would happen, but she really wanted everyone to go. 

A smile crept to Teddy's face, "You really think that's what I'm all about?"

"Of course not!" Randi gasped, "I _know _that's what you're all about."

Teddy laughed, "Oh, well in that case, count me in."

************************

Vern approached his mother who was sitting at the table sorting mail. "Mom," he said, "I need a favor. I never ever...ok, well, I hardly ask you for things, but I just need this one thing."

Billy walked in the kitchen and laughed at Vern's rambling. "Don't let him do it Ma, whatever it is," Billy joked as he grabbed the carton of orange juice and drank from it.

"Billy, don't drink straight from that!" Mrs. Tessio chided.

"Maaaa," Vern whined, "I'm begging you here!"

"What is it Vern?"

"Can I please borrow your car tonight?"

Mrs. Tessio let out a big belly laugh until she saw the look on Vern's face. "Oh dear Lord, you're serious! No Vern, of course not. You can't drive!"

"But the person I'm taking out can!" Vern objected.

"Oh can she?" Mrs. Tessio questioned, maternal instincts kicking in, "Just who is this girl?"

"Lorraine Duncan."

Billy spit out his orange juice. Mrs. Tessio and Vern both turned to stare at him. "Oh God," Billy coughed, "This uh, this juice is bad," he paused, "I'll clean it up I swear."

"Come on Mom, please?" Vern pleaded. He got on his knees and made the puppy dog face.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Tessio shook her head, "I can't do that."

"She's gonna think I'm such a loser!" Vern whined.

"If she thinks you're a loser then she's daffy, cause you're great," Mrs. Tessio patted her youngest son on the head and got up. "You okay?" she waved her hand in front of Billy's face, who was sitting on the counter, stoic.

"What? Yeah," Billy shook himself, "I'm fine."

Mrs. Tessio went upstairs and Vern slunk defeatedly into the living room.

Billy grabbed the phone off the wall and dialed.

"Yeah?" a gruff voice answered.

"Ace, you are never gonna believe this..."

*****************************

"Colin, did you move my hairbrush?" Lorraine yelled from her room.

"Why would I touch your GROSS BRUSH?" Colin yelled from his own room.

"Because you're mad at me," Lorraine muttered, as she ran to Colin's room and banged on the door. "Colin! Open up!"

"No!" Colin yelled.

"COLIN MICHAEL OPEN YOUR DOOR!"

"No!"

"You're being such a brat!"

"You're ugly!"

"You're adopted!" Lorraine screamed and banged on the door one last time for good measure. She turned and stormed back into her own room.

There was a soft knock on the door. Lorraine knew it was her youngest brother, Rudy.

"Come in," Lorraine called as she frantically searched through her closet.

"I heard you yelling," Rudy poked his head in the door, "Is Colin really adopted?"

"Aw Rudy," Lorraine scooped up the six-year-old in her arms, "No, he's just as much a Duncan as you and me. He's just being monstrous 'cause I told Mama that he broke her Celtic vase."

"But why were you yelling?"

"'Cause I have a date and Colin took my brush and I need it and he won't open his door," Lorraine explained.

"I took your brush," Rudy admitted sheepishly. He pulled it from his back pocket covered in some sort of gross hair, "I brushed Lacey."

"The cat?" Lorraine asked incredulously.

Rudy nodded, "I tried to wash it, but it got kinda soapy and...worse. I'll buy you a new one."

Lorraine took a deep breath and forced a tight smile. "I'll b e fine," she said through clenched teeth, "Go help Mama with dinner." She ushered Rudy out the door. She grabbed a pillow off of her bed and screamed into it. Lorraine walked to Colin's room and knocked on the door.

"Col?" she asked, "Can I come in?"

"It's open," Colin said quietly.

"Colin," Lorraine stuck her head in the door similar to the way her little brother had just done to her. "Rudy took my brush. I'm sorry I said it was you. It's just that I really like this guy, and I want to look good, and-"

"Gross," Colin said simply.

Lorraine smiled gently, "Oh, you say that because you're thirteen. Just wait 'till you're fourteen. You'll be coming to me, asking advice on how to deal with girls."

"I doubt it," Colin said, turning the page of the book he was reading, "I think I'll be able to handle it." He glanced up. "Are you wearing that?"

Lorraine glanced down at her grey sweatpants and big purple shirt. "No, why?"

"You should wear that blue dress."

"The flowy one?"

"Yeah. Matches your eyes," Colin turned the page again. 

"Thanks," Lorraine ruffled Colin's hair. "I love you kiddo."

"I know."

Lorraine went back into her room, and pulled the blue dress from her closet. "Hmmmm," she mumbled as she held it up against her. "I think that boy's right."

***********************


	28. Vern is smooth? Who would have thought

Lorraine glanced at her clock, which read 7:45. "Shit!" she gasped. She wasn't ready yet. She put on the blue dress, and did her make-up. She just let her hair down, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "I'm satisfied," she grinned. She ran downstairs.

"Rainey, where are you going?" her mother asked.

"Out Mama, remember?" 

"Be home before eleven!" her mother reminded her.

"I know, I know!" Lorraine ran out the door and down to the Blue Pointe Diner.

Vern was standing outside, leaning against the wall when she ran up. He looked at his watch as she walked up to him. "Wow...exactly eight," he grinned. "Do you have an internal clock or something?"

"Or something," Lorraine laughed. 

"You look really great," Vern told her. 

"So do you," Lorraine smiled. She bit her lip nervously, she had no idea what they would actually do on this date, but as long as she was with Vern, she wasn't sure she cared.

"Um, you wanna like...walk around?" Vern asked. Lorraine nodded.

********************

Vern was absolutely dying. She had shown up looking like a fucking angel from heaven, and all he managed to do was crack that joke about the clock and mumble that she looked really great. He really hoped she didn't hear his voice waver when he asked if she wanted to walk around. He really hoped she wouldn't be able to hear his heart beating out of his chest, and he really hoped that she wouldn't notice the panic in his eyes.

"So," Lorraine said, "Tell me about yourself." She inwardly cringed. That sounded like such a stupid pick-up line.

"Oh, uh, well," Vern fumbled, "I live with my mom and my brother, Billy. Maybe you know him, you were both in the same school last year."

Lorraine paled slightly. "I think I've seen him around."

"Yeah. I guess uh, I guess I'm not doing much until school starts. I always liked the freedom of summer. Like...sometimes, when you're out a night in the summer, and you like, feel the wind, and you know what it's like to be really free."

"Wow," Lorraine commented, "That sounded really nice Vern."

"Sincerely? I'm not very good with words and stuff," Vern admitted. "Okay, now it's your turn."

"My turn?"

"Yeah," Vern grinned, "Tell me about you."

"Well I moved here from Ireland when I was three. Until I was 13, we used to go over there and stay every summer. I've got 3 brothers. My oldest brother is 20 and he lives in Ireland still. My middle brother Colin, is thirteen, and my youngest brother, Rudy, is six."

"What's Ireland like?" Vern asked.

"It's so beautiful," Lorraine said. "The grass is greener than you could imagine, and the hills roll, and the sky churns up beautiful dark blue clouds-"

"Kinda like your eyes?" Vern asked innocently.

Lorraine blushed. "I guess. My eyes aren't nearly as beautiful as Ireland."

"Well, I've never seen Ireland, but I don't think I'd have to. I don't think it could be more beautiful than you."

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," Lorraine breathed.

"Well, I-"

"Shhh," Lorraine interrupted him. She was happy that Vern was about the same height as her, and she leaned in and gave him his first kiss. They broke apart and Lorraine smiled sweetly. "I really like you Vern."

"Jesus Christ," was all that Vern could say. Lorraine took his hand, and they continued to walk. 

They stopped when a voice sent chills up Lorraine's spine.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?"

A/N : MWAHAHAHAHAHA cliffhanger!!!! well sorta. i don't think it's gonna come as a suprise as to who the 'mysterious voice' is. you just don't know what's gonna happen! ahahahahaha being evil is so much fun! i'll try and update soon...i swear!


	29. Vern Tessio, afraid? HA!

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Lorraine spun around. "Ace, I...I.."

"So you've set your sites on Billy's little brother?" Ace stepped closer to her, "What a shame..." he roughly stroked her cheek. Lorraine whimpered.

"Hey!" Vern shouted, "Let her go!"

"Vern," Ace warned, "If you keep your mouth shut, maybe I won't kill you."

"Don't do anything to Vern," Lorraine pleaded, "He didn't do anything!"

"He's trying to steal my girl."

Vern's stomach turned cold.

"I'm not your girl!" Lorraine cried, and Ace looped his arm tighter around her waist. She beat her fists against his shoulder, "I don't like you anymore! You're so horrible! You're...evil!"

Ace laughed, "Oh come on Rainey, that used to turn you on."

Lorraine started to cry. "Shut up shut up shut up," she sobbed, "I hate you!" She pulled free from Ace's grasp and ran.

"You're still mine Lorraine!" Ace called after her. "And you," he turned to Vern, "You fucking stay away from her!" He punched Vern and pushed him to the ground. Vern had the sense to stay down. After Ace walked away, Vern went to look for Lorraine. He found her around the corner at the steps of the diner.

"Are you okay?" Vern asked, sitting down next to her. She was crying to hard to say anything to him, so he just put his arm around her. "It's gonna be okay," he said lamely, not sure of what to do.

Lorraine shook her head as she hiccupped. "No it's not," she sobbed. "He's gonna kill you, and I...I don't even wanna _say_ what he's gonna do to me!" 

"Don't think like that," Vern said gently.

"I'm so sorry I dragged you into this," Lorraine sighed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. 

"Don't worry about it," Vern said, rubbing her shoulder reassuringly, "But uh...um...when did you guys break up? I mean, I'm assuming that you dated..."

"I told him it was over last year," Lorraine sniffled. 

"How long did you go out?"

Lorraine held up two fingers.

"Two years?" Vern confirmed in amazement. She nodded.

"He was really nice in the beginning. I felt...safe, I guess. But after we...after he...after he got what he wanted..." she broke off and started sobbing again.

"Oh my god," Vern gasped, "Did you and Ace...oh my god!"

Lorraine nodded tearfully.

"Awww...that's ...so...agggggghhh..."

"Not helping," Lorraine sighed.

"Sorry, sorry. Listen, I'm..." Vern paused, not really knowing what to say. "Uh...I'm here for you. Okay?"

"Thanks," Lorraine whispered.

"Want me to walk you home?"

She nodded. Vern helped her up and they began to walk home.

"I'm really, really sorry," Lorraine apologized again. "You have to understand that I had no idea this would happen."

"You didn't?" Vern asked in mock surprise, "That wasn't part of the date?"

Lorraine laughed weakly. "You know what I mean. I just hope you're not..." she trailed off.

"Afraid? Me, Vern Tessio, scared? Ha!" he laughed, "Of course I am. Scared shit-less. But that's not the point. The point is that you don't deserve to have him treat you like that. And if I have to help you stand up to him, then I will."

Lorraine kissed Vern on the cheek. "Thank you so much."

"Yeah, well," Vern grinned, "No problem."


	30. Banter and bickering, but mostly loooooo...

The next morning, Randi rang Vern's doorbell.

"Heya Vern!" Randi called cheerfully.

"Hi Randi."

"How was your date?"

"Ok," Vern shrugged.

"Ok? Okay? That's all you're gonna tell me?" Randi asked.

Vern smiled, "Trust me Randi, when I figure it out, you'll be the first to know."

"That doesn't sound good. Oh!" Randi remembered why she came over, "Hey, I know this is kinda short notice, but me, Teddy, Gordie, Chris and Jane are leaving for Astoria this night to stay the weekend with Mikey. You wanna come?"

Vern shook his head. "I can't."

"Aw, come on, please?" Randi puffed out her lower lip.

"I can't! I have to stay here. Lorraine-" Vern stopped himself, "I can't go. Sorry."

Randi cocked her head and eyed Vern. "I expect a full report when I get back."

Vern smiled again, "You got it."

"I'm serious, as soon as I get back. If I'm bleeding and I have to be rushed to the hospital, when I open my eyes I expect to see you, ready to spill. Okay?"

"Okay," Vern laughed. 

"I'll see you later," Randi grinned. She waved good-bye to Vern and then walked down to Gordie's house.

The Lachance family were used to randomly seeing Randi in their home. She didn't bother to ring the doorbell after awhile, since they left their door unlocked anyway. She went in and ran up the steps to Gordie's room. "Hey Gord-o," she opened his door, "You ready?"

Gordie just kissed her in reply. After a few seconds, Randi pulled back. 

"Um, wow 'Hi Randi, yeah I'm ready', good to hear," she said.

Gordie laughed. "Sorry. I wanna get it out of my system."

"Ew," Randi said simply.

"Not like that," Gordie rolled his eyes, "I just don't wanna be one of those assholes that is all over their girlfriend around other guys. Plus with the whole 'Mouth' thing....so, I'm doing it now."

"Gee thanks for telling me before you gang rape me in the doorway."

"Okay, first of all," Gordie started, "You would need a gang to gang rape someone. I am not a gang. Secondly, I kissed you. Kissing and raping are two very different things. Sexually harassed you in the doorway, maybe. But not raped, and definitely not _gang_ raped. I was being incredibly romantic, and you ruined it. I think I'll go cry now."

Randi laughed. "Pussy."

"Wow, my extremely low self-confidence has just entered the negatives. I think I'll go jump in front of a train," Gordie said sadly.

Randi giggled, "Now you're thinking like Teddy, which is very scary." She pulled Gordie closer to her, "You k now that I think you're nice, sweet, funny, handsome...uh," she stalled seeing that Gordie was still pretending to be sad, "And...uh...I want your sex?" she guessed.

"Now that's more like it!" Gordie grinned. He picked up Randi and threw her on his bed. When he went to leap on her, Randi yelped and rolled over, causing Gordie to land prostrate on his bed. "Ouch," he mumbled.

"Yeah, can you imagine if I was under there?" Randi exclaimed, getting up.

"Eh," Gordie turned over, "I'm skinny." He saw that Randi wasn't laughing. "Aw, come on Randi! You know I'm only teasing you!"

"The horny thing is freaking me out, Gordie."

"Aw, you know I'm just messing around. I'm kidding!" Gordie said as he got up. Randi just turned away form him.

"I'm sorry," Gordie grabbed Randi's arms, "I'm soooorrrrryyyyyy," he crooned, trying to get Randi to dance with him, "Sooooooo soooorrrryyyyyyy." Gordie spun her around until she faced him. "I love you ya know."

"I love you too," Randi finally gave in and grinned.

"You don't know how great it is to say that and have you say it back," Gordie smiled.

"You don't know how great it is to be able to say it," Randi smiled back, then paused. "Augggghhh, we're so corny!" 

"Yeah, but isn't it great?" Gordie laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

*******************************

"Hey Janie, you almost ready?" Chris barged into his sister's room.

Jane rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Would it kill you to knock?"

"Yes," Chris went to sit on her bed, next to her suitcase, "It would."

Jane stopped loading clothes into her bag and looked at Chris. "Do you think it's okay that I'm going? I don't know Randi or her cousin."

"Randi invited you," Chris reminded her. "Plus, her cousin won't mind, he's very...uh...what's that word that means you're...uh...like...knights?"

"Chivalrous," Jane supplied.

"Yeah!" Chris' eyes lit up, "That. Like, if there was only one cookie left, he'd let someone else take it."

"That's not chivalrous, that's just plain considerate," Jane said, "Which you could use a lesson in being."

"I'm considerate!" Chris squealed.

"And apparently pre-pubescent."

"Hey!"

"You used all the toilet paper and didn't even bother to put a new roll in the holder," Jane informed him.

"How was I supposed to know you'd go to the bathroom?"

"Everyone goes to the bathroom Chris, you'll learn that in biology."

Chris rolled his eyes. "How was I supposed to know you'd go after me?"

"Common sense?"

Chris had no quick reply. "Let me help you pack." He started throwing the things from Jane's bed into her suitcase.

"Hey!" Jane objected, "Be careful with those!" She picked it up and dusted it off. "This, Christopher, is a book. You can identify it by its pages and cover. You'll get to use books like these next year."

"I've seen these before," Chris snatched the book form her and pages through it. "But...hey! This one's all filled with words! What are you supposed to color?"

Jane laughed, "Only you Chris." She tackled him.

"Gahhhh!" Chris started cracking up.

"You know," Jane laughed, "You know...you've always been my favorite brother."

"Well duh," Chris wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, "Look at Frank and Rich, what competition do I really have?"

Chris and Jane collapsed into giggles on the floor.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys. i love you. it might be awhile until my next update, but it will be longer than my recent ones. Thanks for reading :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	31. Unbearable car rides and Good Times with...

"Okay, me, Gordie, Chris, Jane, Teddy, and our beloved driver, Rudy," Randi checked to make sure everyone was near the car. "Everyone got their stuff?" she called out.

"Yes ma'am," Jane called, while Teddy saluted.

Randi just grinned and gave them the finger. She opened the door of the Riverton family Cadillac. "Pile in guys!" Randi slipped into the passenger seat, while Teddy, Jane, Chris, and Gordie squeezed in the back. 

"You know how to get there, right?" Randi asked Rudy as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Yeah, second star on the right and straight on 'till morning," Rudy said, and he pulled out of the driveway and down the road. It was quiet for awhile, until Jane said, "Teddy, kindly remove your hand from my knee before I'm forced to strangle you to death."

"Jesus Jane, calm down," Teddy grumbled.

"Ewwww!" Chris yelled, "Stop trying to...pervert on my sister!" Chris reached over Jane and hit Teddy. 

"Pervert's not a verb," Gordie spoke up.

"It was an accident!" Teddy cried defensively, as Chris snapped, "I know pervert's not a verb!"

Randi turned around and grinned at her boyfriend, "I'm so glad I'm not back there."

"Jane, switch with Chris," Gordie ordered. Jane climbed over Chris, and "accidentally" kicked Teddy in the groin.

"You bitch!" Teddy howled. 

"It was an accident!" Jane cried sarcastically.

"Ahhh, shove it up your-"

"Teddy!" Chris stopped Teddy's sure-to-be-crude remark.

"This is why I don't hang out with you guys that much," Jane told Gordie.

"Hey!" Randi intervened, "Everyone back there, skin it, right now. And mean it!" she added.

Teddy stuck his hand out. "Sorry Jane. You're hot, it's my nature. I'll try and hold back." Jane rolled her eyes but skinned it with Teddy. 

"Teddy?" Chris stuck out his hand. Teddy hesitated for only a second.

"Sorry man," he skinned it with Chris. 

"And thanks for sticking up for me Chris," Jane kissed her brother on the head.

"Ewwww!" Chris squealed, "I've got Jane Germs!"

"Heh, heh, all part of my evil plan," Jane cackled.

"Are we there yet?" Gordie asked Randi pitifully. Randi looked at Rudy for an answer.

"We're not even completely out of Castle Rock yet kiddo," Rudy laughed.

"No," Randi told Gordie sympathetically.

Gordie shook his head and pulled 'Moby Dick' from his backpack.

"Ooooh!" Jane grinned, "Moby Dick!"

"You like it?" Gordie asked incredulously, "They spend like three chapters on the color white!"

"Well, that part sucks. I love Ishmael though. He's so..." Jane paused, "Ugh, you're gonna think I'm stupid..."

"Too late," Chris snickered. Jane bopped her brother.

"I mean, he's so....adventurous and down to earth and...cute..." Jane blushed, "I just like him."

"That's really weird Janie," Gordie said seriously.

"Hey Jane," Teddy grinned, "You can call me Ishmael."

"Both of you, shut up," Jane blushed again, "We there yet Randi?"

"Nooooo," Randi mumbled.

****************************************************

After lots of squabbling (the guys in the back switched seats again) the group finally pulled into Mikey's long and winding driveway. The Goonies were all standing outside the gate waiting for them. Chunk was standing on a tree stump doing the Truffle Shuffle.

"Gahhh! Truffle Shuffle Truffle Shuffle!" Randi squealed and leapt from the car the split second that Rudy stopped it.

"Wow, which was scary," Jane said, "Great pick of the litter Gordie."

"Bite me Jane," Gordie shot back as he got out of the car. Randi was busy hugging Mikey, Chunk, Data, Mouth and Stef while her friends got their things out of the car. She was so excited to be back with the Goonies that she didn't even notice when her brother drove off. Gordie cleared his throat, and Randi turned around.

"Oh yeah," she blushed, "Where are my manners? Goonies, these are my friends, Gordie, Teddy, Chris and Chris' sister Jane," Randi gestured to each one in turn. "Guys, these are the Goonies, Chunk Data and Stef. You already know Mikey and Mouth."

"Unfortunately," Teddy quipped. Chris kicked him.

"Sooooo, you guys wanna bring your stuff in," Mikey suggested, "Then we'll just hang out?"

"Sounds good," Chris picked up his stuff.

"Mouth, keep everyone else occupied," Mikey commanded.

Mouth saluted him, "Yes ma'am."

Mikey rolled his eyes before leading everyone inside. "Randi, you and Jane can sleep in the guest bedroom. Us guys will be in me and Brand's room."

"Being a girl paid off for once," Randi grinned.

"So," Randi said, once the door was closed and the boys were on their way to Mikey's room, "Roomie. How do you like Astoria so far?"

Jane shrugged, "I'm so happy to be out of that car that it doesn't really matter where I am. Your cousin is very nice."

"Yeah, Mikey's a sweetheart," Randi said absent-mindedly as she fiddled with the clasp on her suitcase, "Who builds these things like fucking puzzles?"

Jane laughed. She opened Randi's suitcase, then her own. Jane went to open the drawers of the nearest dresser, when Randi called out.

"Hey! That's where they keep the drugs!"

Jane's eyes bugged out and she stepped back in horror instinctively. It wasn't until she turned and saw Randi fighting back laughter that Jane started to laugh herself.

"Sharing a room with you is gonna be super fun if you stay so gullible," Randi chuckled. Jane shook her fist, but there was a smile on her face.

********************

"And, uh, this is my room. Well, it's Brand's room too," Mikey explained, "Don't touch his weights, apparently they're all set or something. There's only two beds, but you guys can switch off or draw straws. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Lachance and Chambers can go in the same bed since they love each other," Teddy cooed.

"Don't be an asshole," Gordie shook his head.

"We don't have to worry about that now," Chris told Mikey, "Let's go see what the girls and the Goonies are doing."

"Oh yeah, I left the guys with Mouth," Mikey remembered, "Stef could be pregnant at this very moment!"

"Ew, little Mouth babies," Gordie shuddered. "Let's go downstairs."

*********************

Once everyone had gathered downstairs, Mouth and Teddy put on some music (not before declaring everything Mikey listened to as "pussy music") and the guys were all "partying" outside. Stef and Mouth were showing off their "wicked" dance moves in the driveway, while Randi was attempting to teach Data to dance. Chunk and Teddy were just watching and laughing. Chris and Gordie were sitting on the front porch talking about something.

Mikey happily surveyed this scene, until he noticed that Jane wasn't around. He looked in the living room, but she wasn't there. He turned saw her on the side porch, sitting on the railing, the sun setting on her face. Her bright blue eyes sparkled as they reflected the sun, but Mikey was taken back by the overwhelming sadness in them. Before he really knew what he was doing, he opened the glass doors and went to talk to her. He closed them behind him as he racked his brain for something to say.

"Hey," Mikey said brilliantly.

"Hey," Jane didn't take her gaze away from the sun. Mikey sat next to her on the railing.

"You wanna talk about it?" he said gently.

"About what?"

Mikey smiled a small smile, "I can tell you're upset. Maybe if you talk about it, you'll feel better."

"Maybe," Jane said sadly, "Maybe I'll feel even worse."

"Possible," Mikey admitted, "But not likely."

They sat in silence until Jane blurted out, "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Going home to my father," Jane sighed, "Chris. Well, scared for Chris. I have to be tough for him because he's my little brother, and I have to make him feel safe. But," she paused, "Sometimes I need to feel safe too..." Jane trailed off.

Mikey reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. They were quiet for a moment.

"Thanks Mike," Jane finally said, her voice thick. She hopped off the railing and went back inside.

Mikey sat and kicked his heels against the railing. "Heh heh...Mike." He grinned and went back in the house.

******************

Chris and Gordie were sitting on the Walsh's front porch drinking soda. "You know you're my best friend, right?" Gordie looked at Chris meaningfully.

Chris narrowed his eyes, "Maybe Teddy was right, you do love me."

Gordie laughed and punched Chris in the shoulder. "You know what I mean. I just don't want you to think that I don't care about you. You and Randi are the two most important people in my life. I just...don't wanna make out with you."

"You don't?" Chris pretended to look hurt, "Don't' you find me dead sexy?"

"Well, of course," Gordie said, "But I think your 'skills' would be better used on a lady."

Chris grinned, "Well, okay."

"You need to find a woman," Gordie mused.

"I do not," Chris said.

"Yeah, but if you did, we could do stupid shit like couples dating."

"You just want me, don't you?" Chris joked, "It just keeps coming back to that."

"No more gay jokes!" Gordie hit Chris.

"Well now I don't have anything to say," Chris lamented.

***************************


End file.
